


萝丝的游戏

by Lawrence2019



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 65,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawrence2019/pseuds/Lawrence2019
Summary: 1这是一篇《权力的游戏》相关的长篇小说（如果能活下去的话），也有一部分《冰与火之歌》的设定。2.女主是女武神穿越的红发萝丝。3.男主无数。
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Ros, Joffrey Baratheon/Ros, Lancel Lannister/Ros, Loras Tyrell/Ros, Oberyn Martell/Ros, Ramsay Bolton/Ros, Renly Baratheon/Ros, Roose Bolton/Ros, Ros/Brandon Stark, Ros/Jon Snow, Ros/Robb Stark, Sandor Clegane/Ros, Stannis Baratheon/Ros, Theon Greyjoy/Ros, Tyrion Lannister/Ros, Tywin Lannister/Ros, Viserys Targaryen/Ros
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	1. 人生的起点

萝丝瑟薇在十八岁成为国王御前铁卫那一天怎么也不会想到，八年之后她竟然会衣衫褴褛地跪在行刑室里被刽子手砍了头；更不会想到当她从黑暗中重新睁开眼睛的时候，她竟会被人按在床上，有个浑身赤裸的青年跪在她的身前，扶着她的腿，一只手拿着已经硬起来的Penises，正打算塞到她的身体里去，她的下身还有些胀痛的感觉，似乎刚刚已经吃过一次了。

萝丝瑟薇大吃一惊，完全不明白到底发生了什么，也来不及询问发生了什么事，但此时显然是紧急时刻，她立刻从对方手里抽出腿，用力地踢了眼前的青年一脚，对方猝不及防从床上掉了下去，惊叫了一声。

“你怎么回事？”青年怒吼着，赤身裸体地站了起来。

萝丝瑟薇惶急地看了看四周，出于战士敏锐的直觉，她马上发现旁边的桌子上堆放的衣服旁边放着一把剑还有一副弓箭，她从床上翻起来，直接在桌旁站定，手朝那把剑探去。她惊觉自己的身体远不如过去敏捷好用，低头一看，只见胸部如山峦起伏，大得她站直了之后几乎没法顺利地看到脚尖，其余的地方也是肥肉层叠，倒是极为符合时下丰腴的审美观，但是完全不复她过去舞刀弄枪锻炼之下形成的肌肉。这显然不是她的身体。

——难道这是个梦？她没有在刚刚被封为女武神之后，因为想拯救国王反遭国王诬陷被砍了头？

她伸手握住了剑柄。

那青年三两步冲上前来，嘴里大声喊着“不许碰我的剑，你这个肮脏的臭婊子！”

没人敢这么侮辱她，从肉体到言辞。萝丝瑟薇心想，她要抽出这把重剑把这个不知道从哪里冒出来的傻子劈成两半，管它是梦里还是现实。她大喝一声，听到自己的声音有点像母猫怒吼，毫无威慑力。她极力甩开种种诡异的感觉，把那柄剑往外抽，她得在那个青年跑过来之前砍死他。

但是剑太重了，这简直像她八岁时第一次拿真的重剑时的感觉，她没法顺利地抽出来，青年却已经近在眼前了，他伸出双手，看样子打算掐死她。萝丝瑟薇两只手都用上了，她用尽全身的力气总算把剑带着鞘拖动了，然后起作用了，青年没能碰到她的脖子，因为她被重剑整个带倒了，赤裸裸地仰面躺在地上，发出沉重的声音。那把重剑压在她胸前，压得她气喘吁吁。

那青年俯下身来，他不急着动手了，他现在很有研究精神地看着萝丝瑟薇的裸/体和那把重剑，接着他又站起来看了一会儿。

“相当erotic，萝丝。”他兴致勃勃地饱览眼前的奇景，完全忘了不久前萝丝瑟薇才踢了他一脚，几乎把他踢软了，“柔软雪白的肉体和坚硬漆黑的重剑，这一幕简直妙极了——”

“帮帮忙，”萝丝瑟薇硬着头皮开口——他在称呼她的昵称，她有没有和哪个外人这么亲密过？这个人到底是谁？这到底是梦还是现实？她的脑袋疼起来了，不知道是因为思考还是因为刚才脑袋磕到了地面的缘故。

“帮什么？”他坏笑着问，不动如山地看着她在地面使劲推着那把重剑。再仔细看看，还能看到她身上正一个接一个地往外冒鸡皮疙瘩。北境的天气挺冷的，他把掉到地上的被子捡起来缠在自己身上。

“帮我把它拿起来，”萝丝瑟薇哆哆嗦嗦地说，冻得话都不利索了，这个梦也太真实了，比她被砍头还真实——到现在她还觉得脖子那一阵阵剧痛传来，她试着抬手摸了摸脖子，梦里的脖子完好无缺，一点要断掉的征兆都没有，但是她确确实实还记得头断掉的那一刹那，她那断了头的耳边还传来鲜血喷溅而出的萧萧风声如此清晰，她的眼睛似乎看到了她自己依然僵直挺立在行刑台上满是鞭痕的身体，它绝不是现在这具。现在这具身体实在太冷了，而且满是肥肉，并且毫不强壮，连几十斤的重剑都推不动。还有眼前这个男的到底是谁？他之前明明和这具身体很亲密，现在却见死不救？“请你帮帮我。”她咬牙切齿地请求。

“我帮你会有什么好处？”他严肃地问。

“我给你我所拥有的一切，”她说，这句绝对不是随口说说的，她已经看出来如果她不求救，这青年绝对会任由她在地板上冻死。“我以诸神的名义对你发誓。”

那青年噗嗤一声笑出了声。“诸神。”他喃喃自语，“我倒不知道你们还能对诸神发誓。而且你本来就什么都没有。”

话是这样说，可他还是把缠在他自己身上的被子扔到了床上，又替她把那柄重剑拿起来了，萝丝瑟薇要多快有多快地扑进被子里蜷成一团。过了几秒钟，那青年也到床上来了，就躺在她的身边。他身上呼呼冒着热气，萝丝瑟薇得用尽全身力气才能控制住自己抱住他的想法。

“你不冷吗？”他问，朝她挪了挪，“其他人可不会像我这么好心，被你踢了一脚之后还给你暖身子。”

反正这可能是个梦，她想，而且就算是现实，也不会比被砍了头更糟——也许这男的是她梦里的丈夫或者情人，她反复规劝自己，别把眼前这么点男女接触当回事，可在她还没有做好心理准备之前，青年已经把她一把搂紧了，两具赤裸的肉体挨在了一块，萝丝瑟薇因头一次和一个赤条条的男人这样亲密，下意识地想要往后躲，但是身体却不由自主地靠着他，吸取着这宝贵热源散发出来的热气。他帮她把冰冷的双脚捞到了他的腿肚上，又帮她搓着她的手臂。过了好一会儿她才缓过劲来，也直到这个时候，她才有机会仔细打量一下这青年的相貌。

他的脸差可称英俊，栗色的卷发恰到耳际，淡蓝色的眼睛里带着一抹嘲讽，嘴边也是这种让人看了就不甚舒服的笑容。他非常年轻，正处在少年和青年的过渡阶段，看起来似乎对什么都感兴趣，那双眼珠子老灵活地转动着——萝丝瑟薇清楚地知道，他这种男孩其实对什么都不会很放在心上。她刚才的判断是正确的，假如她惹恼了他，他倒不会给她一剑，但若还想他伸出援手那就不可能了。而眼前她正需要他的帮助，不管怎么说，从他的衣服和佩剑以及弓箭来看，他起码也是个小贵族。只要他还有点身份，就说不定能帮到她。

“来一次？”对方语气模糊地问，开始用手轻轻摸着她的胸，它们就像两个白面团，在他的手里滚来滚去。

她用力拍开他乱动的手。眼前这一切都显得很诡异，这青年对待她的样子绝不像丈夫或者情人——他的行为太轻浮了，态度也太随便了。

她决定适应一下自己的新角色，探探他的口风。她假装深情地捧起他的脸——这方法她过去曾无数次看到那些贵族妇女们用过，每一次运用都能在男人那里收到神奇的效果。以前她只用她的剑说话，不过今时不同往日，也许她也该试试用柔情说话。

“你爱我吗？”她生硬地问。

青年一下子瞪大了眼睛。

“爱你是不是不用给钱？”他惊喜地问。

“给钱？”她惊讶极了。

“五个铜币。”他说，“就在桌子上，你一向要我先给的，说是免得我像别人一样干完了不认账？”

萝丝瑟薇的心一下子沉了下去。

——现在她能猜出来他们是什么关系了，她几乎能肯定她的身份了，和她现实里的高贵的骑士、女武神的身份相反，现在她是在社会的最底层，一个妓女，只要给钱就能被人侮辱的妓女，还是五个铜板一个晚上的那种最卑贱的一类。

“……本来只要三个铜币的，”青年接着说道，萝丝瑟薇的心几乎沉到水底了——三个铜币？“我因为特别喜欢你才多给了你两个的——但是你今晚很不对劲，你是怎么啦？我告诉你，你可别让我觉得今晚这五个铜币花的不是地方。”

——她的这个梦可真奇特。为什么会有这样根本性的身份翻转呢？萝丝瑟薇思考着，也许是对国王太过失望，或者是对诸神的神迹产生了疑虑，以致对骑士的精神产生了根本性的怀疑？她在临死前便有疑问：她的国王的身边除了十大铁卫之外，其余的骑士莫不变成了拥有骑士头衔的财主和政客，国王的领地逐步扩大，也越来越独断专行，种种迹象表明，国王陷害保卫他的铁卫并不是没有原因的，他可能就是在借机消灭依然拥有巨大采邑的佩剑贵族们，转而拥护脑满肠肥的商人们，使得骑士的荣誉变成了一张擦过屁股的纸……

这跟妓女又有什么分别呢？甚至还不如妓女，妓女还可以选择客人，也知道自己没有荣誉可言。她恨恨地想着，揪住了身边裸男的胳膊。

“来吧，”她说，“我发过誓要给你我所拥有的一切。”

萝丝瑟薇死死地闭上眼睛，等着这个人生里无数个第一次的开始。


	2. 人生必经之路

“我不和死尸做，”青年嫌弃地说，“你是故意摆出这幅样子，好让我随随便便就放过你。跟每次临近结束的时候你就高声大叫假装高潮一样……不过这次你未免想得太美啦。”

“那我应该怎么做呢？”萝丝瑟薇睁开眼睛问，他的话起码有一半是她听不懂的。

“你这样的老手会不懂怎么做吗？”他不耐烦地说，“我现在不管你是真的，还是装的，总之你得给我兴奋起来。”

“听着，宝贝。”她不知道他叫什么，随口用了一句贵妇们常用的招呼情人的话语，面前的青年闻言头往她这边伸了一下，眼睛又一次瞪大了。

“听听，你这是什么语言？”他感慨地说。萝丝瑟薇无法分辨出他到底是高兴还是不高兴，不过既然他没有发火，她按照自己的思路往下说了：

“……你可以当做这就是我的第一次。”

对方吃吃地笑了起来，渐渐地他越笑越大声，然后几乎是一瞬间，他停住了。

“你今晚都不像你了，萝丝。”他严肃地说，“你以前不是最讨厌玩这些游戏的吗？你总是恨不得我马上完事，好放你去睡觉，因为我不能给你更多的钱……你今天是转性了吗？你想跟我玩游戏？还叫我宝贝？”

“别那么多话。”她实在不知道他的名字，也不好问，怕又引来“你连我的名字都不记得了”的指控。

不过还好这青年很快就翻身到她上面，他嘴里嘟嘟哝哝，意见不少，但总算还知道此时此刻什么才是最重要的。

“你就是想让我服侍你。”他气鼓鼓地哼着，一只手圈住她的乳房，但那团软肉不肯听他的手指调遣，总一部分要从指缝里溜出去。“不要再有下次了。”他低头含住她的乳头，模糊地叮嘱着，“下次你要服侍我。”

奇怪的感觉。她从没被人这样对待过，不管是以前的身体还是现在的身体，胸部都不曾被人吮吸和抚摸。更奇怪的是，她此刻的感觉并没有集中到正被攻击的那一点上，而是忽然全部敏感起来了——她感到男人赤裸坚实的身体压着她，大腿牢牢圈住她的大腿，腿毛在她的两腿上粗粝地刺着她的皮肤，他的一只手在她背部缓缓抚摸着，那上面有些茧子，萝丝瑟薇猜测那是多年握着剑柄留下来的痕迹——它们搔刮着她的神经，带来一种纯然的感官快乐。他的呼吸就喷洒在她的胸上，那儿不仅仅对舌尖轻抚的触感十分敏锐，也对他的气息和轻轻的低喘感到无比的刺激，随着他进一步的抚摸和亲吻，她听到自己也情不自禁地发出了和他一样的色情甜腻的声音……这时那青年忽然抬起头来对她微微一笑。

“萝丝。”他用一种不稳的喉音低唤她的名字，带着性感的喘息声。她的呼吸不由得随之微微一颤，两人对视着，那青年用饥渴的目光直视着她迷离的双眼，“想要吗？”他喘着气问，一边移开揽住她背部的手，将两根手指按压在她的私处，萝丝瑟薇下意识地想要夹紧双腿。

“别这样……”他轻声哄道，灵活的手指上下揉捏着，比刚才更为强烈的愉悦让她的身体跟着扭动起来……她感到身体从未像现在这样空虚过，真想被什么东西立刻填满……那两根手指在她的入口翻动着，然后像是试探性地伸进来一根。

“唔……”她剧烈地喘息着，不顾他反对地夹紧了腿，夹紧了他的手指，她的大腿互相挤压摩擦着，想要缓解这难耐的痛苦和痒，但是随着他的手指触碰到某一所不知道的一处时，她又猛地颤抖了一下，下身似乎通了电一样，无尽的酥麻和快感如同开闸的洪流，几乎要将她卷走了。

……怪不得那么多人钟情于此，她那已经无法思考的大脑猛地窜过这一句，随即又被快感的海浪吞噬，青年牢牢注视着她的眼睛，她能看出他和她一样动情，他半张着嘴，眼睛微微泛红的样子实在是性感极了，这让她的身体中心再次泛起一股奇特的热流。他重新打开她业已酥软无力的大腿，将早已坚硬如铁的阴茎握在手里，萝丝瑟薇还是头一次近距离看到这东西——它一副狰狞的样子，像一条恶狠狠的蛇，即将闯入她泥泞的花园。

他把它放在她的入口处。一种钝钝的、奇特的肉感抵在那里，让她既害怕又有点兴奋——她从没做过，但是从刚才的感觉来看，应该不会太坏吧？反正这具身体无需忍受处女的剧痛——她迷茫地想着、期待着，在快感的小船上来回飘摇。他不停地前后小幅度地摇摆着屁股戳着她，没有粗鲁地直接撞开那儿……她感到那尖端和她的入口渐渐一起湿润起来，没多久一阵淫靡的水声悠然响起，那炽热的棒子挟着某种力道和气势进入到她的最深处，她全身的肉都渐渐地紧绷起来，她的呻吟趋于破碎的边缘，几乎不知道身在何处。他在那儿用力地挤了挤，直到确定那已经是他能进入的最里面最神秘的世界为止。萝丝瑟薇觉得自己的灵魂好像被他挤出来了，那悠长的呻吟总算告一段落，此时她才稍微松了口气，开始用力地喘息起来，那青年也是一样，仿佛光是进入就耗尽了他的全部力气，他停了足足有三秒钟没有动弹，只顾一个劲地看她。

“你……”他悄声说，抽出来一点儿，“变得很不一样……”又用力地捅进去，惹得萝丝瑟薇又一次高亢的呻吟，“叫得也比以前好听多了……再叫一次？”他再用力地顶了她一下，想听听和刚才一样的声音，这次她浑身都哆嗦了，“叫我的名字？”他兴奋地低语，但是对方根本没在听他说什么，她还沉浸在刚才那一下的余韵里。

“被我干傻了吗？”他问，他控制着自己别那么快满足她，要让她明白，她得叫他的名字。女人游离的目光终于因他的冷落回到他身上了，她半张着嘴粗喘着，不明白他为什么中途停下来了。

“喊我的名字，你这婊子，”他狠狠地说，她这模样真让人想把她操死在这里，“席恩，葛雷乔伊。”

“席恩·葛雷乔伊……”萝丝瑟薇在记忆之海里寻找，完全想不起来在哪里听过这名字，面前真的是一个完完全全的陌生人。这过程中她的身体放松了一点，但精神似乎更兴奋了——席恩趁机又狠狠地顶了她好几下，次次都打在她最敏感的地方。“席恩……”她颤抖着叫他的名字，抓住他的胳膊，她的小腿收紧了，然后是大腿，席恩感到有什么东西四面八方地挤着他的鸡巴，他嘶嘶地呻吟着，又往里面顶了一些，“葛、雷、乔、伊……”她喊着，他顶她一下，她的声音就跟着颤一下，但还在坚持喊完他的姓。最后他粗暴地一顶，她的尾音颤得像忽然断了弦的一样，叫得他的心也跟着抖个不停。

“再叫一次，萝丝。”他要求，不过不用等他要求，她已经开始叫了，只要他继续干她，她就要叫。她用一只胳膊遮住自己的眼睛，只露出红红的嘴唇，呻吟似的呢喃着他的名字，另一只手扶着他的腰。他用力一拉，把她两条腿放在自己肩膀上，他听到自己喉咙里发出狼一样的嚎叫——可能他只有这个时候最像临冬城的一份子，最像罗柏·史塔克的兄弟。他使出全身力气抽送着小号的席恩·葛雷乔伊，身下的女人除了发出破碎的乐声之外一动不动，她被干得几乎失神了，流出来的水把他修剪得整整齐齐的阴毛弄得一团糟，他只要略一低头就能看到阴茎上全是白色的浆液。到最后她只能半张着嘴巴无助地喘息着，虽然已经完全无法思考，但还在机械地吐着几个不完整的词儿“席恩”“葛雷”之类，他挺起腰，暴风骤雨般地朝那个汩汩的泉眼进攻，直到最后的快感来临……他把阴茎抽出来，射在萝丝胸上。

他翻过身，躺在她身边，感到腿都在发抖。他等着萝丝拿毛巾来给他擦干净。但是萝丝喘息着，她一点力气都没有了，她甚至连被子都没法自己盖上了。

不知怎地，当他侧身看她的时候，他觉得她的样子分外惹人怜爱——他从没在哪场性爱里得到这么多快乐。也许那些人说的是对的，要干那些心甘情愿让你干的女人，不是为了钱，也不是被人强迫，这样的快感才是真切的、实在的，而且能让男人知道自身的能力到底有多强。

他这么想着，从另一边的桌子上拿了块破布，把萝丝身上那粘腻的东西擦得干干净净，还替她盖好了被子。


	3. 深刻认识自我

“我不知道你什么都不干也能这么棒，萝丝。”他躺在她身边感慨地、带着种倦怠的甜蜜说，然后他又忍不住转过身来，玩弄着她的发丝：“以前你为什么不展现出这一面呢？”

“因为那不是我，葛雷乔伊。”她有气无力地说，“要是我告诉你，你以前认识的那个妓女萝丝已经不知道去哪儿了，现在在这儿的是另一个人——我的意思是身体可能还是原来那个，但是里头的灵魂已经换了一个，你会怎么想？会不会觉得我疯了？”

“我更喜欢现在这个，”他圈住她的身体甜言蜜语，“以前那个会不定时回来吗？”

萝丝瑟薇一眼就看出他没真当回事，老实说她自己也不明白到底发生了什么，不过她现在敢确定的是，这绝不是一场梦，而是活生生的现实……她信奉的武神之主诗寇蒂没有抛弃她，只是和她一起被处死的铁卫们有没有这样重活一次的幸运则未可知。其次是她到底为何成为了一个最下等的妓女呢？神会不会就是想借此让她放弃家族、封地、爵位以及忠诚和荣誉？是因为她像一张弦如满月的硬弓一样紧张得太久，就和她开个玩笑，让她能借此把弓弦彻底放松？可诗寇蒂的核心箴言便是要命的“忠诚”和绝对的“勇武”，只能说神的旨意真是难以揣测……不过她在生命的最后几天里，她已经目睹了所谓的“忠诚”是怎么回事了。

“她应该不会回来了，葛雷乔伊。”她告诉他，“我只希望她别刚好跟我换了灵魂，毕竟在另一个世界我已经被砍了脑袋，这会儿头可能已经插在枪尖上了。”

“什么原因被杀的？”他懒洋洋地问。在他看来，他是在陪她玩讲故事的游戏。

“反叛国王。”她也不管他信不信了。可能她要是说些妓女不可能知道的细节，他会相信她的。

他忍不住笑起来。他的笑里总带着点玩世不恭，似乎人生对他而言只是一场游戏。不过他骗不了萝丝瑟薇，她一眼就能看出来他在用什么都不在乎的样子掩饰着某种他在乎的东西——在王座大厅里，她见过多少尔虞我诈的权力斗争？多少人面带最善意的微笑，私底下却干着最肮脏的勾当……想要在这种环境里保持忠诚并非易事，当然——她及时收束四散的思绪：忠诚亦是无用的。眼下，她可能因为失去一切反而获得了一件从前她梦寐以求的东西：

自由。

——也许这意味着她要放弃过去所有的美德和责任，走向欢乐的解放，比如感受刚才那种游离于极乐与死亡的冲击，以及三五个铜币带来的羞辱，这正是她过去神圣贞洁生活的全面反叛——她非常确定自己喜爱这种叛逆的感觉。

“你往国王的酒杯里投毒啦？”席恩随口问道。

“这是普通女人才会用的伎俩。”她信口回答，“像我这样的骑士则会全副武装，伙同其他九人，溜到国王的藏身地——那里数以千计的裸女在巨大的红酒池里游泳，太监和小厮们穿梭其中，给她们提供各类美食。我们的国王就坐在泳池中间，身边最少围着六七个裸女，两个捏脚，两个捏手，一个捶背，还有一个在亲他的下面……”

“真让人羡慕。”席恩两眼发直，由衷地赞叹着，“我只需要三四个裸女就够了。”

“……然后我们刚到国王跟前就被逮住了。”她无视他的发言接着说，“一百多个骑士包围了我们，四周还有两百张强弓。”

“听起来你们像是被埋伏了，”他煞有介事地分析，“我觉得你完全可以扮成裸女中的一员，我保证他只要看到你胸部就绝对会让你过去的。”

“……我们本来是要去救他的。”她看着他，“我们本来以为他被王后的党羽控制住了。”

席恩的眼睛又瞪大了。每次他出现这个表情的时候，萝丝瑟薇多少都有点想笑。

“什么意思？”他狐疑地问。

“意思是说，我们本来就是国王的御前铁卫，但是已经半年没有见过国王了——我们收到消息——这当然是个假消息，消息说是王后一党把国王软禁起来了，结果等我们赶去救他的时候……”

“却发现国王好好的在和裸女们玩游戏？”

“是的，”萝丝点了点头，“不仅如此，他还以谋逆的罪名逮捕了我们，不到三天他就收回了我们家族的封地和其他财产，判处了我们死刑，处死了所在家族男性成员和女性骑士，还把其余的女性流放到了北部堡垒。”

“是国王欺骗了你们？”他想了想又追问了一句，“是他设了个圈套，借这件事对付你们的家族？”

“对，十个古老的家族。”她感慨地说，“正因为古老才受人嫉恨——新贵们总盼着我们早点被连根拔起。”

他沉默了一会儿，中途好像想就此事发出点评论，但又觉得语言匮乏似的住了嘴。

萝丝瑟薇微微地耸了耸肩：“现在值得庆幸的是我没死，可成了个妓女。说实话，我连这具身体叫什么名字都不知道。”

“我叫你萝丝的时候你可没一副惊讶的样子，”他总算找回了伶牙俐齿，“还有，假如你是另一个灵魂，你本人还被国王砍了头……但我们从没听说过几个女骑士，国王劳勃·拜拉席恩现在远在几百里外的首都君临，我们也从没听说过他会同时跟那么多裸女鬼混——老实说，我怀疑他上哪儿找那么一大块场地，还能不被人知道。”

“我本名萝丝瑟薇，”她解释，可是席恩却送过来一个笑嘻嘻的眼神，表示她的故事还是那么匪夷所思。“按你所说，我也有可能是从另一个世界来的，我们的首都叫奥斯——国王的秘密藏身地在他的私设地下宫殿里。”

“那你怎么能说我们的语言呢？”他又问，对找出她故事里的漏洞乐此不疲。

“这也是我感到困惑的地方。”她说，“我和这女人的名字如此相似，我能说你们的语言，但我还活着，脑袋还在，国王也不是以前的国王，我还变成了妓女——对了，这儿又是哪儿？是北部堡垒吗？”

“这儿是临冬城，”他很可爱地配合着，“而我叫席恩·葛雷乔伊。”

萝丝瑟薇狠狠地白了他一眼，却还是得到他一个漫不经心的微笑。她从床上坐起来，在一旁的桌上拿了一面镜子照了照。

“好奇怪，”她喃喃自语地说，“这确实还是我的脸，但是怎么胖了那么多？”她捏了捏自己的下巴，“我还有个双下巴！怪不得我拿不动你的剑了，这具身体从来没有锻炼过，这怎么能行呢？我还想着出去见见世面……对了，一个重要的问题，葛雷乔伊。我是自由卖身呢，还是上头还有个主人？”

“你没有主人，萝丝。”席恩以他面对女人时的极大耐心回答，“不过你住在妓院里，得给妓院的老板一些钱。”

“那我可以不住在这儿吗？”她期待地问，“这样可以省一些钱。也许我可以不用卖身，能有机会到处转转，确定一下我是不是真的来到了一个新的世界。”

“你想得倒美，”他笑了起来，“为了方便管理，这座城里所有的妓女都得住在这，她们都得给妓院老板交钱，定期还要做些身体检查，免得你们染上脏病，也免得你们把这些病传给我们。还有你想过没有，你连匹马都没有，怎么出去游历？外面到处都是强盗和土匪……”

“那我先去买一匹马。”她兴奋地说，“马多少钱一匹？”

“最普通的北地马起码也要五百个银币。”他很可惜地回答她，“而你每天晚上只挣三个铜币。”

“那就不买马，这里能坐马车吗？我只要一把剑和一面盾牌就行……嗯，也许还能弄一副铁叶甲……”

“我也说一句实话，萝丝。”他从没那么正经过地说道，“你刚才所说的一切我本来连一个字眼都不信的，但是你这个问题让我开始相信你了——你的梦都做得没有边际了！一副普通的锁子甲就抵得上一匹战马了，而一匹战马够你买十匹普通马的，你还要铁叶甲？还要剑？一把带鞘的剑相当于五匹普通的马，盾牌倒是相对便宜，可最少也要四百个银币……这差不多又是一匹普通的马了——你好好算算，就算你日夜不停地卖，你要攒多久才能买得起一匹战马一个月吃的草料？”

萝丝顿时目瞪口呆，她从没算过这笔账——她还没提头盔和护腿这些呢！还没提她的帐篷还有驼杂物的驴之类的呢！这就是国王不再需要骑士的原因吗？因为他们太贵了？席恩·葛雷乔伊通过形象的比较让她明白了一点，那就是她的生活真的跟骑士彻底无缘了。

不过她本来也不想再做骑士，她不过是想恢复过去的体力和作战技巧，好在这个世界里保护自己——女性在任何时代都被视为弱者，如果不够强大根本活不下去。

“——好极了，”她假装镇定地说，“那我这里有没有什么亲戚朋友？我有父母吗？”

他摇了摇头：“从来没见你和客人之外的人联系过，所有人只知道你叫萝丝，没有人知道你的姓，也没人知道你从哪儿来，你有没有家庭之类的。”

“这倒是件好事，”她说，心中一块石头落了地。她可不想到另一个世界还要承担一堆不属于她的责任，“想想看，没有姓氏不正代表着极度的自由吗？我用不着为任何家族卖命——”

“可也很穷，没有归宿。”他毫不留情地打碎了她的梦，“连个借钱的对象都没有。”


	4. 席恩·葛雷乔伊的礼物

她被这句话噎得有好几秒回不上来：“你总是这么讨厌吗？”

“我总是这么实际。”他轻俏地朝她眨眼，“话说你接下来打算怎么办？我可不想一夜之间，刚发现的宝贝又跑掉啦。”

“首先我肯定再也不能做妓女了。”

“那你靠什么生存呢？”

“我打算先弄点钱从这儿搬出去，比如我可以把丝绸的衣服都卖掉，换成粗麻的。”

“这样你就有了十来个银币，然后呢？”

“再把首饰卖掉。”她兴致勃勃地说。

“你又有了二十个银币，接着呢？”

“我肯定存了点钱吧！”她说，抓住他的手，“我们在房子里找找看？”她坐起来想穿上衣服，可哪儿都找不到胸衣，席恩告诉她：“妓女们是不穿胸衣的。”她才拿了那件四面漏风的紫色丝绸裙子，可这次又分不清正反面了，还是席恩过来帮她穿好的。她不得不说，这衣服非常不符合她的审美，她现在的胸部总是一言不合就跑出来了，她只要随便动一下，这两个沉甸甸的东西不但影响行动，还挡住了她的视线。

——这玩意儿怕是除了提供某个时刻的快乐之外毫无用处吧？

然后他们在这间小房子里找了二十多分钟，所有的地方都搜罗过了一遍。她确实还有点存款，大概也就二十来个银币，还有一堆铜分币。

“也许我可以杀人挣钱。”她不确定地说，“你有什么必杀之人吗？”

“我想我还是自己亲自去杀比较有把握，假如我有什么必杀之人的话。”他说“你刚才那精湛的剑术已经说明你不适合走这条路——你还有别的谋生手段吗？你会烤面包吗？会煮汤？收拾房间？梳头？”

他每说一个萝丝就摇一次头。

“除了杀人，我什么都不会。”她坦诚相告。

“那么就没别的办法了嘛。”他摇摇头说，“你要是想活下去，除了继续做妓女之外，还有什么别的路走呢？要是这儿的人不认识你，你倒是还可以嫁人，可是你是我们城里最有名的妓女之一……”他冲她点点头，表示对她胖乎乎的脸和肉乎乎的身体的肯定，“你要知道没有人愿意娶一个妓女回家。”

“我不想嫁人。”她说，“做妓女都比嫁人好——妓女好歹可以选择客人，嫁人要是嫁错了就完了——我的前任国王结了六次婚，死了三个老婆——一个从楼梯上摔下来摔断了脖子，一个吃饭噎死了，还有一个掉到了湖里，那么巧，她的卫兵一个也不会游泳。”

“那你只能接受你的新身份了，亲爱的萝丝。”他把她拉到床上，把她的毛皮外套脱下来，“人有时候为了生存总是不得不做一些妥协，每个人也不都只有一种身份，你老在不同的身份里徘徊那可是很要命的。”他半真半假地说着，一边把她好不容易穿上的裙子也脱下来，“反正离早上还有一段时间，我们何必浪费时间呢？”

“你也有两种身份吗？”她问。她当然不会在这个时候做无谓的挣扎，葛雷乔恩说得对，总在两种身份之间挣扎是最要命的，反正她现在什么都不是了，何不先做个快乐的小妓女呢？她如此再三给自己做心理建设，但那并不如她想的那般容易。

唯一的安慰可能是席恩·葛雷乔伊长得不错，人也年轻吧。

“当然，”他把她塞到被子里，开始脱自己的衣服，“我可是铁群岛的少主，同时又是临东城公爵、北境守护者艾德·史塔克的养子。”

“一个质子，”她评判道，刚才她就看到他衣服上的金色海怪狼家徽了。可是席恩闻言。脸色几乎立刻变了——这就是他对身份敏感的原因吗？她暗自猜想。“从你的武器和穿着来看，你的养父对你还不错嘛。”

“他对我视如己出。”他说，摆明了不想多谈此事，萝丝——现在她决定要使用这个没有姓氏的名字——觉得这反正也不关她的事，这些领主与封臣与附庸之间乱七八糟的争斗再也和她无关了。

“你能给我弄把重一点的木剑吗？里面最好灌点铅。”她突发奇想，“我还想要个木盾——”

“我可以帮你武器库里找找有没有用不着的，萝丝，”他把手放到她腰上，萝丝感到他的呼吸又开始急促了，他们刚刚明明什么都没做，他就兴奋起来了——这就是男人？“那儿没有木剑，但是我可以找你找把士兵们用的普通铁剑，尽量重一点儿——下次给你带来，不过下次你得服侍我了——你知道怎么服侍男人吗？”

“我现在不是在服侍你吗？”她反问，“服侍男人不是只要张开腿就行了吗？”

“看来你真变了，”他不那么认真地抱怨，“你真的把你的技巧全忘了——难道你还指望着我反过来教你吗？不过当然那倒又是一番情趣……”他又翻身到她上面，“下次……下次我一定好好教教你……”

他的话又开始模糊了，接着整个晚上她都不得安生——席恩·葛雷乔伊的体力还真够好的，折腾了一整个晚上他一大早还有精力去校场打算好好教育一下养父家的几个兄弟。

“他们箭术太烂了。”他洋洋得意地说，“罗柏虽然不错，可是他只会站在原地射动不了的靶子，你要让他射会动的东西，他得瞄上老半天呢。”

萝丝对他的话半信半疑。等席恩美滋滋地从房间出去，她也穿好衣服起身，打算好好认识一下临冬城。不过直到她从妓院里走出来，才发现原来这所妓院根本就不在临冬城里面，而是在它外头的一个小镇上，据说是临冬城公爵艾德·史塔克不许妓院开到城里去，她们就只好委委屈屈地躲在这个白天都没什么人的鬼地方，冷得要命——城堡里面可是有温泉流经，热水通过管道在墙壁间输送，到处都暖洋洋的。

白天她跟着人流进了城堡，将整个地形都熟悉了一遍——奇怪的是，这里也跟她记忆中北方堡垒差不了多少，三年前她曾护卫奥斯国王到北方堡垒，也曾看到这样的北大门，也是这样的残塔，甚至连神木林都差不了多少，他们甚至信奉同样没有名号也没有容貌的远古诸神。过去的萝丝瑟薇信奉的是女武神之主诗寇蒂。现在的萝丝也不知道自己应该信仰什么——照理说，既然上天留了她一条命，她就应该继续信奉诗寇蒂才是，可惜她认为倘若真按照诗寇蒂的意志，她倒应该一个神都不信奉才对。

萝丝在一处坍塌的城墙找了块重量不轻的石头，还弄了两小罐水，石头用来练背部肌肉，水罐用来练手臂肌肉，本来她搬着石头十分费劲，但是居然就有几个小伙子帮她搬了，他们顺便摸了她的屁股，有人告诉她晚上想去她那儿。

——我还没这么快进入角色，她想，赶紧摇头拒绝。可是这几个小子轻浮的行为也告诉她一件事，那就是下等妓女绝没有尊严和自由可言。她得快点攒钱离开这，还得快点做好离开的其他准备。

为了迅速把这具身体锻炼得强壮起来，萝丝不再吃一般妓女吃的那些肥腻腻的腌猪肉和香肠，改吃全麦面包和牛肉，但是牛肉着实太贵，她又改吃瘦猪肉、鸡蛋和鸡肉，这方面的花费倒是没有太大的增加。此外就是锻炼，她在她的小房间里做些伏地挺身高抬腿之类的运动，时不时有人推门想进来，都被她以身体不适为由打发走了，运动了一天之后，她就发现除了她的手脚之外，她的胸部也酸疼得厉害。

这个萝丝的胸实在是太大了，不知道这是不是她用什么特别的方法弄大的，总之它们不但碍手碍脚，还经不起长时间的跳跃，看来非要去买两件胸衣替换不可。

第二天萝丝就带着她的丝绸衣服和全部钱财去了成衣店，当她把她的好衣服卖掉穿上粗麻衣服的那一刹那，身上娇嫩的皮肤都在抗议，得到的一点点钱也不过刚好买三件稍好的胸衣。然后是那些首饰，她连一个银戒指都没留，更别说那根细细的镀金项链，所有值点钱的东西都卖了，换回一些银币和铜币以及一些破烂。从前她有采邑，战马和武器则由国库提供，她从不用操心这些。现在呢？现在她连吃饭都要担心。她还担心要是太久不练，她的骑术尤其是马上冲击的技术可能会断崖式地下降，此外还有箭术和矛术，在战马上必须要用长兵，短兵则是下马该用的武器，要是她真想出去做个游侠，那她还真得什么都会——不过担心归担心，眼下她手里可是什么都没有，还是先把身体练好再谈其他为宜。

一周后席恩才又来看她，其时萝丝正在铺了席子的地方做单手俯卧撑——过去她的强项，如今却艰难无比。席恩推门进来的时候，她喘着粗气，拼命想让自己的身体离开席子。

“看我给你带了什么？”席恩兴致勃勃的说。萝丝翻过来让背部落在垫子上，席恩手里拿着一把大剑，剑身上锈迹斑斑，剑锋也尽是缺口，没有剑鞘，可那确实是一把大剑。他伸手把她从地上拉起来，把剑递到她手里。

“你真把衣服和首饰都卖啦？”他的目光落在她的粗麻衣服和光溜溜的脖子上，“我得告诉你你这样只会自降身价——过去还能卖三个铜板，现在可能只值两个了，告诉我，我不在的这两天，你都卖了几个人了？”

萝丝先是掂量着手里的大剑的分量——没有真剑那么重，更比不上她从前用的那把，不过只要磨去锈迹，再磨锐剑锋，倒也不失为一把不错的练习剑。

席恩的话里有一种奇怪的味道，他还在用着那种半是调侃的语气说话，掩饰着他真正的心情。萝丝抬起头来看他，感觉他的问题似乎很重要，她要好好地回答他这个问题才行。不过她一时猜不出自己要怎样回答才能让他满意。她只能顺从自己的心回答一个真相——她喜欢说出真相的感觉。

“一个也没有。”

“唔，”

他的眼睛有点发亮了，这让萝丝理解了她的回答让他感到满意，虽然他又企图用玩世不恭的笑容遮掩过去。

“为什么？”他假装不在意地问。

“他们都太臭了。”她抽抽鼻子说，“而且都没有你英俊。”

席恩笑起来，这次可能是真心实意的笑——萝丝可不敢把这归功于什么喜欢和爱，这小伙子极可能不爱任何人，包括他自己在内。不过这也不妨碍他喜欢听这些奉承——当然萝丝并不觉得自己在奉承谁，席恩在外貌和个人卫生方面着实比那些农家小伙子强得多了。

“别以为你说我几句好话我就会放过你，”他又笑嘻嘻地放着狠话，把她手里的大剑拿到一边靠着，“我说过今天你要服侍我的——最近我那么忙，如果你的技术一直是老样子，我不在的时候没有人照顾你的生意可怎么办呢？”

“那就只能请你帮我介绍几个干净漂亮的小伙子咯，”她牙尖嘴利地反驳，“我猜你肯定认识不少——”

“我可以把史塔克家那几个漂亮的小伙子都送到你床上来，他们可都是些处男，生涩得像块生铁，”他把她的粗布裙子从头上扯下去，好奇地盯着她新买的胸衣，“奥，我怕等你脱下这东西之后，他们可能都趁机逃走了。”

他开始解胸衣上的带子，一边吩咐萝丝：“快，帮我把衣服也脱下来。”


	5. 席恩的“教学”

席恩穿着厚厚的毛皮，萝丝尝试着脱他衣服的同时不妨碍他解开她的带子，但那并不容易。两个人好像打架一样互相把对方脱得光溜溜的，动作满是生涩和急切，一点暧昧梦幻的美感都没有——萝丝没告诉席恩，当她十八的时候，她做过这样被某个武艺超过她的骑士轻轻褪下丝衣的可笑幻梦。

之后这梦老不定时地在午夜时分攫住她的心，包括她受封女武神之后。她不能接受一个女武神敢做这样的梦——如今看来，这个梦相比现在倒是纯洁得过了头。

席恩把她举起来放在他身上。经过一周的锻炼，萝丝自觉身上的肥肉较过去有了些许变化，但是分量不会减太多，席恩的身体精瘦的，她好奇他怎么能消受她这么压着他。

“别整个压上来，萝丝。”他低喘着说，萝丝一下子没法分辨出那是出于情欲还是因为她的重量，她不安地稍微挪动了一下她光滑白皙的身体，把上身从他胸前抬起来，她注意到她的两个乳尖正蹭着他的前胸，那里慢慢硬起来了，他的双眼盯着它们，但是手臂没动。

“我说过今天我要教你的。”他突兀地说，好像是说给他自己听的，“除了大剑之外，你该熟练运用的女人的特别武器。”

“是什么？”她好奇又有点害怕地望着他。毕竟这可是她全然陌生的领域。

“别怕……萝丝，第一次我不会太激烈的。先亲亲我的奶头，”他吩咐，“像我上次吸吮你的一样。”

她为他的用词忍不住笑了一下，不过还是老实地低下头去，含住他的乳尖：“像这样吗？”她模糊地问道，他没立刻回答她，只是轻轻哼了一声。

“……舔它，”他接着说，“然后……”他把她的手握住，覆在他的阴茎上，那儿已经半硬了，萝丝在挨上去的刹那就想缩回手去，但是席恩坚决把它放在上面，“握着它。”他的手包覆着她的手握住那东西，“要记得力度适中。”他这般告诉她，把她的五根手指撒开，“别太松了，”他说。她用力一抓，只见那张英俊的脸骤然皱成了一团，“……也别太紧。”他吃痛地说，“要恰到好处，五根手指都要贴着它，圈住它，然后稍微用一点力。”他带着她的手又上上下下来回搓动着，他嘴里随着她的动作发出奇奇怪怪的呻吟，眼睛也跟着朦胧地开合着，她看得出他正全心全意地体会着她的手带给他的眩晕快感。萝丝并不能从自己的动作里体会到任何同等程度的感觉，反而在几次来回之后感到手腕酸疼，尤其这几天的锻炼之后，只要稍微多动几下她就觉得全身好像要散架了，真想马上停下来不做，让席恩赶快到她身上来，就像上次一样。

但是不知为何，她好喜欢席恩在她手心里变化的感觉，他在她的抚弄下慢慢硬了起来，越来越硬，直到整个翘起来，即使她不握着也能悬在空中，她惊愕地用手掌轻拍了一下它的尖端，它颤巍巍地，不停地轻轻敲击她的掌心——她忽然有点想看看它到底长得什么样子，是否和席恩·葛雷乔伊本人一样调皮，还是在那促狭的表皮之下，还藏着一个面目狰狞的、充满攻击性的席恩·葛雷乔伊？

她的手心渐渐滑腻起来，萝丝不知道那是什么东西。这时候席恩睁开眼睛，正饱受她折磨似的略带痛苦和隐忍地一笑，然后他再次握住她的手，把她的大拇指抽出来，往他的顶端滑去，她这才知道那些东西来自于他的身体深处，他用她的大拇指把它们涂得均匀，“要像这样轻轻地横着刮过去，”她照做了，感到那上面的软肉触感十分细腻，他情不自禁发出愉悦的哼声，挺起屁股，在她掌心缓缓戳刺着，让她更深刻地感受到他这里难以形容的热意。同时他把她的头按到他的胸上：

“别停，萝丝……这儿也别停。”萝丝俯下身去，不时舔着那粒褐色的豆子，席恩一只手放在她头上，另一只终于忍不住揉起了她的胸部。

“唔……”他的呼吸声越来越急促，脸上带着一丝情动的潮红，如此过了数秒，他忽然握住了她的手，“等一下，萝丝。”他喘息着说，又尝试着朝她眨眼，但这次没有从前那么轻松了，他的嘴巴开合了几次才能完整发音：“好了……别……别再动了，你难道就不想要吗？别害我还没开始就缴械了。”他把她推起来跨坐在他身上。

“扶着它，”他让她把他的东西拿好，“然后放进去……找得到地方吗？”他伸出一只手来，引导着她空着的那只手寻找她自己的位置，然后又拿着她一根手指往她里头探了探，萝丝这才惊觉她原来早就湿透了，而且当她自己的手指在一种完全不自觉的情况下伸进自己身体的时候，就像忽然触碰到哪根裸露的神经似的，一种强烈的冲击如同闪电一样瞬间遍布全身，“啊……哈……”她仰起头不住地呻吟着，全身都在颤抖。

“……好啦。”他拉住她的手不让动，不让她满足自身的空虚——她感到这空虚也的确不是区区一根手指能满足得了的。

“……放进去，萝丝。”他轻声吩咐，眼睛几乎已经无法对焦了，“快……”

萝丝勉强支起身体，把他一直硬着的阴茎放到自己的入口，刚一接触，两人均是一阵颤抖，当萝丝看到席恩那健壮的胸不停地起伏，肌肤上遍布薄薄的汗水之时，她感到无法再忍耐，缓缓地坐了下去，身下这具男性躯体绷紧了，他的眉头也紧紧皱着、忍耐着，直到她把那一整根东西都吃进去。接着她用力在他身上扭动了几下，感到刚才还在她手里的乖顺怪物，此刻正在研磨着她最敏感的地方，害得她体内忍不住用力缩了一下。

“唔……”席恩又是一声性感的呻吟。“你太棒了，”他喘息着说，忽然抓住她的手臂，把她拉过来，强硬地分开她的双唇，缠住了她的舌头，给了她一个深吻——他从未吻过哪个妓女，他觉得吻比做爱要来得神圣，所以如无必要，他根本不在这上面费心思，但是现在的萝丝不一样——他说不出哪儿不一样，不是因为她编的灵魂故事，尽管他现在已经信了八成。大概是因为他们现在身体配合得太好了，所以他的确有点情不自禁——唔，她的嘴唇真是甜美，舌尖如此灵活，她真的像她自己所说的那样，从没和谁……唔，她又暗自夹他了，每当两人舌尖一触，她就要这样夹紧，好像她在骑马似的，出于恐惧和快感，她要夹紧她的马儿。

席恩移开手，扶着她的腰，开始慢慢向上顶。他想知道要是他这么做呢，她会怎么样？萝丝被轻轻晃动了一下、又一下，起初她那双眼睛还朦朦胧胧地，沉浸在和他亲吻的迷雾一样的模糊快感之中，直到他开始加快速度，雄健的腰部开始疯狂向上顶起，她惊恐之下发出一连串急促的喊叫：

“别，席恩……不，啊……”她惊叫着，两只手在空中划拉，好像要抓住什么，但是席恩才不管这些，他真喜欢看她现在那茫然无措又快感连连的样子，他激烈地突进着，看着她两个洁白坚挺的奶子上下舞动，她无助地喘息着，不停喊着他的名字，但是他却置若罔闻，沉迷于把她高高抛起来，又重重推下去的快乐之中——那层层重叠的海啸般的快感，他深信萝丝也沉迷其中，她看起来几乎想向四方求助，可惜四方都没有能支撑的东西，她后来喊的东西他都听不明白了——

萝丝从来没有这么无助和恐惧过。腹部传来的被泡沫掩埋般的快感、还有立足不稳的身体都教她感觉有点无法呼吸，在席恩再次揽过她的头，在她唇上轻轻一吻时，她觉得她的呼吸就要全都被夺走了似的，一种极其强烈的窒息的感觉让她流下了泪水——这一刻她几乎要转身逃走，可是腰却被席恩按得紧紧的，她每一次抽身，都被他重新抓住往下压去，重重地贯穿，当他向上顶起的时候，那种不稳当所带来的恐惧总会到达最顶点，可快感相对也是最强烈的，那海浪把她卷起又把她拉回来，空气里尽是席恩那没有规律的喘息，到最后她都不知道自己是要逃走呢，还是在配合他越来越激烈的抽送，而她除了全身颤抖，什么都做不了……直到席恩凶猛地打进她的内壁，她浑身再次哆嗦着，几乎要呜咽起来——席恩温柔地放下她的身体，吻了吻她眼角的泪水。

“——这一阵子别委屈自己，”过了一会儿他告诉她，“我会多给你一些钱的——我是说，我尽量。”萝丝暗自猜测着他是不是没有多少可供支配的金钱，“我知道你最近很需要钱，”他再次把她揽进怀里吻了一下，那样子简直就像是爱上她了似的，不过萝丝还是能看穿他，只是她不会揭穿他，她点了点头，表示她知道了。

“你要的东西我会想办法慢慢替你搞过来，”他说，“不过现在这柄剑你也只能将就着用，至于战马和铁叶甲就别想啦，硬皮甲我倒是可以试着给你凑一套，合不合身可就不敢说了。”


	6. 罗柏·史塔克的偷窥

这个晚上他又做了两次，给她留下了两枚银币，临走前又轻怜蜜爱地吻她的嘴唇。不过这次他离开的时候就没上次那么高兴了，他似乎对他养父的长子和私生子都有意见，尽管这些意见看起来都不算大，可老压在他的心里。

“——对了。”他临行前又多了句嘴，萝丝看出他好像自己也惊讶于为何要说出接下来的话似的，席恩自嘲地笑了笑，然后再次开口：“我们得出去一趟——我是说我还有我养父的几个孩子，最近一阵子——可能有一个月我们都不在城堡里，跟我们一起走的还有一些士兵。你可以半夜去校场练练——那里可都是些货真价实的玩意儿。你从神木林东边过去，我给你在一间空客房里留扇窗户，你可以从那儿直接去校场。小心别受伤，也小心别被巡逻的士兵们发现。”

“如果他们发现我，我也不会供出你的。”萝丝顺着他的意思说，席恩微微一笑，又在她唇上亲了一下，“这就好啦。我一回就来找你。”

他走了之后，萝丝给妓院老板交了一些钱，还买了一滴避孕药，这就已经花了两个银币了。不过还好她的存款还有五六十个银币。萝丝按照席恩的指点，每天傍晚从神木林东边过去翻到客房里睡一觉，到半夜才溜到校场锻炼，大约四五个小时之后，估算着城门即将打开，她才又溜回客房，从窗户跳下去，到附近的温泉洗个澡，这让她有了种回到从前那只懂训练的单纯岁月，感到一种疲惫的幸福。——当然，她和席恩上完床也有类似的感觉。一个月不见他，她倒还有几分想念他。不过要她说实话的话，她倒是希望他们都别回来，她一个人半夜在校场真可谓如鱼得水，虽然没有马，可能自在训练，对她而言已经极为难得了。

她对外则一直声称最近她身体不好，大家也都相信她。毕竟她的脸和身体都显而易见地瘦了，下巴变尖了，腰变细了，只有胸部还是原样，而且似乎因为腹部变小，那两个东西显得更大了，看起来更诱人——萝丝并非为了诱人才锻炼的，但她还是不得不把她的胸衣拿去改紧了一些。

离席恩他们回来的时间越来越近了，她想，她要趁着还有一点时间再多练一会儿长矛和弓箭——毕竟妓院的小屋子里伸展不开，可她没想到的是，就在她还觉得还有那么几天的时候，罗柏·史塔克提前回来了，席恩没来得及、也没有途径派人通知她，因为在罗柏策马回去的时候，席恩还在跟琼恩·雪诺，他养父的私生子比赛谁能先猎到一头大野猪呢。

罗柏急着把他抓住的几只小兔子送给他的弟弟妹妹们。面对席恩和琼恩，这两个天生就不对盘的男孩——虽然席恩大上他们几岁，但他还是觉得他很幼稚，他们似玩笑又似认真的争斗让他有些兴味索然，尽管狩猎也能演练战术、增加作战能力，可是他却觉得，这种孩子气的举动并不真能增长他们的战斗意识。等到席恩抓住了那头野猪，才发现罗柏早就启程回城堡了。

罗柏穿过猎人门时，天已完全黑了。他让人将小兔子给珊莎、艾丽娅、布兰和瑞肯送去，又把猎到的狼和野猪送去厨房，安顿好猎狗，吃了东西，又洗了个澡，已是凌晨一点。他穿过庭院，想去履行一下长子的责任，去守卫室看看守卫们是否尽职之时，忽然听到隔墙之外的校场里传来有节奏的脚步声。

一定是哪个士兵在此偷偷锻炼以获取荣誉，罗柏如是想着，悄悄地推开了校场的大门。此时天空只有一轮新月，朦胧的光影落在一个人身上，从身姿来看，罗柏立刻看出那并不是什么士兵，而是一个女人。

她正绕着校场跑步，由于罗柏极力隐藏他的身形，此时除那一点点的月色之外别无光源，所以她没发现他，或者说她不知道他今晚会在这儿出现——罗柏·史塔克思考着这个女人出现在这儿的原因。一会儿他就发现她不只是随便跑跑，她足足跑了十圈，跑步的时候姿势正确，呼吸与动作配合得很好，可以说比他见过的所有士兵都好。

她跑完之后，先是做了一些热身运动，然后走到器械架前，拿起了一把真剑——罗柏自己至今还只是用木剑练习。他看到寒光闪闪，那把剑在她手里虎虎生风——可惜，很快她就气喘吁吁了，可能她的体力还没能跟上。她把那把剑放下，转身拿了一副弓箭，她拿弓的样子和他们不一样——和他从前训练的都不一样，扣弦的方式也不一样，他们用食指中指无名指三指来拉弓弦，而她用大拇指来拉，箭尾卡在拇指和食指的指窝，她的弓拉得非常满——他也从没见人拉得这么满过。她稍微一瞄就放出，然后箭支稳稳地正中红心。

罗柏肯定自己从没见过这种射箭方法，他猜那是不是从多恩——这块大陆最南边传来的技术。接着他看到那女人在地上翻滚，一个跟头过去，接着就是一箭，再往旁边翻一个跟头，然后又是一箭，紧跟着她往另一方狂奔几步，再射一箭，如此反反复复，一共射出了十一箭，最后她反手把弓背到了背上，箭支紧随其后搭在弓上，她几乎没有瞄准，就这样又射了一箭，所有的箭都在红心上。罗柏看得呆住了，他从没见过箭术这么精湛的人，听都没听说过。

她从地上站了起来，别有一种凛然逼人的气势。她拍了拍身上的灰，从旁边的桌上拿起一个水囊喝了几口又放了下去。罗柏听到她重重地叹了口气：

“要是有匹马就好了。”

他这才明白，原来刚才她是在模拟马上射箭，因为没有马只能在地面滚动？他忽然很想知道，假如她有了马，她将会如何射箭呢？

她没停下来休息，而是换了把磨得锋利的大剑继续练习，足足练了四个多小时，直到月亮落下去，城门发出吱嘎的响声，她才穿上一件毛皮斗篷，拿着那把大剑匆匆离去。

罗柏发现她进了一间客房，不由怀疑起是不是最近城堡来了什么母亲的客人，毕竟父亲和他几个兄弟都远在狼林打猎——母亲的什么朋友拥有这样厉害的箭术？而他母亲的客人又何必半夜来偷偷练习，连匹马都没有呢？他思考着，等到他决定第二天去问问母亲的时候，他发现自己已经身处客房门外了，那怪女人就在客房中的一间里，但现在所有的门都已经关上了，他屏住呼吸听着里头的动静。

过了一会儿，他听到一阵轻微的、窗户打开的声音，罗柏以自己的直觉判断，这女人要逃走了，她并不是什么客人，但他也猜不出她到底是什么人。又一阵声音传来，罗柏·史塔克听得出这是从正中那扇门里推出来的，他连忙跑过去，把门推开，只见窗户果然是打开的，他冲过去透过窗户一看，只见一个女人的身影在树林里一闪而过。

罗柏·史塔克不会想到他追出去会看到什么惊人的场景，他只知道他决不能让这女人跑了。他跳下那扇窗户，顺着那女人消失的踪迹寻去，但是只走了几步他就停住了——他恍然大悟，现在终于明白女人为何从客房里钻出来。只因客房的正下方便是一座天然的地底温泉，泉水注满了三个小池，那女人正站在其中一个小池里，用一只裸足试探着水温。一条褐色的粗麻裙子和一件毛皮斗篷扔在一边，那柄大剑放在衣物上面——啊，当然啦，她此刻身上什么都没穿，没人洗澡的时候会穿着衣服……

罗柏躲在一块大石头后面，他别过脸去，那奇怪的一幕——他从未见过的、女人在月光下闪闪发光的裸体刚才一瞬间就打进他的脑子。他觉得自己眼前似乎闪过些许彩色亮光，那一刻他没法在心底里找到任何庄严的东西，只有一种奇特的冲动在盘旋上升。灵魂似乎在触摸着什么不得了的东西……然而他忍耐着。他隐忍不发，什么都不说，屏住呼吸，等着那女人到水里去，等着让温泉的厚重的迷雾吞没那美丽的、充满诱惑的身体。

他等到另外一阵撩水的声音响起才转过脸来，透过大石头上的空洞望过去。只见女人已经置身于小池中央，只露出形状优美的脖子和一部分肩膀。她的肩膀圆润光滑，在水雾的衬托下，还似乎飘洒着温暖的芳香，她用手撩起水来撒上去，那水珠顺着那迷人的曲线滑下来，仅仅一个简单的动作，就几乎让未经世事的罗柏·史塔克透不过气。薄薄的雾气在他胸中膨胀扩散，他着了迷地盯着她充满力量与美的动作，在这幽暗的、几乎不像是自然界的梦境之地，她半闭着眼懒散地斜倚在石壁上，一边用手揉搓着肩膀和脖子，同时紧蹙眉头。

她为什么发愁呢？他不由得猜测起来——是的，她没有马……

他看到她随便在身上揉搓了几下，似乎身上只有些刚才运动产生的汗水，不需要多么用力，亦不需要擦洗全身——他感到自己的内心陡然升上来一种奇怪的失落感。不过现在她拆开了长长的辫子，把那束在月光下晚霞一般的头发披散开来，给它们涂上一点肥皂，放在温泉里洗了起来。

可是她显然不是个有耐心的人。当她垂着头，那头红发几乎能披到她的膝头，洗了一会儿之后，她似乎困窘起来，头发全都缠在一块了，她试着扯了好几下，那头发也没办法自行变得柔顺。罗柏见过妹妹珊莎洗头，那是需要侍女们在一旁帮忙的，一个人如果实在要洗，没有三四个小时根本洗不干净。他一动不动躲在山石之后，运用他打猎习来的种种技巧藏影匿踪——他倒要看看，这女人现在该怎么办？她被这头美丽的秀发困住了，而城门即将打开，白天即将降临。


	7. 罗柏·史塔克的无名之火

一阵巨大的水声响起，那女人从水里直接站了起来，水珠在她身上滑落，一道白光如群星忽然坠落，令他的双眼陡然睁大了——他看到了，如此近距离地看到那美好的肉体，那对微微颤动的、挺立的双峰，双峰之上滚落的水珠和那艳丽的红蕊。她走动了几步，那修长匀称又结实的大腿仿佛笼罩了一层乳白色的雾，这一幕的杀伤力委实惊人，罗柏·史塔克竟觉得自己的心脏似乎受到了咄咄逼人的一击，他的大脑一阵恍惚，心脏似乎停止了跳动——过了好几秒种它才重新搏动起来，此刻它步履艰难地在胸腔里震动着，而且越来越焦灼难耐了……

他看到那女人把大剑拿起来了，她一条腿搁在石头上，侧过脸来好让头发整个垂下去，她随意撩了撩那头长发，好让它们变得整齐一点。罗柏几乎猜到她要做什么了，但还是有点不敢相信——有谁会不喜欢那样一头火红的秀发呢？但是她毫无可惜之色地举起了那把磨得异常锋利的剑，把那一大团她根本理不清的头发都割下来，缠成一团扔在地上，等她再直起腰来，罗柏发现她的头发现在仅到背部中央，她自己对此极为满意地笑了笑。接着她重新踏回池子里，脸上简直是容光焕发，美得惊人。她甚至吹了几声口哨——她大概怎么也不会想到，此刻正有一个少年就躲在她附近，他那贪婪的目光如何逡巡她的身体，他激动的血液如何炽烈涌动，她全都一无所知。

罗柏一想到这里他的心脏便跳得更快，他的神经摆动得更为剧烈，他身上的控制着想象力的网络开始编织起一个幻梦，那梦里朦胧地，他看到那女人在热气腾腾的池子里打开了身体，她使劲地往后摆动了一下手臂，发出一声极为畅快的舒展的呻/吟，他感到脸上一阵发热，身上也一阵发热，似乎他已经心知他处在何等情境的前奏，但他仍站在原地、一动不动，心脏搏动如同一头受惊的小鹿。幽微的月光从繁密的橡树、铁树和哨兵树纵横交错的树叶透过来，光线是那么模糊不清，可他仍然能看到……他能看到她的唇边一个羞涩的笑容溜过，他的视觉从未像此刻这样明晰——他看到她咬住嘴唇，似乎正下定一个艰难的决心，然后——

他看到她的手往她自己的两腿中间伸去。雾气迷蒙，又兼有黑暗的衬托以及泉水的遮掩，他根本看不到她到底伸向了哪里——他从未见过女人完整的肉体，因此那些想象也是莫可名状的……他不知道她正在做什么，但是他能看到她的手在动作，她在奇异地抚摩着某处，她的手正把某种生命力注入她自己的体内，她挺起胸膛，呼吸随着手的动作渐渐急促起来——那呼吸似乎打在他脸上，动人的喘息声似乎响在他的耳边，引诱他前去一探究竟——他听到自己的呼吸也跟着急促起来，他勉强控制住自己，害怕他的声音太大惊醒了对方，但是对方什么都听不到了，她娇喘着，美丽的脸庞上出现了些许狰狞，又显现着他从未见过的妩媚。不知怎地他害怕了，惊惧了，一种无法把握自我的感觉让罗柏·史塔克感觉到分外恐慌。他不想再抓住什么了，宁愿自己没有看到过这一幕，他退却了，从那石头后面匆匆逃走，正如他来时一样。可是他心里清楚地知道，有些东西是抹杀不掉的。

罗柏·史塔克逃一般地回到了他的卧室，当他脱掉厚重的毛皮外衣，又脱掉亚麻衬衣，躺在温暖的毛皮被褥里，闭上眼睛之时，眼前就晃动着那白色的、充满了美与诱惑的身体，那只伸向不可知的手亦攫住他的灵魂。他原本以为只要回到这里，自己的心便能重归麻木不仁，但是他自觉灵魂被玷污了，而且并不是浅层次的，而是深入肌理的——睡神也不来拯救他。某种期待强力地刺激着罗柏·史塔克的心，夜晚开始褪色了，那彩色的光芒像一颗又一颗尖细的牙啃噬着他的心，还有那温暖厚实的毛皮给肌肤带来的奇特的感觉——那好像是无数只女人的手在抚摸他，鼓动着他不要把身体绷得那么紧，要更放松一些，触觉要更敏感一些，他的大脑一阵发痒，有什么东西在悄声怂恿着他，告诉他有些事是人生的必然，他不应该害怕，应该闭着眼睛、屏住呼吸去期待着一个即将到来的猎人……她不会扑空的，因为这儿躺着一个心甘情愿的猎物，期待着她用白色的火焰烧灼他的身体——

他气喘吁吁，浑身燥热，辗转难眠。最后他从床上爬起来，穿起衣服，来到校场——席恩·葛雷乔伊还有他的兄弟们都还没回来，他开始练习剑术，练了一会儿又焦躁不安起来，他又改练射箭，练了一小会儿又自觉技术不济改练长矛了，当他骑着马在场内奔驰时，他又想到那女人懊恼的声音：

“要是有匹马就好了……”

——有匹马你也不能胜过我，他对自己说，这句话说得没什么底气，不过多少成功地转移了他的注意力，让他不再全心全意想着那白皙的、充满肉欲的身体，转而回想起她精湛的箭术来。忽然他有了个奇特的念头：假如他和那女人较量剑术，谁会赢？他记得她和他一样，还使不动真剑。

当金光熠熠的太阳自东方升起，那些未知的光线如金色的箭矢倾斜地射在庭院中央时，一阵急雨似的马蹄声传来，罗柏·史塔克放眼望去，只见席恩·葛雷乔伊纵马驰来，直接闯进了院子。他的脸上永远笑意殷殷，他身后则跟着永远不知开心为何物的琼恩·雪诺，罗柏从他们的表情就能看出——席恩赢得了比赛。

“我把野猪送到厨房去了，”席恩跳下马兴致勃勃地告诉他，然后他把马拴好，“我早饭不和你们一起吃了，罗柏。”

“为什么？”罗柏问。

“一件对男人来说很重要的事，”席恩对他说，“不过你和琼恩还不懂这些，因为你们还是些无知的小鸟。”他往罗柏的双腿中间一瞥，露出一个似笑非笑的表情。

“别跟我们提这种下流事，葛雷乔伊。”一大股怒火从罗柏心底爆出来——一种莫名其妙的愤怒。席恩向来喜欢开这种玩笑，他虽然厌恶但从不阻止，可是今天这怒火里显然夹杂着别的东西，异样的火气如贪婪的烈焰腾空而起，“你以为谁都跟你一样？”

席恩收住了玩世不恭的笑，诧异地看着他。正当罗柏觉得自己的怒火确实有点莫名其妙的时候，席恩忽然又笑了：“那就让我们拭目以待，罗柏·史塔克。我倒要看看临冬城公爵的继承人在某些时候是否比他的养子更高贵些。”


	8. 置身两个男人的战争

席恩说完就大踏步离开了。罗柏·史塔克那高贵的做派真叫他浑身都不舒服——他倒想知道，罗柏光着身体和女人在一块也这么一板一眼吗？还是说他会比他还要下流？他敢肯定是后者，因为罗柏被憋坏了。青春的冲动人人都有，可不见得人人都懂纾解的方法。他匆匆洗了个澡，赶到萝丝房中。

他伸手推门，但门是锁着的。席恩敲了敲门，很快便有人来开门，萝丝那因消瘦越发姣好的脸出现在门后面，看到是他，神情立刻迷茫转为些许欣喜。门还有一半没打开，他用一条腿挤开门抱着她，把脸埋在她脖子里乱嗅。

“天呐，我好想你。”他把她举起来说，用腿把门带上，只一秒就把萝丝放倒在床上亲吻她的嘴唇。

“我好困，”女人用两条胳膊把他往外推，但是席恩却能感觉到，她拒绝得不是那么用心，反倒像在对他撒娇。他开心地笑着，脱她的衣服，咯吱她，又吻她的胸部，抚摸她的全身，竭尽全力破坏她的睡眠，很快他就置身于她的双腿之间，深埋在她的身体里，房间里激情的火花飞舞，萝丝在身体的震荡中，陡然感到一种短暂的、闪电般的狂乱颤动，就像幸福来临的瞬间。

他俩很快就抱在一块陷入了沉睡。没人还有精力清理什么，他们在一种粘腻的场景里，在柔软毛皮的抚慰中，任由睡意侵蚀着他们的身体。

他们一直睡到了下午才醒过来。萝丝平时绝不会这么晚起来，可能席恩的怀抱令她放松了，她在这种温柔里感到身体闪过一阵奇特的虚弱，席恩也是如此。当他醒来时，他好像才刚记起来史塔克公爵下午让他过去一趟，他匆匆起身穿戴好，走前又紧紧抱了她一下。

“你剪头发了！”他忽然说。

她朝他耸耸肩：“我不会洗头。”

“这么说我再也不用担心被它们缠住脖子了？”他一副惊喜的样子，“而且我好喜欢你身上的香皂味儿。”

“我没钱买香水。”她实话实说，“有钱我也不买。”

“我真喜欢你这股劲儿。”他告诉她。他站在门口望着她，简直有点依依不舍，她用那双大大的、深蓝色的眼睛看着他，眼神深邃如碧空；或者说，又如铁群岛四侧的深海，不可捉摸。等他终于和她告别去和史塔克大人报告狩猎情况之时，眼前仍晃动着那双从容又危险的眼睛。

到了晚上他又去找她，现在他们俩都精神十足了，折腾到大半夜也还睡不着。

“他们什么时候还去打猎？”萝丝问，“我挺喜欢你们那个校场，虽然小了点。”

“是我们什么去。”席恩纠正她，“我总要陪着他们的，不管他们去哪儿都会带着我。”

“然后他们会永远记得你姓葛雷乔伊，而非史塔克。”她半趴在他胸上说，带着些甜蜜的倦怠，“而我呢，即使以后有人知道我的名字，也只会称呼我为‘临冬城的萝丝’——这就是贵族们的游戏，血缘便是一切。”

“可是铁种不一样，萝丝。”席恩告诉她，“铁群岛总是以实力为尊。”

“血缘之内的实力，”她纠正他，“血缘总是前提。比如我，我也是在家族争竞中被选为铁卫的，可若不是出身于家族，我便无从拥有备选资格，更别说被选中了。国王对我们忽然发难，也是因为我们家族间的关系本就盘根错节，不分你我，这股势力早隐隐在王权之上——我现在才明白国王培植直属军队的真正用意，他早就想除掉我们。”

“这么说你们成了他加强权力的牺牲品？”

“对。”她朝他淡然一笑，“但若我站在他的角度，我也会支持他的做法。”

“他平时对你们怎么样？”

“这和私人感情无关，”她如此断言道，“我们并非作为个人被除掉，而是作为一个阶层——你明白吗，席恩？这跟我们是好人还是坏人也没有关系。”

“说的真好，萝丝——”席恩从床上爬起来，说了一句社交性的客气话，萝丝知道他还年轻，没经历过什么大的风浪，因此可能没明白她的意思。不过她并不在乎。她的理想并非在这个世界找一个灵魂伴侣，而在于尽情品尝自由的滋味。

“我去校场看看，”他朝她点点头，“那边要是没人，也许我们可以一块儿练练，如果你把头发扎起来，把脸蒙上，我乐意给你打个掩护。”

他穿好衣服，信步走了出去。寒风吹在他的脸上，他的情绪陡然冷静下来。他带上门，在门外伫立了一会儿，望望天上冷冰冰的月亮，还有远处山峰明晃晃的积雪，到处都是冷寂的气味，这景物毫无悦目之处，北地干燥的冷风也和他记忆中铁群岛腥臭的海风完全两样。他内心忽然浮上来一股忧伤，这感情如此强烈，让他心脏传来一阵极其剧烈的疼痛，几乎有点站不住脚。

罗柏·史塔克，席恩在心里咀嚼着这个名字，这个临冬城公爵最理所当然的继承人；还有琼恩·雪诺，这个永远阴沉着脸的私生子以及他那头和罗柏·史塔克的红发完全不一样的黑发，那正和艾德·史塔克的发色一模一样。席恩思忖着这里头血缘所起的作用——萝丝真当他不懂她在说些什么吗？他只是不想听，所以他从房子里出来了，到外面透透气。

他很快来到校场外。刚才他对萝丝说去校场看看只不过是随口说说而已，他喜欢这么哄那些傻乎乎的女孩，让她们觉得他真心实意地爱她们。不过他知道萝丝不信他，从她那敷衍的笑容上就能看出来——人生就像一场戏，他想，没有必要活得那么认真，只要过得去就行了。

这听起来有点像逃避现实。不过席恩却冲着月亮咧开嘴无声地笑了，他抛开那些让人难受的情绪，打算推开校场的门，就在这时他听到有人在里面劈刺的声音。

他放慢脚步，轻轻把门推开，就看到罗柏·史塔克正举着剑劈砍着假人。他注意到罗柏的动作并不那么讲究章法，反而像是泄愤，好像有什么人把他气得非来这里发泄一番不可。

罗柏为什么这个时候时候出现在这？席恩猜想着——一个奇怪的时间，他转而问他自己：席恩·葛雷乔伊为什么这个时候出现在这？因为他要替一个他喜欢的妓女来探探校场里有没有人。

席恩猛然想起罗柏昨晚就回来了，他沉思地望向校场通往猎人门的路，仿佛看到昨天晚上，罗柏·史塔克是如何骑着马回到临冬城来，又是如何把猎物交给厨房，又是如何听到校场里面传出来的声音，如何像他一样推开门，看到萝丝在里面练习的情形——事情肯定不会到此戛然而止。他们总不会对视一眼就各自离开。

肯定发生了什么，席恩进一步想道，那么到底发生了什么呢？他收回脚步，回过头走回萝丝的房间。

萝丝已经准备好了，她扎起头发，把它们都收拢到一块亚麻围巾里，那条围巾顺便遮住了她的脸。

“那儿有人吗？外面守卫多吗？”她急匆匆地问道。

“那儿没人。”席恩随口说到，只见萝丝的眼前一亮。

“我可以去那儿吗？”她问。

“我想知道你昨天是怎么训练的，萝丝。”他抱住她跃跃欲试的身体，“你先别急着去，史塔克一家都回来了，守卫也增多了，我怕他们会改变巡逻地点和时间——你明白的，”他信口说到，萝丝若有所思地点了点头。

“跟我说说你昨晚的行踪。”他要求。

“我向你保证，我都是按照你规定的时间行动的，席恩。”她叫着他的名字，尽管他真想纠正她，“以你的身份你不应该这样随便称呼我”，但是现在他忍住了，他要好好听听这女人和罗柏之间到底发生了什么。

“我在天黑时分到达神木林，翻进客房。”她接着说，席恩暗自计算着时间，那时正是罗柏抛下他们往回赶的时候，“到了凌晨十二点钟响之后好一会儿，我才从这儿出去，一点钟到达校场，开始热身跑步。”——好的，按照马的速度，十二点罗柏回来了，一点钟他应该处理好了手头的杂务，刚好从校场经过。

“我在那里练了四个小时，没有听到守卫的脚步声。”萝丝强调着。

——当然，罗柏·史塔克可是打猎的好手，如果他要隐藏气味，你很难发现他。尤其当你沉迷于训练之时，你只注意到守卫的靴子重重踏在地上的声音，那又怎么会发现他呢？

“然后呢？”席恩追问。

“然后我就从客房去了温泉，洗了个澡。”萝丝答道。

——这就是他刚才在她身上闻到的香皂的味道，都对上了。席恩暗自思考着，从头到尾，萝丝都没有发现罗柏·史塔克的踪影，这当然是罗柏故意隐藏了身形，没有暴露的缘故。好的，他已经解开了谜底。席恩·葛雷乔伊再次把头凑近萝丝的脖子，他一边嗅着女人身上清新迷人的香味，一边重构出了这样的情景：在观看了四个多小时枯燥无味的训练场面之后，罗柏·史塔克跟着萝丝来到客房，想要询问她的来历，然后猝不及防之下，看到了她洗澡的场面——那一定相当香艳和刺激。萝丝的身体是他见过的最美的，更别说最近她锻炼之后，这具身体几乎能令人看一眼就燃烧起来。

现在他明白罗柏·史塔克为什么火气那么大了——这里头恐怕不只是怒火，还有别的、罗柏自己不想面对的、属于男人的火气。

——他会帮帮罗柏的，这可怜的孩子从未尝过女人的滋味。他也说过，他想看看罗柏·史塔克在女人床上会是什么样。他不信长子就一定比养子更高贵。他看了萝丝如今那富有个性的俏脸一眼，只觉得心脏一丝热血被激发起来，那种报复的心态一时间忽然间压倒了一切，他在她唇边温情一吻：

“萝丝，我们做个交易吧。”


	9. 罗柏：我比剑重要

“什么交易？”美丽的女人问，带着种席恩很少在其他女人身上见到的自由自在的神气，可是她的身份又迫使她无法得到真正的自由。

“我想叫你和罗柏·史塔克睡觉，”他说，一点儿也不脸红——当然，她是个妓女，和男人睡觉是她生存的手段，亦是她找寻自我的方式，再说她这么美，天生应该跟男人睡觉。“作为回报，我会送给你一把真剑——一把你梦寐以求的真正的大剑。”

“罗柏·史塔克？”萝丝问，“那个白皙精壮的男孩？”席恩闻言神情奇异地看着她，她不由得笑了，“听起来真是个划算的交易，席恩。”她说，“能跟漂亮的男孩睡觉，还能得到一把大剑，我有什么理由拒绝呢？”

“你早看上他了？”他问，话里带刺，“你早观察过他了？没人比他还白净对不对？”

萝丝那双深蓝色的眼睛又看着他，她笑眯眯地，那眼神就像在看一个闹别扭的孩子。

“你真有趣，”她说，“你提出的交易，可是你又嫉妒——”

“我不嫉妒，”他大声说，“你只是个妓女，我为什么要为你跟谁睡觉嫉妒？”他在说“妓女”这个词儿的时候顿了一下，似乎觉得自己有点过分，但是很快那股复仇的、要和他自己较劲的心态再次压倒了其他东西，他觉得自己的话说得极其有理——他不是在骂她，只是道出了真相。他说完了之后，觉得自己的心情好多了。

“我会告诉你详情的，”他听到她这么说，她锐利的深蓝色眼睛里尽是嘲讽，可并不招人厌。

“什么详情？”他在脑子里问道，嘴里什么也没说。

“——办事的详情，如果我能和他睡的话。而且我要两把剑，到时候我会把图样给你的。”她冲他挑了挑眉毛，好像她完全了解他在想什么，而且一副胜利在握的样子。接着她抚了抚他的脸。

“天呐，”她学着他那时惊讶的语气，“我好喜欢你现在扭曲的表情。”

“你以前真的是骑士？”席恩皱着眉头问，“你怎么会这么口无遮拦？”

“以前我只会在心里说这些，我父亲说骑士只应该在合适的时候说话，女人尤其应该如此。”她好心地告诉他，“但现在我想说什么就说什么。”

“那你现在可真是个坏女人，”他气愤地说。

“你不喜欢吗？”她暧昧地朝他眨眼，“——好了，现在告诉我，那个了不起的、叫你嫉妒的男孩在哪儿？”

“说不定他正在等着你，萝丝。”席恩说，再好好地打量了一下萝丝的脸——除了眼睛的颜色更深之外，她简直像个徒利家的人——同样白皙的皮肤，红色头发。难道以前的萝丝是徒利家的私生女？他开始想象这女人若是和罗柏做起来会是一副什么场景——如果他提议他也加入呢？罗柏会砍死他吗？

这时罗柏·史塔克已经在校场里劈砍了一个小时的假人。身上的燥热不但没有散去，反而愈发强烈——有种莫名的东西在他四周飘荡，他的额头和背部全是汗水，下巴上也有，他感觉到自己浑身都湿漉漉的，唔，因为他穿得太多了，他应该把外套脱下来才是——脱，露出——不对，他应该什么也不露，他还没学会欣赏自己的身体，尽管他知道它肯定很美。

他更用力地劈砍那东西——假人被他劈得歪歪斜斜地，他又换了个假人，劈得上面的毛毡都翘起来，奇妙的夜色和从容的月光罩没了他，它们那么纯洁美好，他却感到阵阵焦急和束缚。

这时空气中传来箭矢飞来的奇异哨响，等罗柏想躲开的时候，那只箭已经擦着他的脸颊射进了他面前假人的左臂。他的目光不由自主地随着箭支望去，只见整支箭都插了进去，只露出不停颤动的箭尾。

他的心猛地一跳，连忙转过脸去，只见昨晚出现在这里的那个女人再一次出现在他面前。一条褐色的亚麻围巾围住她的脸，只露出两只深蓝色的大眼睛，火红的头发披散在她脑袋两侧，这么近距离地看她，她比那时更美了，此刻的她美得更实在，几乎触手可及。她手里拿着的，是他最喜欢的一张强弓。

“你是谁？”他问了一个纠缠了他两个晚上和一个白天的问题。

“你该加强一下你的礼仪，my lord。”她沉稳地开口，罗柏注意到她在念到“my lord”的时候，嘴底有种暗暗的嘲讽，一种让出身高贵的史塔克不快的腔调。“我不知道北方的规矩是怎么样的，但在我个人看来，你在问别人名字之前，难道不应该先介绍一下你自己？”

“我是在询问一个小偷的姓名。”罗柏挺直脊背昂然说道，“——我想任何主人都不会在和小偷对话的时候，主动道出名姓。”

她的眼睛弯了起来。罗柏猜测她那隐藏在亚麻围巾后面的嘴唇也弯了一下，好像他的话让她觉得可笑。他一边回味着那天看到的微张的、从喉咙里逸出呻吟的红唇，一边重新回想了一下他刚才的话，他觉得自己说得非常得体，这让他的腰又挺直了一些。同时他又在想，为什么她会不认识他呢？她没看到他衣服上绣的家徽吗？

“奥，原来我是个小偷，”她笑意盈盈地说，“那么你是不是要抓住我呢？”她把手里的弓箭放到一边，接着抓住身侧的大剑，以剑尖点地，左手按住胸口，朝他点头示意——一个标准的骑士礼。

罗柏顿时觉得被她羞辱了——她当然不可能是骑士，七国之内据他所知几乎没有女骑士。可她的姿势却异常标准，就好像她天天在家练习似的，可就算这样他还是能从她的身姿里看出深切的、恶意的嘲讽来。

“我没必要和你比武，”他尝试着以北境继承人的身份说话，尽管他心里确实想和她比试一场。什么都行，最好是能在马上比试长枪，也许他能一下子把她刺下马来。

——刺。那只手又抓住他的灵魂了，并且带来肉体的震动。他视线模糊地盯着她握着大剑的右手。

“我只需要让守卫们逮捕你。”他威严地说，心里却拿不定主意。

女人压根不把他的威严放在眼里。

“我以为你想跟我练练，”她举起大剑说。罗柏不由得猜测她是不是早就知道他在偷看她，她是不是故意带他去温泉那边的？想到这个他的身体不由一阵发热，但是女人脸上看不到任何暗示和端倪。她脸色很是沉静。“如果你赢了，我会束手就擒的，到时候你怎么处置我都行。”

——怎么处置你都行。他心想，他又想到热气腾腾的温泉、洁白柔美的肉体和那只伸向幽暗的手。

“还是说你觉得自己赢不了我，要让守卫们帮忙？”她问。

罗柏·史塔克当然知道她在激他，他应该马上把守卫们都叫进来，他已经感觉到面前有一个挖好的深坑，上头仅仅浅浅地铺了一层稻草，一心等着他跳进去。

“如果你赢了呢？”他问，眼睁睁地听凭自己往陷阱里跳去。他的大拇指激动地抚过剑柄——这也是一把训练用剑，不是一把真剑，可刚好适合他，女人的剑也一样。不过他有种预感，那就是女人的剑配不上她的剑术，她很可能技术高超，只是臂力不济。

“那你就得答应我一个要求。”女人回答。

——那是当然的，她想要一匹战马。罗柏如此肯定地想到。可是临冬城的每一匹战马都有编号，他不可能不经过父亲把它送给她。何况到现在为止，他还根本不知道她是谁。一个女的流浪武士？雇佣骑手？

“我只能答应你我能给得出的东西。”他听见自己答道。

“奥——我敢肯定你百分百能给得出。”对方那深蓝色的眼睛朝他调侃地一瞥，像个小男孩那样淘气地眨动着。他真想扯下她脸上的亚麻围巾，好看看她的嘴唇到底是怎么笑的。

“你为什么带着那围巾？”他突兀地问，“你是不是我们城里的人？你怕我认出你来？”

对方一言不发，用剑向他示意——罗柏·史塔克明白，这是在让他先做自我介绍。他清了清嗓子，用最能体现贵族风范的语气说道：“好的，那你听着——我是临冬城主与北境统领之子——”

“嘘，嘘。”她打断了他的自我介绍，“别提这些虚头巴脑的东西，别一副高高在上的样子，My lord.”她拖长了语调读着这两个单词，让他能听清楚她就是在明明白白地嘲讽，“这些称号能帮你赢吗？你不提它们就没法介绍你自己，就像出行的时候非得穿上衣服不可？”她的目光溜到他穿得严严实实的领口。罗柏的身体弹动了一下，他忽然有点想扯开衣领。

“——直接告诉我你的名字就好。”

“我名罗柏·史塔克。”他说，心里有点恨她这样贬损他的尊严。“你呢？”

“好极了，罗柏·史塔克，这就是真实的你。”她置若罔闻地说，“你可别指望我尊敬地喊你主人老爷这一套，我的剑不认这个——至于我的名字，等你打赢了我，我会告诉你的。”

罗柏·史塔克再也忍不住怒火了：

“你说得对，我们应该用剑说话。”他把剑抽出来，等着她上前。

他们都没穿铠甲，连锁子甲都没穿，萝丝是因为无钱购买，罗柏则是没有预料到会有一场比武。现在女人就站在他面前，她侧着身体，单手持着那把大剑，剑尖正对着罗柏。罗柏出于某种自傲的本能，举起剑朝她的剑劈了过去，女人往后退了一大步，躲过了这一剑。

——如果她穿着铠甲她肯定没法这么快，罗柏暗想，不知道她有没有经过专门的骑士训练，知不知道穿上铠甲的感觉和穿着粗麻布衣服的感觉不一样？

很快他就明白了。她的步伐非常灵活，但又不是刺客们的步伐，他从前在父亲打巨型猎物的时候也看到过这样谨慎而艺术的步调。罗柏当时就猜测父亲很有可能是从战场上学得的，但是眼前这女人可不像上过战场的样子。她剑术的精湛亦是他平生仅见。昨晚她锻炼的时候没玩什么花样，使得很朴素，让他误以为她的剑术不够实用。但是当她连接躲过了他三剑，柄头在他左边的小腿以及肩部各敲击了一次，震得他全身发麻之后，他才恍然大悟：这种纯为致命而生的剑术绝不是花架子。

罗柏·史塔克拿出了他能拿出的最大的专注力，可还是没用，他根本跟不上她的速度，她的剑却好像能从各个角度劈过来，让他无从抵挡。

“右腿，”她说，话音刚落，剑身便在他右边大腿上狠狠地拍了一下，罗柏闷哼了一声，跪倒在地上。

“你为什么不劈下来？”他问，感到自己受到了很大的侮辱，到现在他身上一个口子都没留，衣服上却到处是剑身、剑柄撞出的痕迹，他觉得自己的身体上肯定布满了红的或紫的印子。

“我只是想要一两样东西，罗柏·史塔克。”她说，接着她好像明白了什么似的，“你是想要一两道伤口来证明你的英雄气概？”她忍不住又笑了，“你们贵族总是如此。”她微微皱着眉头，似乎非常排斥他贵族的身份。罗柏因此猜测她的地位并不高，当然了，没有马，也买不起一把真剑，穿着一件最劣质的毛皮衣服，里面则是一条粗布裙子，她的地位自然高不到哪儿去。但这身本领又绝不像是地位低下的人能学的。

“你要什么？”他拉住她伸出的一只友好的手，她的手型很漂亮，手心里却有一些他很熟悉的、长期握着武器的硬茧子。

萝丝闻言头往后摆了一下，要她直截了当地说出席恩·葛雷乔伊的要求，真是有点为难她。不过她转念一想，这里并不是她过去生活的地方，她完全可以把自己的脸皮放在地上踩踏，毫不犹豫地道出自己下流的要求。以罗柏·史塔克的脾气——对，她当然早就认得他，早就听无数人谈起过他，不过那时她对他毫无兴趣——他一定不会在这种不重要的事情上违背誓言。

但是她又想到了另一件事，那就是她刚才对罗柏·史塔克提出的是“答应我一个要求”，她大可不必跟他上床，只需要直接找他要两把剑，也许还能要一匹马，再要一点钱，早点离开这里。

——她想提的可不止一个请求。她简直希望罗柏·史塔克给她资助一身骑士套装。但是她也不希望违背誓言，尽管她早就对自己说让骑士精神见鬼去吧，但那总需要一个过程。再说，没有信誉的人在哪都活不下去，她应该把这归结为做人理念而非骑士精神？

“听着，罗柏·史塔克，”她犹犹豫豫地说，呼吸打在亚麻围巾上的感觉太不舒服了，她的口鼻之间全是热乎乎的潮气，她真想赶紧把它扯下来，“现在你有一个选择。”

就是这样，她想。把责任推给罗柏·史塔克就行，到时候就对席恩说罗柏·史塔克愿意用两把剑换取贞操。

“你可以选择跟我睡一觉，或者给我两把上好的剑。”她一口气说完，男孩漂亮的眼睛顿时瞪得比铜铃还大，他好像没听清她在说些什么似的，连嘴都张开了。

“你会选给我两把剑对不对？我很需要它们。”她趁机循循善诱，“再说你的贞操——”根本没用。她差点就说出口了，但男孩气愤地打断了她：

“你凭什么认为我还比不上两把剑？”


	10. 罗柏·史塔克的初次

“奥。”萝丝沉默了。和男孩面面相觑了好一会儿，直到男孩眨了下眼睛，转过脸去。

“那我们走吧——我们去哪儿？”她问。

罗柏·史塔克没有回答她，他愣在原地半晌，似乎在思考自己怎么就说出了刚才那句话似的，然后他定了定神，当先朝他自己的卧房走去。

“我们不用先洗个澡吗？”萝丝跟在他身后问，她看了看罗柏汗湿的头发，不难想象他毛皮衣服下面的身体该如何热气腾腾。

“我房间里有热水管道。”他告诉她，“到时候你想怎么洗都行。”

“奥。”她虚应了一句，跟在他后头。

两人就这样默默无言地在城堡里穿梭，萝丝偶尔会抬头望望远处群山环抱处郁郁苍苍的树林，它们在朦胧的月光下无声地依偎着，大地亦寂静无声，只有他们俩的脚步声窸窣作响，这声音显得空气更干燥空洞了。

他们走进了罗柏·史塔克的房间。罗柏小心翼翼地把门带上，生怕被什么人看见。等他从门那儿转过身来之后，两人又局促地对视了一会儿，不知道该怎么办了。

罗柏·史塔克正如他的脸所表现出来的那样纯洁无暇，他至今别说有任何性经验，就连吻都没接过，连女人的手都没碰过——他的母亲和父亲显然都是正派人，父亲艾德·史塔克除了头一年有过一个私生子之外，十数年来谁也没看见过他跟哪个女人有过亲密的举动，甚至连谈话都没有；而他的母亲凯特琳·徒利更是母亲中的典范，她把她的子女们都教养得如同水晶般晶莹剔透、毫无杂质。

萝丝——或者说萝丝瑟薇也仅有过数次与席恩·葛雷乔伊的经验，可席恩每次都非常主动，他永远都那么急不可耐，根本用不着萝丝干任何事，他就会自己上来把萝丝剥光，再把自己剥光，然后——他就教过她一次怎么在上面做。可是罗柏·史塔克怎么就不自己脱掉衣服呢？她想，他也不请她坐下，也不说话，就站在门口和她四目相对，眼睛里完全没有席恩·葛雷乔伊那种驾轻就熟的模样，反而充满了紧张和羞涩，一副手脚都不知道要放哪儿的样子。

萝丝被他影响得也紧张起来。是的，就在几天前，她还是个纯情小处女呢。

“你要去洗个澡吗？”他放低声音问，指着房间里的一个小门，“那里面有热水管道。”

“啊，好……好的。”萝丝放下那柄大剑，正要朝浴室走去，忽然罗柏·史塔克又把喊住了：

“里面有点湿。”他说，又看了看她身上的毛皮外套。

——他在暗示她应该在这儿脱光衣服吗？萝丝暗暗猜想，她先是掀开了自己的亚麻围巾，男孩的视线火热无比，盯着她的脸看个不停。接着她把手放到了纽扣上，只觉得男孩的目光又转而缠住了她的手指，她的指头不由得一阵轻颤，她拉着自己的衣襟，捏住一粒扣子，把它从扣眼里推出去，接着是下一粒，又下一粒，连明明一寸皮肤都还没有暴露，可是他热情的目光却让解扣子的动作显得分外色情。最后她把毛皮外套整个从身上脱下来，放在房间中央的一个椅子上。

这时罗柏·史塔克已经准备把脸转过去了，原本他只是好心提醒她别把那件外套弄湿。但是耳边忽然传来一阵窸窸窣窣的声响，女人已经一言不发地把粗麻裙子掀起来了，然后她又脱掉了胸衣。他没有办法移开视线了，他的目光不由自主沿着她匀称雪白的大腿爬到她平坦的腹部，然后是挺立饱满的乳房。

也许是空气过于紧张的缘故，那对红色的乳头慢慢挺立起来，就好像被无形的手指捏住了似的——他真想用手掌去试试托住它们是什么样的感觉——不要急，他告诉自己，很快他就有这样的机会……

萝丝进去很快就出来了，带着一身水珠，那水珠顺着大腿流下来，在她的脚边形成了两个小水洼。

“抱歉，里面没有可以擦身的东西——”

她在罗柏炽热的目光下讪讪地闭上了嘴。男孩也已经脱掉了身上的毛皮斗篷，他没有说话，从一个柜子里拿出了一条大毛巾，又默默地走了过来。萝丝正要去接，他却把手抬起来，用毛巾轻轻帮她把脸上的水渍擦干。

毛巾那粗糙的触感，擦在脸上有点微微的瘙痒，他细心地、一点点地按压着她的额头和脸颊，最后是红红的嘴唇。萝丝抬起头看着罗柏的脸，他的眼睛如天空般湛蓝，此刻那里面盛满了旺盛的情欲。他顺着脖子擦了下去，毛巾滑过她的锁骨，来到她的胸前。

男孩的呼吸骤然急促起来，他的眼睛微微湿润，好像清晨的风信子那么美丽。

“……我可以替你擦干净吗？”他的声音沉吟而微哑，完全不像刚才和她说话的声音了。

“嗯……”萝丝听到自己的声音也是如此，胸口传来一阵令人发疼的颤动。

男孩一下子把她抱起来放在床沿坐好，他强有力的手臂支撑着她光裸的背部。他的床很宽很大，铺着厚厚的毛皮褥子和被子，不过这里并不算冷，像席恩说的那样，热水管道流经房间四壁，让房间内部非常温暖。但即使是这样，当她光溜溜的、还带着水珠的屁股接触到那么柔软的毛皮时，还是忍不住舒服地扭动了几下。男孩顿觉一阵快感袭来，贴着她坐下的大腿肌肉顿时紧绷得像块石头。

他咬住了自己的嘴唇，不让喉间的呻吟溢出来，不想那么快在萝丝面前暴露此时他身上的感觉——那快感顺着紧绷的大腿流向心脏，流向他握着毛巾的手指，他的手指几乎拿不住毛巾了，事实上他就想扔下毛巾，用手指更真切地感受一下那滑腻的触感，他想低下头去，他想——

最后他还是小心翼翼地用毛巾从中心开始替她擦干乳房上的水珠。当毛巾滑过她挺立的乳头，他听到对方的喉咙深处发出了“嗯嗯”的细碎低鸣，他抬头望去，只见她已经脸颊潮红，半闭着眼睛，似乎那毛巾给她带来了甜蜜麻痹的感觉，让她忍不住叹息起来——他终于忍不住扔掉了毛巾，用手直接握住了那一直在他眼前炫耀晃动着的胸部。

“唔……”她高声呻吟了一声，他把她慢慢放倒在床上，一双手都在那对柔嫩的奶子细细揉弄，每一寸肌肤都不放过。似乎刚才她的反应给了他灵感，让他忍不住总要用大拇指刮过她的乳尖，每当他这么做的时候，总能听到她嘴里发出细弱的带着抽泣的声音，她的身体也会随之轻颤，摩擦着他还穿着亚麻衬衣的身体。

他喘息着坐了起来，把上衣解开随手扔到地上，又脱掉了裤子，再把他白皙而强壮的身体整个覆到萝丝身上，他感到那对柔嫩的浑圆正毫无阻碍地挤压着摩擦他结实的胸肌，他终于忍不住也颤抖了起来，下身硬得发疼，可是他却不知道应该怎么做，只能在她的大腿上来回蹭动。这时她的手绕上他的背部，抚摸着他早已变得敏感的背肌……他再次坐起来，用力地喘着气，平复着自己那跳动得过快的心脏，想让空气冷却一下自己过高的体温。

“罗柏……”她软软地喊着他的名字。

“你叫什么？”他急切地问，发梢湿漉漉地搭在他的额头，“告诉我你叫什么？”

“萝丝。”她迷蒙地回答，“我叫萝丝。”

“……萝丝。”他回味着这名字，然后仿佛下定决心似的，他带着羞涩地问道，“我……我能看看你吗？”他的视线带着粘稠的渴望，移向萝丝那个连她自己都不曾仔细看过的地方。

萝丝没来及回答，男孩已经带着不可拒绝的力道打开了她的双腿，她几乎能感觉得到那两道炙热的视线从她的下身划过，盯着那两片粉色的花瓣不放。

她感到一股奇异的羞耻袭来，自己的身体好像被他彻底翻开了一样，一下子没有了秘密。

他的视线仿佛是有形的，可空气却是冰冷的，她能感到自己的大腿在微微颤抖紧绷着，连带着那两片蜜唇也跟着颤抖起来，她不由自主地看了一眼罗柏的表情，只见他眼神迷离，喉结滚动，额头上全是汗，当他伸出手指划开蜜唇抚弄着那里，手指不小心碰触到某个小小的突起的时候，一阵阵触电的快感如浪涛一般袭来，萝丝不由得深吸了一口气，几乎是下意识地要夹紧双腿，夹住了他的手指，

“别……萝丝……”他在她大腿内侧印下一吻，浊重的呼吸喷洒在她敏感的肌肤上，她的身体猛地竟一下子软了下去——他真的没有经验吗？她的脑子里滑过这个问题，但是随着他手指的深入，她很快就把这个问题抛诸脑后了，她感到他的呼吸声越来越浓重，手指越送越深，大拇指还不停揉弄着他刚才找到的小小突起——他可真是个聪明的男孩。露丝她抬起腹部不自觉地配合他的动作，直到他的手指沾满泛滥的水色，全部送进去为止……原来不知不觉间，她的入口早就变得滑腻无比，此刻随着他手指的来回抽送，那儿正往外不停地涌出丰沛的汁液，她随着他的动作轻轻地哼着，内壁紧紧地包裹着他的手指，几乎要攀上顶峰……

但是男孩又一次及时停住了。他从她身上爬起来，脸上尽是深陷情欲又被自己那过火的情欲吓到的表情。他怔忡着，似乎无法接受身上涌来的一股股可怕的热潮，那热潮在他胸中激荡着，迫切等待着一场淋漓尽致的发泄——几乎是一瞬间，他就全身压了上去，坚硬的前端一下子就顶进了她柔软的蜜唇之内，她猝不及防地逸出了一声尖叫，他情不自禁地吻她的嘴，但是他连接吻的经验都没有，仅仅只是碰一下就离开了，同时下身坚决地顶进她的身体，一直顶到最深处。

“罗柏——”她无助地攀住他的肩膀，“慢一点——唔——罗柏……”

但是男孩置若罔闻。他似乎什么都听不见了，他的荣誉、他的身份、女人的身份，什么都没有了，他通通都不在乎了。他的眼前只剩下美好肉体和他自身汹涌澎湃的欲望。他把她的腰高高抬起，把膝盖放在他的肩膀上，然后再狠狠地贯穿她，看到她躺在他的身下，眼眶因他的动作发红，眼里饱含着奇妙的泪水，他就完全控制不住自己。

萝丝只觉得身体好像被完全撑开了——从前席恩就没这样做过，事后她猜测是否从前的萝丝从不锻炼身体的柔韧度，所以无法摆出这样的姿势，那么罗柏是从哪儿学来的呢？不过她没有余裕去想了，突如其来的巨大冲击让她几乎瞬间失去了思考能力……紧接着是激烈的冲击，那硬物拼命地挤出她体内黏黏的液体，又带出新的一波，淫靡的水声在室内不停地回响，萝丝的背部在毛皮被褥上来回摩擦，胸部也被带有硬茧的手粗暴地揉捏着……男孩似乎从有礼的绅士化身为凶猛的野兽，不停地、执拗地攻击着他刚从她身上发现的敏感点……萝丝感到胸部和下身都传来一阵奇特的疼痛，可那痛感又同时带来一阵奇妙的快感，让她无法控制那快感带来的猛烈颤抖。

“唔……别动。”男孩又一次吻了一下她的唇，在她耳边低哑地说道，那声音里还夹杂着低低的、性感的喘息，“……不要……别用力……”他苦恼地皱着眉头，停下了动作，“萝丝……里面放松一点，别……”但是萝丝根本控制不住自己的身体，在听到他的低语、看到他极力忍耐的痛苦的脸之后，她的内壁再次收缩起来，绞紧了他。

“好……”他好像放弃了似的，“好吧。”他闭上眼睛说。接着好像被禁闭的欲望彻底决堤了，罗柏·史塔克紧紧抱住她的身体，激烈地冲撞起来，室内顿时响起了更为粘腻的水声，一种要融化的兴奋感和难以形容的炽热从两人的下腹蔓延到全身，他们互相凝视着，男孩在冲撞时毫无章法地吻她，她也忍不住凑过去和男孩接吻，男孩一边扶着她的头，同时下身更加用力，她的视野渐渐黑暗，变得恍惚迷离起来，而感官却愈发地集中在一个越来越酸软的地方，那是身体最深处……那儿正发出被猛烈撞击的声音，所有的地方都隐隐作痛，直到一股强劲的液体打入她的身体……


	11. 罗柏·史塔克的疑问

罗柏·史塔克从她身上下来，紧紧握住她的手。两人胸脯都剧烈地起伏着，盯着天花板喘息了好一阵子。

过了一会儿，罗柏·史塔克忽然行动了，他侧过身体把萝丝抱了起来，她的上半身紧紧贴着他健壮的、肌肉块块分明的胸部，她这才意识到他们俩身上都大汗淋漓，尤其是罗柏，他皮肤上布满汗珠，在烛光的映照下闪闪发光，散发着一种奇特而迷人的气味……汗味里混杂了其他液体的味道，整个室内的空气如此暧昧而粘稠。萝丝比任何时候更敏感地意识到他们的皮肤紧紧相触，她的腿勾着他肌肉发达的腿。她不由自主地想起了那天席恩·葛雷乔伊让她在他身上学会的魔法……她低下头去，轻轻舔舐了一下罗柏·史塔克那结实胸膛一下，那里咸咸的，让她的舌尖几乎立刻麻痹了。

“唔……”男孩颤抖了一下，托着她屁股的手猛地一抬，萝丝身不由己地离开了他的胸，他单手按住了她的后脑，吻住了她的嘴唇。

男孩根本不会接吻，他只不过是轻轻地用嘴唇亲吻她的嘴唇罢了——萝丝想要更激烈一点的、席恩·葛雷乔伊给予她的那种，但是男孩很温柔细腻，一种不同于他高大强壮身材的、但是又符合他白皙皮肤和蓝色眼珠的细腻，他的动作非常轻，像梦掠过夜晚一样、像一片花瓣飘落脸颊一样柔和地轻触她的嘴唇，他还屏着呼吸，似乎害怕过分粗重的呼吸声会打扰这美好寂静的一刻——那些轻微如叹息的呼吸搔动着她脸上的融化，令她陶然欲醉……

萝丝缠着他的身体，他拥抱她的力量也越来越大，几乎要把她揉进自己的身体，但他的嘴唇依然温存可爱，似乎欲望全都聚集在他的内部而非嘴唇——萝丝抱住了他的脑袋，渐渐她的嘴唇再也无法满足于这种浅尝即止的吻了，她需要爆烈的、某种带有破坏性的东西——她想要撕裂生活的假面，要让这男孩和自己都面对现实。她转而摁住这男孩的头，从他开启的双唇间探入舌头——她并没能从席恩那里学来多少熟练的技巧，尽管她尝试着回应席恩的吻，可那时间并不长，此刻主宰她的是本能激发的强烈好奇心和情欲……她用舌头怯生生地试探着，试图戏弄他的舌尖，男孩再一次被她触发了，粼粼波动的水面骤然变成白色的浪涛，他贪婪的吸吮着她的舌尖，一边快速走动几步，仅用身体的挤压就把她固定在墙面上，另一只手则解脱出来，在她身上到处肆虐——

“……萝丝。”在接吻的间隙他气喘吁吁的问道，“你到底是谁？为什么……我从来没见过你？”

“我是临冬城的妓女，罗柏·史塔克。”她大声回答——几乎是故意的，她把“妓女”这个词儿发得分外清晰，确保他那因欲望迷迷糊糊的脑袋能正确地接受。

“奥。”他迷乱地回应着，一边又去吻她的嘴唇。萝丝用手抵住他的额头，嘴唇移过去靠近他的耳朵重复了一遍：“我是个妓女，罗柏·史塔克。”她不能不说自己心存某种恶意——说实话，她并不是严格意义上的妓女，但是她喜欢这么告诉罗柏·史塔克，想要看看这个曾一脸骄傲地道出自己是临冬城公爵之子的男孩发现自己跟一个妓女上床会有什么感想。

当然，她知道这个世界和她从前的世界一样，没有人会把和妓女上床当回事。可是罗柏·史塔克不同，她知道他母亲把他教育得很好很好，像百合花一样纯洁动人。他的父母当然想着给他找一个门第同样高贵的女孩结婚，而在那之前——在那神圣的、互相许诺的誓言发出之前，她已经抢先一步，夺得了这男孩的第一次，别人会怎么想这件事呢？那嫉妒心极其强烈、见不得不在婚约影响之外的交媾的临冬城女主人又会怎么想？何况她知道以她的身份，根本不能进入城堡，更别说躺在罗柏·史塔克的床上了。

可是她现在就在这里。她此刻就跟罗柏·史塔克两人什么也没穿，在热乎乎的、流经着温泉管道的墙壁上下流地磨蹭着对方的身体。

意识到这一点之后，萝丝清晰感到心脏深处涌出来一种恶毒的快乐，她在内心一遍又一遍地体会着、细细揣摩着自己内心这股恶毒到底来自何处——从她被抓住之后，经过几天的牢狱生活，直至被砍了头、又来到了这儿，一系列的遭遇使得她对国王、对贵族们甚至对骑士本身都产生了一种极其强烈的憎恶，她憎恨他们华而不实的荣誉感以及荒唐的做派，憎恨他们的虚伪——她仔仔细细地回想了自己前二十几年的生涯，终于想明白了一件事，那就是她的人生就是个彻头彻尾的大笑话，过去的自我理应死去，现在她要把过去压抑和埋葬在心中的一切话语和一切心声都袒露出来，她要毫不畏惧践踏自己从前的价值观，从而把时间放在追求自由的心上。

所以她放纵自己享受着想象中的、让贵族们颜面扫地的快感，尽管罗柏·史塔克的面容出奇英俊，他那漂亮的蓝眼睛专心地望着她时，简直瞬间就能叫人心旌摇动。

“——我听到了，”罗柏说，他依然用身体抵着她，“我想知道的事不止这一样，萝丝。”他轻轻吻着她的脸侧，“我还想知道你为什么深夜出现在校场里而不是在你自己的房子里……我想知道你为什么会给我两个选择？又为什么是那样的选择？你是不是和其他人有什么交易？”

“我也想知道一件事，罗柏·史塔克，”萝丝随口说道，把他从他的问题上带开。她暗自心惊于男孩的敏感，不愧是临冬城公爵之子，虽然他接受的不是标准的长子教育，毕竟他的父亲艾德·史塔克本人也不是长子——萝丝把自己前一阵在其他人那儿打听到的临冬城的基本信息又在脑子里过了一遍，心里估算着这次的冒险会不会付出生命的代价。她敢肯定女武神之主诗寇蒂不会给她第二次活命的机会。

“什么事？”他问。

“我想知道你刚才为什么那么熟练，罗柏·史塔克。”她用手指在他的乳晕四周划着圈——这是一种战术，战场上他们管这叫转移敌人的注意力。她参加过多场国王亲自率领的镇压不听话的贵族以及叛乱农民的战争，积累了丰富的斗争经验，又曾在王座大厅里亲眼见到大臣们的明争暗斗，对上层社会人与人之间的关系亦了如指掌。如今那些事都随风而散了，留下的经验倒还如影随形，拿出来就能用。

“我们可以等一会儿再思考这些问题，萝丝。”他紧紧皱着眉头，似乎心里正跟什么欲望较劲。然后他忽然再一次把嘴唇压上她的嘴唇，挨着她的嘴唇轻声说道：“……能像刚才那样吻我吗？”

——我和席恩·葛雷乔伊的交易只有一次，她想。但是罗柏·史塔克的俊俏的脸和强健的身体委实迷人，她半秒钟就干脆地放弃了思考，伸出舌头再次逗弄着罗柏的舌尖，罗柏激烈地吻着她，一边把她又抱了起来，大踏步朝浴室走去，把她放在浴池里。他甚至没来得及关上浴室的门就把她压在了身体下面。一整个晚上，他们完全没有时间去探讨任何之前的问题，唯一想探索的只有对方的身体，直到清新的早晨来临。若不是罗柏·史塔克那早就变得黏黏糊糊的大脑还记得一大早他就要去训练的话，萝丝根本没法离开城堡了。实际上现在也很难离开，她身上酸疼得要命，髋骨更是像被一辆大车碾过一样疼——男孩为了取悦她使出了浑身解数，她该感到自豪的，对吗？

当第一缕阳光照进卧室里，萝丝总算在罗柏·史塔克的帮助下穿好了衣服，他告诉她怎么从城堡里若无其事地出去，又帮她把大剑塞在手里，最后他又问她：

“明晚你还来吗？”

萝丝真的很想去那个校场锻炼，当然她也很想和这个漂亮的男孩继续这快乐的游戏，但是她忽然想起来，她的房间里极有可能还等着另一个漂亮的青年——不知道席恩·葛雷乔伊现在醒了吗？

“明晚还来好吗？”罗柏换了句话又问，语气中充满渴望，他吻了她的手指一下，“我们可以先在校场里训练——我可以把我的马借给你。”

他还真知道怎么诱惑她。

“明晚再说。”她一时没法更坚定地拒绝，但男孩眼中还是闪出了失望。萝丝淡淡一笑，接着离开了房间，外面如他所说空无一人，不过再往外走可就是层层守卫了。萝丝换了条路绕过他们，又绕到城堡外围的走廊上，这里的门都关得很紧，正和罗柏叮嘱的那样，这里早就废弃了，只要再走过一座吊桥，她就能回到市场附近。可是她能感知到背后有人，什么人紧跟在她背后，从最初的隐匿身形到此刻故意把脚步踏响，似乎就是要让她听见。在闪过一个拐角之后，那个人快步赶了上来，萝丝转过身去，席恩那张怒气冲冲的脸立刻映入她的眼帘。


	12. 明争暗斗

“早上好，席恩，”萝丝友好地打着招呼，但席恩·葛雷乔伊一言不发，他抓住她的手腕，萝丝没有反抗，免得惹来守卫——席恩带着她在城堡里穿行，走了另一条路，最后他们来到一间明显是席恩房间的房子里。

这间房子要比罗柏·史塔克的屋子小一些，里面的摆设也简洁一些。罗柏·史塔克的房子挂着的铠甲制作更精美、用的材料更好，但是对于名为养子实为质子的席恩·葛雷乔伊而言，这间房子并不算小，用具也不算差，正如席恩的身份一样微妙。当席恩把门关上，把手松开，置身于房中的时候，萝丝非常准确地感受到这种微妙与暧昧的感觉，她甚至能看到席恩·葛雷乔伊身上有种想要成为真正的史塔克的天真幻觉。

时间好像只过去了一秒钟，席恩就把她的大剑丢开，把她的亚麻围巾扔到一边，把她抱起来扔在了床上。萝丝没试图爬起来，她并非打不过席恩，只是觉得眼前这种情况有些荒谬，而且她确实很喜欢席恩现在紧紧皱着眉头，怒火冲天却不知道向谁发泄的样子。

“你跟他睡了一整个晚上？”他趴在她身上，捏住她的下巴问道。

“如你所吩咐的那样，席恩·葛雷乔伊。”萝丝说，两人间谁占据主动和先机并不由姿势来决定，也不由语言决定，而是由这背后的、潜藏的力量决定。

“我没叫你跟他睡一整晚，萝丝。”他咬牙切齿地说，“我只让你和他睡一次。”

“你只说了叫我和他睡觉，然后你会给我打两把大剑，除此之外你什么都没说。”她提醒他注意，“再说了，睡一次和睡一晚有什么区别呢？”

对啊，睡一次和睡一晚有什么区别吗？席恩好像明白了一点儿这当中的道理，又似乎想起来他所面对的是个妓女，而且这件事的始作俑者正是他自己。但明白归明白，并不代表他的怒火能立刻消散，马上就能将她甜蜜揽入怀中。

“你很享受？”他隔着衣服用力顶了她一下，萝丝疼得倒抽了一口凉气，两只手按住了他的腿。席恩的怒火顿时如野火一般熊熊燃烧起来：“很疼吗？——他到底是怎么疼爱你的？你很享受？”

“不如说他很享受，他很喜欢我，”萝丝挑衅地说——最好他能气得背过去。“他希望我明晚还过去——我觉得他也很不错。”

“可是他不会给你一个子儿，”席恩把手伸进她的裙子用力抚摸她的大腿，“不管他多喜欢你，他也不会把你留在他身边，不管是做妓女，还是做侍女，他只会玩一阵子，然后……然后就抛弃你，娶一个高贵美丽又纯洁的小女孩。”

“你的意思是，你会娶我做葛雷乔伊夫人？”她放肆地嘲笑他，“我太了解你们了——如果你有一个娶贵族小姐的机会，尤其是能带来封地和军队的小姐，而她要求你忠诚的话，你连我的面都不会见，你们对我们这些人的喜爱仅仅到——”她环顾了这房间一眼，“仅到冒险把我带到这间房子里为止。”

“——别这么咄咄逼人，亲爱的小姐，”他的手继续往上爬，但是萝丝确实已经在罗柏·史塔克那儿餍足了，她一动不动，听凭他用讽刺的口吻称呼她，“我们暂时不必谈到这么深远，我们大可只谈眼下的事：你需要钱，而他不会给你。”

“我需要的东西这辈子也攒不齐。”她说，“我现在需要思考的是，我明晚应该去吗？他答应把他的战马借给我骑。”

“那他可真是喜欢你，”席恩哼着，“他得冒着被史塔克大人发现的风险。”

“——我知道你脑子里在转什么坏念头，席恩。”萝丝说，“你是不是想去艾德·史塔克那儿告他的状？”

“我当然不会，萝丝，”他半真半假地说，“你不知道我跟罗恩·史塔克好到共同分享一个女人的地步了吗？”

“可是席恩，‘你老在不同的身份里徘徊那可是很要命的’，”她重复着他那时的话，“我看你并不像是为了让罗柏·史塔克尝尝女人的滋味才让我去睡他的——虽然我不太明白你们男人之间这种意气之争，可是我能肯定你是为了让他难受——那现在你可得想清楚了，你到底是想独占我呢，还是想让史塔克难受？”

“独占一个妓女，”他继续哼道，“你是在嘲笑我吗？你是自由的——起码目前在卖身这件事上你拥有绝对自由，甚至在你还有几十个银币的情况下，你还有决定暂时不卖、和罗柏·史塔克玩些肉/体游戏的自由——”

“我可没有这样的自由，”萝丝打断他，“你以为我是十三四岁、尽做白日梦的小姑娘吗？你以为我不知道假如这件事曝光，我会受到什么样的惩罚？临冬城的公爵夫人不可能处罚他儿子，却可以处罚我。”

“所以我劝你别太得意忘形了，萝丝。”他冷冰冰地警告她，“我劝你用你那聪明的大脑想想，怎么才能不得罪我和罗柏两人间的任何一个。你可别想着两边都捞好处，让我再奉告你一句，不要在两人之间玩平衡游戏——你可别小看男人的嫉妒心理。”

“奥。”她随随便便地答应着，腰部一使劲，抬起整个上半身，把席恩抱住，吻了吻他阴冷不笑的嘴唇，“你嫉妒吗？”

他不答话，顺着她的唇深吻下去，把她深深挤进绵软的被子里，过了一会儿，他把嘴唇凑近她的耳边：“告诉我，罗柏是怎么干你的？”他的语气里满是兴奋和嫉妒合二为一的激动，“他是怎么进去的？——是不是你帮他放进去的？我怀疑他是不是能找对地方……”

“显然他是个聪明的男孩，”萝丝轻声告诉席恩，对上那双又开始瞪圆的眼睛，他这样真可爱，让她忍不住又要开始激怒他，“而且还很有耐心，席恩，他比你耐心多了。”

“我还没他漂亮对不对？没他白净，肌肉都没有他的大，对不对？”他抓住她的领口，把她可怜的粗布裙子撕成了两半，“我不如他的地方多得去了，萝丝。不过在某些方面我可不输给他……我会让你体会到的。”

“我也这么想。席恩。”她哄着他，“你知道我最喜欢你哪一点吗？”

他把她的胸衣也撕成了两半丢在一边，萝丝为她的两个银币哀悼着，却听席恩问道，“哪一点？”

“我喜欢你一看到我就硬起来，席恩，”她说。他根本分不清她说的是真是假，但是他喜欢她的样子，那双蜂蜜色的眼睛里流露出来的色欲的微笑，还有那暧昧的语调，那饱满的红唇，在他身下挑逗地扭动的身体，他真的硬了，硬得发疼。

“我喜欢你嫉妒的样子——尽管那全是你咎由自取。”她接着说。

“别去找他，萝丝。”他急切地分开她的大腿，“别再去了。”他要让她知道，罗柏·史塔克并不真的比他强多少。。

就在这时，门外忽然响起了脚步声。有个人在外面恭敬地说：“葛雷乔伊大人，公爵大人请你带上弓箭去校场一趟。”

席恩愤恨地从床上爬起来。

他急匆匆地穿好衣服，看了还躺在他床上的萝丝一眼。

“我简直怀疑是罗柏请求他父亲让我过去的，”他说，穿上他的一套皮甲，“你跟他说过昨晚是我安排的吗？”

“没有。”她回答，他给她做了个小声的手势，她把声音放低了一点，“你希望我告诉他？”

“我会亲自告诉他，”他咬牙切齿，又看了她一眼。“你知道怎么出去吗？”得到萝丝的肯定后他接着说：“很好，你回去吧，吃点东西，等我去找你。”

席恩·葛雷乔伊带上了房门，浑身肌肉因无法纾解的欲望而紧绷——最好真的是艾德·史塔克叫他，他想。他跟着来人到达校场，脚步直到此时才恢复正常，多亏了外面冰冷的寒风。当他在校场内站定，才发现大家早已在场内等着他了。布兰·史塔克已经站在箭靶前面，罗柏·史塔克则和琼恩·雪诺比剑——他哪来那么大劲头？席恩暗自想到，他昨晚不是和萝丝鬼混了一晚上吗？

“你负责教布兰箭术，葛雷乔伊，”罗柏停下手里的动作，用那种未来城主的威风口吻，“你的箭术是最好的——”

“我听命于你父亲，罗柏·史塔克，”席恩针锋相对地说，“而不是你。”

“我已经跟父亲说过了，”罗柏说，“不然也不会那么晚派人去叫你——如果你不信可以去问我父亲。”

席恩没在他脸上看到一丝一毫的松懈，尽管他觉得，罗柏已经猜出来萝丝是他叫去的，但是他不动声色。他的目的不过是让罗柏从此装不成圣人，仅仅只是出于这样幼稚的理由。但是他现在说不出口，那该死的私生子眼里老闪着轻蔑的光，他不能在这问问罗柏·史塔克对萝丝的感想，更不能问罗柏特地把他大清早找来的原因。当然他不会就这么算了的，罗柏·史塔克得为此事付出代价。

他们其乐融融地在一块训练、吃饭，简直就像真正的一家人，到晚上他们点起了火把接着锻炼，直到所有人都筋疲力尽，抬不起手臂为止。然后他们各自回房，席恩想到自己应该马上去找萝丝的，可是他还有别的事要做，他随意洗了个澡就躺在床上，很快睡着了。

罗柏·史塔克亦是如此，他睡得极快，到了半夜他被手下叫醒，他倦意全消，兴奋地从床上爬起来。穿好皮甲，带上他的长枪和刚从密肯那里取来的真剑，兴冲冲地赶到了校场。

有个人穿着黑色紧身皮甲，正坐在矮架上等他。月光打在这个人身上，身影让罗柏觉得有种说不出的熟悉，但很明显，这人不是萝丝。

罗柏拔出剑，疑惑地靠近，对方一下子就站起转过身来，冲他嘻嘻一笑：“嗨，罗柏，你还想练剑吗？”


	13. 睡龙之怒（1）

萝丝自从席恩房间后一个星期，都没见到罗柏·史塔克和席恩·葛雷乔伊这两兄弟来找她，或者派谁来见她。她在回房当日就已经画好了两把剑的图样：一把较轻较长，适合劈斩；另一把较重较短，戳刺起来更加顺手。但整整一个星期，她都没有见到席恩，无法把图样交给他——她倒是曾想过潜入城堡内部去找他们，可是城堡守卫较数天前严密得多，她又尝试半夜去校场，可每次去都能听见有人在里面训练，她能从他们发出的声音里分辨出，对阵双方大多是罗柏和席恩，琼恩·雪诺那压抑苦闷的声调偶尔也会响起。

这就是男人。她对自己说，你不应该如此轻易地相信他们。当他们发泄的时候，他们会竭力让迷失在肉体的无限神秘之中；而当他们发泄完毕，意识到他们是个男人，应该控制和驯服这个世界的时候，他们就会更多关注他们自身。萝丝想起自己从前身为骑士时，总会竭力忘却自己的女性身份，而如今成为妓女，却从未那么清醒地意识到自己身为女人的本能。

当然，只要稍微计算一下，就会发现除了一件粗布衣服和胸衣，她其实也没失去什么——当然也没得到什么，尤其当她付出了劳动和一身的疼痛，最终却毫无所得时，人难免会觉得郁闷和失望。

萝丝用更多的时间去锻炼自己，她迫不及待想要摆脱贫困和虚弱的现状。——起码要做自己的主人，她时时刻刻这样警醒自己，由于极度疲惫和对自我过度清醒，她每个夜晚都睡得非常沉，连梦都不做。但在某一个晚上，当她躺在床上，朦胧中室内微明的暖光忽然转成了理性而冷峻的强光时，她不自觉地、恍恍惚惚地从床上爬了起来，身上的衣服全都不见了，她发现自己正赤身裸体地站在一个巨大阶梯之前。

当她茫然地踏上高高的大理石台阶，发现身侧全是奇绝诡异的不知名巨兽的头骨，她一边拾级而上，一边观察着薄雾里那些若隐若现的、只有天马行空般想象力才能想象得出的野兽头颅，它们一个个大张着嘴，弥漫着一种悲怆落魄的气氛。从整体上来说，这地方是神秘的、是想象的，它绝不存在于任何现实之中。

她赤着脚向前迈进，台阶一直伸展到天际，但她只能前进，因为身后的台阶渐渐消散在浓雾里——有什么东西在梦里暗自催促着、推动着她前进。渐渐地她嗅到一股奇特的清香，似乎紫罗兰已在某个不知名的角落开得紫黑一片。她缓步走过绵软的云朵，走过灿烂的阳光，走进雏菊和蒲公英的花海，走过皑皑白雪和夜莺的鸣唱，各种各样的色彩自她身旁涌现，而她浑身别无一物。

最后她步入了一个巨大的房间。房间里全是令人费解的摆设——到处都飘动着白色的帐幔，墙上挂着某种鸟类五彩斑斓的羽翼，空气中弥漫的是某种香料点燃后散发的醇香——她闻过这味道，是现实里的贵族和富人们喜欢的帕尔玛紫罗兰香精的味道。萝丝忍不住朝身后望去，身后是一大片炽烈的光，什么都没有。

“这儿。”

一句话带着奇特的回响把她引入了房间深处。那儿有一个与这房间大小匹配的巨大浴池。浴池里水汽腾腾，如烟如雾。浴池的两旁是高大的乔木，上面攀附着藤蔓蔷薇，花瓣被微风吹动，时不时有数片柔美的花瓣掉落在浴池里，落在浴池里一个同样赤身裸体的男人身上。男人一头银白的卷发，脸和身体都被雾气遮蔽，萝丝看不清他的长相。

“到这儿来，萝丝。”他说，声音还是带着奇特的回响，浴池被风吹起白色的水花，一旁的石台上摆着镜子、香精盒还有肥皂，还摆着奢侈的小雕塑和黑釉陶罐。这里真像她所见过的高级王公们所用的真实浴室，但那个男人叫她的声音像是梦里才会有的，那里面融化了幻梦的色彩。

她走过去，走到浴池边上，居高临下打量那名赤裸的男子。她注意到他有一双漂亮的淡色紫眸，皮肤白皙，面容英俊，露出水面的左胸上有道三四寸上的疤痕，让人好奇那是什么东西划伤的。

她很难从男人紫罗兰一样的眼眸中看出他在想什么。他的长相犹如最高贵的、深藏金殿中的精灵或类天使，可是他胸前的伤口却告诉她他还是个凡人——神的身上是不应该有伤口的。

这里尽是这种现实与幻境的交融或冲击，几乎让她无法分辨到底身处现实还是梦境，眼前男子的皮肤闪烁着动人的光泽，英俊的脸在水雾的衬托下显得更加超现实。他对她微笑着，脸容神圣，她审视地看着他，目光冷峻。两人似乎都衣冠楚楚，像刚在国王的酒会上初遇一样。

“用这里方式把你请来，我很抱歉。”男人这么说，可语气里毫无道歉的意思，“我知道你并非一个妓女，而是涂过圣油的骑士，你之前的自然身体已经陨落，但你的不朽之身才刚刚开始。”言毕他指了指自己的身前，“到这儿来，萝丝。有许多谜需要你去解开——神只能给予你指引，不能送你去你的应许之路。”

——他是神？

萝丝一边想，一边跃入浴池，走到男人面前。然后她按照男人的意图跪坐在他张开的大腿中间。他的手顺着她的手臂前行，抚摸着她曾被大主教亲自涂过圣油的手臂：“不是所有的油都可以成为祝圣之油，不是所有骑士都有被神留下烙印的资格，而你是被诗寇蒂亲自选中的人。”

“你是谁？”萝丝问，男人道破了她的来历，可能真的是神，但她已经不想敬畏神，不想依附神，。他用圣洁的双手抚摸她的躯体，从头顶到胸部再到大腿和神秘的中心，所到之处温吞、肃穆，毫无激情的火苗。

“我只是一个久已被遗忘的神灵，萝丝瑟薇。”他再次道破她的真名实姓。“这个世上像我这样的神不计其数。如你想弄明白你来到这里的情由，你必须踏遍七大王国的每一处……寻找他们的下落，你要去牧场，去山峦，去沙漠，去王气十足的残酷之地，去高贵无畏的城堡中央，怀着你淳朴的虔诚、教徒的狂热——”

他的话中止了，他开始深思地看着面色平静的萝丝，这个早已不再纯洁神圣的肉体，他仿佛看到她的精神亦被世俗腐化，她远不如他所希望的那样，对神毫无保留地奉献了。

“——如果我不想弄明白呢？”她问。

“你要放弃你原有的一切？”

“我原本什么都不拥有。”

他展颜一笑：“你也不需要恢复你的力量吗？”他的手托住她的两个乳房，轻轻地揉动，“你不需要恢复诗寇蒂赐予你的骑士之力，帮助你在这个世界更好地活下去？”

萝丝疑惑地看着他。

“你需要找到真神的代言人，萝丝。”他如此说道，两只手下移，把萝丝的屁股抬高，让她坐在自己的双腿上，和软软的肉虫相贴。“唯有如此你才能逐步恢复你的神奇力量，”他微笑。

“可这对神灵有什么好处？”萝丝问。

“神灵自有他的安排。”他模模糊糊地说，“女人若想在这个世界活得更好，拥有一副漂亮的脸和无所畏惧的心态还不够，她除了要拥有双腿间的力量之外，还得手握别的力量——比如神灵的力量。如果你去寻找，我们将会赐予你。那么首先，你得寻觅一条真龙。”

“什么是真龙？找到了之后呢？”她问。一种冥冥中的直觉告诉她，这事绝没有表面上那么简单，可是眼前这个神灵坚持不肯道出真相。

“当你和他们的肉体合二为一之时，你就知道他们是不是真神的代言人了。他们会让你的血液逐步恢复，能让神灵的力量重新回到你身上。”他再一次似是而非地答道。

——她不想受到神灵的束缚，不想在自由之上横加一条额外的枷锁。萝丝知道神灵都是贪婪的，他们不可能许诺一件毫无回报的馈赠。

忽然，她的身下一阵奇特的颤抖，神灵闭上了双眼，片刻之后他又睁开了眼睛。

“什么是真龙？”萝丝问，她看到男人的神情起了变化，他开始用一种贪婪的眼神地看着她，当那对淡紫色的眼眸中陡然燃起了熊熊情欲之时，看起来真是火焰勃发，如同一大片盛放的紫罗兰。与此同时，男人搁在她胸部下缘的手开始色情地动作起来，他的喉咙里奇怪地呻吟着。

“——一个梦，一个淫□梦，”他微微喘息着说，眼神湿润，那一大片紫罗兰似乎刚经受了一场迷蒙的春雨，他的嘴唇颜色也变得艳丽起来，“一个特地为了满足我而做的淫□梦，”他说，一边低下头去，试图亲吻萝丝的嘴唇，“它最好过几天再醒过来。”

萝丝感到事情有点不对劲——好像刚才那个神灵已经离去，现在在这儿的只是一个普通男子。

“告诉我，”她捏住男子纤细的下巴，“到底什么是真龙？”

“我就是真龙，”他急切地说，那双眼睛带着真真切切的狂热渴望，“我是坦格利安家族的韦赛里斯三世，安达尔人、洛伊拿人及先民的国王，七国统治者暨全境守护者，真龙的唯一传人。”

好奇怪，他刚刚才是一副真神的样子，现在的他可一点都不像。他所报上的名号也不像是神的，此外她在临冬城好歹也听过此时七国的君王名为劳勃·拜拉席恩。

当然，这分明是个梦……梦里的一切都是合理的。

“真龙从不和寻常野兽苟合，我们从不把自己的血液和其他下等人混杂在一起，”他说，她感到大腿边上有什么东西在逐渐崛起，他愉悦地呻吟着，轻轻地在她大腿上摩擦，挤压着她的腿根。一边试图拿掉她放在他下巴上的手，“但是梦里就不一样了，”——她猜他是因为这个到此时还是个处男。他把她的手捧起来，试图去咬她的手指，但是她不耐烦地把他的头固定住了，他像个幼兽一样小幅度地、委委屈屈地啃着她的掌心。


	14. 睡龙之怒（2）

“你会做我梦想的一切事情吗？”他在她的掌心问道。

“什么事？”萝丝问，韦赛里斯示意她把耳朵凑过去——不知道为什么，这里分明一个人都没有，他却好像非常害羞，一定要凑到她耳边才能说。萝丝不由得确定眼前这男孩绝非刚才那个对她透露真相的神。她猜测着男孩到底被他自己的血统论束缚了自己的欲望多久，以至于要在一段梦境中寻觅发泄的渠道？

她想起他刚刚道出名号的神情，她真讨厌这样夸夸其谈的男人，讨厌他们色厉内荏、永远以血缘为尊的样子。别看现在这个神秘的世界当中，他对她一副乞求的模样，但只要让他意识到她的地位，他就会立刻摆出尊贵的架子来。

她把耳朵凑过去，韦赛里斯在她耳边轻轻地说了一句话。

萝丝猛地移过身体，惊讶地看着面前这个“真龙的传人”——韦赛里斯说完就往后靠去，咬了一下他自己的嘴唇，接着又把两片嘴唇抿进去，似乎被自己的话吓到。他的脸颊飞起两缕似乎是被热水蒸腾起来的红晕，两只眼睛美得像两朵透明的紫罗兰水晶，那里面氤氲着水汽，正害臊地望着她。

“你的梦想就是这个？”萝丝问，他提了一件她从前绝对不会去做甚至不会去想的事。

“——对。”他仍然害羞得不得了，但还是坚持地说，“如果你愿意帮我，我就告诉你何为真龙。”

“如果我不想知道呢？”她嘲讽地问，神灵不能控制她，凡人就更不能。

“这是我的梦，”他继续坚持，那双淡紫色的双眸中闪出了一丝谵妄和病态，他捧起她的脸，凝视着那双深蓝色的大海，“在梦里没有人能拒绝我。”

说完，他就揽住她，轻吻她的嘴唇，萝丝想要挣扎，但是她奇怪地发现，她的力量真的完全消失了——她现在似乎被男孩的精神力量控制住了，虚弱得只能把手搭在他的胳膊上。任他完全胡乱在她嘴唇上亲吻。

但是梦总有醒来的时候，她想，只是在这样清醒的状态下，她根本不知道到底如何才能真正清醒。

“帮我做一次，好吗？”他又在她耳边哀求，“只需要一次，”他把她的手引向他的下身，把他的欲望握住，他包住她的手，在他的硬物上摩擦着，他那急不可耐的呻吟围绕在她的耳边。“我告诉你我所知道的一切……他说过你会愿意的……”

萝丝抓住了他最后这句话：“谁说过我会愿意的？”

“他自称是龙神。”他颤抖着告诉她，似乎刚刚她的大拇指无意中刮了一下他的顶端，他的声音到最后陡然拔高了，她能感到她身下的躯体一下子紧绷了起来，他用力顶了一下她的大腿，又嘶嘶地退回来，继续用那双充满雾气的眼神看着她。“你好漂亮，”他喘息着说，“跟我要求的一样漂亮……不，你比我要求的还漂亮，”他摸着萝丝的脸庞，“你的额头漂亮，”他在她额头印下一个吻，“你的眼睛漂亮，”他又吻了吻她的眼睛，“鼻子也漂亮，”他又啄了啄她的鼻子……

“够了，”她制止他再用这些无谓的形容词形容她——这男孩很漂亮，但是好像有点傻。她已经意识神灵就是要把她禁锢在这里，除非她检验出他到底是不是真龙——龙在她原来的世界，仅仅存在于书籍里，存在于人们的想象中，从来没有人会傻到相信世界上真的有龙。刚才虽然经过一番口舌，她到现在也没弄明白究竟什么是龙，更别提什么是真的龙了。但是如果不弄明白这些，她肯定没法从这儿脱身。

“我愿意，”她豁出去说，“但是我不会。”

现在轮到男孩惊讶地望着她了：“但是他说你是一个什么都会的妓女。”

“我才做了不到几个月，”她不耐烦地说，不过对于韦赛里斯早知道她是妓女感到万分奇怪。“你不怕我玷污了你神圣的真龙肉体？”

“奥。”韦赛里斯又露出战战兢兢的样子，好像一个特别期待被玩弄的少女，“在梦里就没关系，”他解释，“如果在现实里，那就万万不行了。”

“你信不信，”萝丝推着他，让他坐到浴凳上去，此刻她只想着赶快完成神灵交付的任务，赶快从这个荒唐梦境里的逃出去，“要是在现实里，我一定会把你捆住，狠狠地羞辱你一番。”

“——你是说你会强迫我和你做爱？”他瑟缩了一下，“龙神说我们现在相隔很远，在现实里根本碰不到面。但是，”他那双漂亮极了的眼睛又期待地看着她，“但是你现在就可以……”

“可以什么？”萝丝厉声问道，一只手又包住了他颤颤巍巍的、硬挺的阴茎。

“……”韦赛里斯咽了一口唾沫，“可以强……”他在萝丝爆发的杀气之下，什么也不敢说了。

萝丝在他的双腿间跪坐下去，只见一个雄壮的物体正指向她的脸——和韦赛里斯秀气的脸相比，这个东西可以说是十分狰狞，又非常坚挺，和他白皙的皮肤不同，这儿是褐色的，圆柱形的东西外部包裹着清清楚楚的动脉，顶端则是粉色的，那儿正向外面吐着透明的液体——萝丝猛然想起席恩那次让她用大拇指滑开的黏液，原来就是从这儿出来的……她硬着头皮在那儿亲了一下。

“唔……”韦赛里斯色情地呻吟着，他用一只手扶着她的脑袋，“好痒……”

“别说这些没用的，”萝丝严肃地说，“快说些关于真龙的事。”

“……好的。”那委委屈屈的声调又一次传来，“其实龙……”萝丝又用嘴唇轻轻地碰了碰那柔嫩得不得了的粉色顶端，他猛地喘息了一下，“继续说，”她用牙磕了磕那里。“……哦，是、是的，它们在我出生前就死了……唔……”他极力忍耐着慢慢涌上来的快感，既想要闭上眼睛全情感受，又怕萝丝不继续了，每一次她的吻落在他的阴茎上，他都要呼出一口分外愉悦的热气。

“……接着说，韦赛里斯。”她轻呼着他的名字，嘴唇在那顶端动来动去，不知道为什么，这儿有股奇怪的、带着点苦菊香皂的味道，又莫名有点膻味，可是并不难闻，反而催动了她的情欲，他的东西又热又硬，眼神却软得像两泓清水，加上梦境似乎放大了人的感觉，令她开始有点享受了，“继续说吧。”

“可以……可以舔一舔吗？”他问，这时萝丝地从下方给了他一个怨恨的眼神，她的眼神同样湿润、带着渐起的情欲，韦赛里斯被什么东西忽然击中了似的，“你真美，”他又一次赞叹着，接着他想起了自己的任务，“当、当时龙的头骨……啊……嗯……”萝丝的嘴包覆着他的顶端，“……曾、曾用来装饰红堡王座厅，”她的嘴唇离开了，他觉得呼吸顺畅一点儿了，“在我小时候，父王常常领我走过厅堂，”他按着她的头，忽然感到一股奇异的快感直刺脊椎，那舌头从根部轻轻舔到了尖端，他整个人跟着剧烈地颤抖了一下，根本找不到自己的声音在哪。

“——说下去。”那富有魅力的声音如今也带着沙哑了，她说话时的呼吸直接喷在他的阴茎上，“接着说下去，韦赛里斯……”

“我、我要给他背诵龙的名字，”——她真的好温柔……她正舔弄着他最敏感的地方，他强忍着快感，几乎无法完整地说出一句话，但是只要他一不说下去，她就会及时停下来，快感就被残忍地切断，他只好赶紧从下身分出一些精神来，接着说道：“最后一代的龙都很畸形，但是你越走近铁王座，龙头就会一个比一个大……”

萝丝想起刚才她看到的那些奇异头骨——它们全是龙的头骨？她的舌尖轻柔地停留在他的顶端，细细地舔弄着每一处，她注意到当她顺着中间那道沟壑轻轻蠕动，尤其将舌尖伸进尖端的那个小孔的时候，他的身躯一下子紧绷得厉害，屁股也会跟着她的动作抬起，说话声也听停了，只剩下妖媚而色情的低吟，如果她用舌尖在那儿打圈的话，他整个人几乎都要跳起来了，眼睛也闭上了——

“——为什么不说下去，韦赛里斯？”她坏心地停下了动作，韦赛里斯一副从云端掉落的样子，他迷茫地睁开双眼，努力地呼吸着，简直像个迷途羔羊。

“……奥……唔……好的、好的，”他连忙说，“它们叫吉斯卡……”她舔了他一下，“瓦列里安……”她用舌头把那儿的水滴涂抹开了，他再次语不成调了，直到那双深蓝色的眼睛又从下往上看着他，“……维米斯克……伊索韦斯……阿克雷恩……米拉西斯……瓦格哈尔……”他一口气说出了无数条龙的名字，同时阴茎在萝丝嘴中难耐地动着，她含得很紧，配合着他上下移动着嘴巴，透明的液体从她的嘴里流出来，顺着她的下巴流到他的根部，她的两只手同时也从上往下动作着，他感觉到自己正顶着她的喉咙，那里摩擦着他的尖端，令他悸动不已，等他稍微抽出一些的时候，那可爱的舌头又在那儿舔舐着，他就快忍不住了，几乎要把精液喷吐到她脸上——他粗暴地抓住她的头发，把她猛地抱起来放到浴凳上放好，他则悬身在她上方。

“——还有黑死神贝勒里恩，”他喊着，将几乎要爆炸的阴茎放到她的入口，“它喷出的烈焰，”他用力朝里面顶去，那儿早就准备好了，此刻正贪婪地吞吃着，“统一了七国全境。”他毫不客气地朝里面顶弄，激烈地摇动着她的腰部：

“满意了吗？”他伸出手来抓住她的胸部，一边更用力地冲刺着，萝丝被他撞得几乎要从窄窄的浴凳上掉下去，“你问得满意了吗？”他喘息着大声问道。

就在他还想说点什么的时候，萝丝把他的头拉下来，吻住了他的嘴唇。与他刚才那幼稚的亲吻不同，她的舌头直接闯进他的嘴唇，吻得非常深入，带着他自己身体的味道。韦赛里斯只来得及发出一声急促的“唔”，就被她缠住了舌头——头一次，她开始运用从席恩那儿学来的接吻技巧，用舌头轻触着缠绕着尽情品尝着，渐渐一种混合着肉体抚慰和精神支配的快感涌上来，很快韦赛里斯又闭上了眼睛，她的手轻轻摸着他的乳头，他的呻吟更急促了。

“……你还没说完，韦赛里斯，”她操控着局面，按着他想要不停抖动的屁股，“告诉我你为什么是真龙？”

“塔格利安家族可以孵化龙蛋，”他急切地说，“而我是塔格利安家族最后的两个传人之一。我警告你不要轻易惹怒我，”他尝试着往前顶去，但是又被萝丝给阻止了，“你会引发我的‘睡龙之怒’。”

“什么是‘睡龙之怒’？”萝丝好奇地问。

忽然间她的手被迫松开了，她的身体再次被灼热的硬物强硬地贯穿了，韦赛里斯似乎已经忍到了极限，也被她折磨够了，他搂着她的腰部，把阴茎拼命地撞进深得不能再深的地方。

“这就是睡、龙、之、怒，”他用每一个用力的推进来说完这句话，她在浴凳上挣扎着，但这一次他已经决定不再让她夺取主导权，他牢牢抱住她的腰，用他梦中的意念控制住她的行动，最后她只能配合着他的动作剧烈地上下摇动，眼前闪过一片片肉体极度兴奋的黑雾——她体内的东西显然也兴奋极了，在她的深处变得更大、更硬，朝着她的深处猛烈进攻着，“你体会到了吗？”他翻搅着她的身体，表情狂乱到了极点，“你感觉到我的怒火了吗？”他把手指放到她嘴里，“咬我，”他轻声吩咐，萝丝试探着轻轻地咬他的手指，他奇怪地呻吟着：“奥，奥，”他半闭着眼睛颤抖呻吟的声音真的好靡艳，她喜欢他每一个上扬的调子，喜欢他的龙刺入她深处时他大腿紧绷的颤抖，她渐渐加重力度咬他的手指，令他接下来的动作极尽疯狂，几乎是转瞬间，一波波的浪潮将两人同时拖入了顶点，似乎有根线在他们脑子里炸开，只剩下无助轻颤的肉体。


	15. 聪明的琼恩

萝丝猛地从床上翻身坐了起来。她气喘吁吁，满头大汗，在用力地喘了几口气之后，她抬起头来，发现身处自己的房间。睡前没有吹灭的廉价鲸油蜡烛尚在燃烧，室内散发着一种难闻的味道，再没有浴室的贵族们惯用的香精味儿。她身下铺着的也是最廉价的羊皮睡毯，身上盖的也是羊皮毯子，上面的毛脱落了一大半，她枕着一个塞满了羊毛屑的枕头，刚才那个窄小的浴凳消失得无影无踪，连同那个长得很漂亮、叫得很好听的男孩一起。一切证据都表明，她从梦里回来了。

她从床上起身，一股冰凉的液体从她的下半身顺着大腿流下来，使她不觉打了个寒噤。她用手一摸，放到眼前一看，液体呈乳白色，有点浓稠，还散发着一股腥味。萝丝确定这是男人的东西——但这是谁的？有谁趁她陷入沉睡的时候进来了？她满腹狐疑地检查了门和窗户，确定它们都关得很紧，室内也没有任何人来过的痕迹。忽然她意识到这东西很可能是韦赛里斯的，因为她身上被欲望之龙冲击的感觉实在过于鲜明——可那不是在梦境之中吗？还是说神灵将她摄到了韦赛里斯身边，又在瞬间把她送回来了？然而那高高的台阶、巨大的龙骨又分明是幻觉的产物……神灵的意志实在是不可捉摸。

萝丝打来一些冷水，用毛巾把自己的身体擦得干干净净。这儿没有单独烧水的地方，她不愿意去公共浴室，也不愿意过多和其他喜爱热闹场合的妓女接触。她害怕暴露出些什么，又害怕在人际关系上浪费太多时间，以免带来更多麻烦——想一想，她可能已经在不知情的时候得罪了艾德·史塔克的长子以及养子，甚至可能因此得罪了公爵夫人，她自忖自己应该降低一些存在感，应该消隐在人群中，少去沾惹达官贵人们。

洗漱完毕，天已经亮了。萝丝打算开始立刻进行早晨的训练再出去买点东西来吃，然后晚上天黑之后再去买月茶。当她环顾自己的房间时，发现过了两个月之久，她除了席恩借给她的一把练习用的大剑之外一无所获。她还花了不少钱在吃饭和购买其他必需品上。对了，还有一件顶重要的事，那就是她还得花上一个银币去买份月茶——为了下个月不知道什么时候会发生的性事做准备，毕竟她还是个妓女不是吗？

她颓然地拿起她的剑，忽然敏锐地感到自己的身体有了些许的变化，当她提起剑的时候，剑似乎变轻了一些，但这并不明显。如果不是萝丝在这方面惊人的天赋，她根本体会不出来。难道这就是神灵所谓的力量？简直不值一哂。

今天席恩·葛雷乔伊和罗柏·史塔克依然毫无音讯，就好像他们从来不认识一个叫萝丝的妓女一样。到了晚上，当萝丝穿好衣服，披上毛皮斗篷，无意中看到桌上画好的图样，一种奇怪的感觉涌上她的心头——这两把剑可能这辈子都无法被打造出来了。

她吹灭蜡烛，带上钥匙出去。她本想白天去买的，因为白天妓院里根本没有人，可白天连妓院的老板也要休息。晚上这里则挤满了光着身体的妓女和喝了酒醉醺醺的嫖客，她不喜欢这些男人，可也没有多少嫖客能像席恩和罗柏那么英俊过人，他们也没有他俩那样强健的身体，甚至没有他俩那么好闻。

——这可不是个合格的妓女该干的事儿，挑三拣四，她以为她是谁？萝丝如此自嘲着，但还是没法想象跟这些大肚子男人睡觉。不过她里面穿着保守的粗布裙子，又拿了条亚麻围巾包住了头，这些男人没有一个注意到她，他们的眼睛全粘在那些白皙的大腿和鼓起的胸部上。萝丝小心翼翼地走上楼梯，拐过几个窄小的过道，来到妓院主人所在的房子外，里面传来谈话声，似乎有个客人想让妓院主人给他找个能同时和六个男人玩一天一夜的姐妹，他愿意为此出大价钱。

六个男人，萝丝不由得张大了嘴——她完全无法想象那会是怎样一副场景，她听到妓院主人和那个客人讨价还价，最后以一个金龙成交了，他们选的是妓院主人从别的地方买来的妓女，而不是自由妓女。萝丝猜想那可能是因为自由妓女并不那么听话，和妓院主人也不是分成关系。不过以她政治方面的经验，她认为像妓院主人这种肮脏行业的首领，一定会采取一些特别的法子控制那些不听话的人，她回想起这两个月她所做的一切，不由得心底一沉。

过了一会儿那客人出去了，看都没看穿着破旧皮毛斗篷、浑身包得紧紧的萝丝一眼。萝丝开门进去，从小弟手里拿了药，又付了钱，赶紧朝门外走去，生怕被妓院主人叫住——她可没忘记，在她到这个世界之前，原来的萝丝可是在整个北境都知名的妓女，她虽然要价不高，可是样貌美艳，又有男人最爱的丰腴身材，绝不可能在妓院里完全随心所欲地挑选男人，也许再过一阵子，那个妓院主人就会盯上她了。

萝丝紧紧握着那瓶药水，有那么一秒钟她甚至怀疑这瓶药水是假的。她心事重重打开门，盘算着到底该怎么早日脱离这个鱼龙混杂的鬼地方，一边脚步匆匆向外迈去，刚好有个人在门外徘徊，见里面有人出来，这人慌忙遮住了自己的脸，同时紧张地向一旁躲去，似乎害怕被萝丝看破他的身份——可他躲得还是太慢了，而且由于过度紧张，他失去了平时精准的判断力和沉稳，结果不但没有躲开萝丝，反而把因失神同样慢了一拍的萝丝带倒在地，萝丝手里的月茶一下子被他撞飞了，跌在地上砸得粉碎。

“我的药水……”萝丝低声哀鸣着，被那个撞倒她的人扶起来。当她站定的时候，她不仅仅哀悼她用一枚银币买来的贵重药水，还哀悼她失去的肉体的直觉反应能力以及浑身连男人也难匹敌的力气。这要在以前，首先她就不可能撞到他，其次他也不可能撞得倒她。

“抱歉，”她听到对方说，听声音是个年轻的男孩。她举目望去，只见面前站着一个黑发少年，体格精瘦，灰色眼瞳颜色深得近乎墨黑，但是这男孩的半张脸也被一块布包住了，她认不出他是谁。不过就算他把那块黑布取下来，她可能照样认不出来，她对这座城里的人远称不上熟悉。她之所以判断这是个男孩，只是因为他的眼睛过分纯净罢了。

“你没事吧？”男孩问。

“我有事，”她毫不脸红地说，“你把我的药水摔破了。”

“药水？”他跟着她的目光望向地面，看到那儿还躺着瓶子的残骸，还有一滩水渍。

“你得赔我。”她说，“你带钱了吗？”

“当然，”他说，他老是朝四周望个不停，好像非常害怕被人发现他在妓院里，萝丝挑剔地看了他普普通通的穿着一眼，猜测着他是不是哪个家族偷跑出来玩乐的小少爷。

“带了多少？”她问。

“十个银币。”他回答，同时又望了房间的门一眼，“那是什么药水？”

——这孩子不傻，萝丝想，他想判断药水的价值，不至于被她坑了，虽然她也没存要坑他的心思。

“那是月茶，”她好心地告诉他，“是我们用来避孕的——当然事后你还可以用它堕胎。”

男孩闻言突然把脸抬起来，墨黑的眼睛死死盯着萝丝不放，眼里满是不可置信的光，正当萝丝认为自己是不是说错了什么话的时候，他又开口了：“对不起，你刚才说那是什么药水？”

“避孕药水，”萝丝说，这个男孩说话的声音有点耳熟，她好像在哪听过这种带着压抑和苦闷的声音，“也可以用来堕胎……当然这要冒点风险，它可能会导致女人死亡。”

“但……但它可以避孕对吗？”他激动地大声问道，引起了一位正朝这边走过来的客人的注意，萝丝认为他们俩在这呆得太久了——两个都包着脸的人在这儿谈话，肯定会引起别人警觉的。

“我们可以换个地方讨论这个问题，亲爱的。”她用眼神暗示他有人来了，男孩又紧张起来。接着她亲热地挽住男孩的手臂，又把亚麻围巾扯下来冲他微微一笑，男孩立刻明白了她的意思，没有挣扎，让她把他往外面带去。那个客人好奇地看了他们一眼，又把目光移开了——一个来显然是来偷腥的贵族小男孩和一个熟练的妓女，这个组合在这儿并不少见。

“……它确实可以避孕，喝下去就能让女人一个月不会怀上。”等他们从那弯弯曲曲的过道离开，下到楼梯上她才开口，“所以价值不菲，它值整整一个银币，琼恩·雪诺。”她一语道破男孩的身份——她听出了他的声音，甚至明白他为什么听到这世上还有避孕药时那副惊诧的申请。他可能在想，当初他的父母为什么不用这东西呢？为什么要生出私生子让所有人都痛苦？她深知私生子亦渴求亲情和荣誉，但那几乎是痴心妄想。

男孩听到自己的名字手臂猛地一抖，几乎要从她的手臂里滑脱，但萝丝这次有了准备，把他牢牢箍住，让他无法逃走。

“你为什么来这儿？”她悄声问道。

琼恩·雪诺脸色发白，一言不发。

“为什么遮住自己的脸？”她再次问。

“——你是不是想试试女人的滋味？”她猜测着，“你想让妓院主人给你找个合适的妞儿，可你又害怕……害怕被人发现你上这儿来了，可能你还怕女人怀孕。”

琼恩·雪诺那挨着萝丝的手臂越来越僵硬，似乎她说的每一句话都无情地打在他的心脏上，他始终闭紧嘴巴，不吐露半个字。

“不过这些都不管我的事，”萝丝说，她觉得话说到这儿已经够了，“我只是想让你赔偿我的药水，那仅仅需要一个银币。”她放松了一点儿，好让琼恩·雪诺的精神跟着放松一点，但还确保他的手臂在她的反应范围之内。

“还有我觉得，”她多少带着点得意说，“我觉得我帮你从那儿脱身，”此时他们已经远离了乱糟糟的人群，没人骚扰看起来已经谈好价钱的一对。“你怎么也得再多给我一个银币。”他们俩在她的门口站定。从这儿他可以立刻回家，她也可以，还能轻松挣上一个银币，明天再去买一瓶药就行，她高兴地盘算着，这一个银币够她挣一个月的。她看了男孩一眼，琼恩·雪诺仍在深入思考，不要紧，她会多给他一点时间。

“我也掩护了你，小姐。”男孩沉着地说，“虽然我不知道是怎么回事，但是我刚刚看到你围在脸上的围巾了——你也在躲着什么人，因为有我在你身边你才安然无恙，因此这一个银币我绝不会付。”

萝丝脸上的笑顿时消失了。

“但我可以把我身上的十个银币都给你。”琼恩·雪诺接着说道，“不过我要求你不得把今天的事说出去，并且把我带到你的房间，如你所言，我到这儿来就是为了体验一番的。”

他话说得相当冷静又漂亮，但是萝丝却分明感到她挽住的那条胳膊又微微一紧。一股灼热似乎不经男孩同意直接通过他们俩挨近的身体传递到了她身上。


	16. 糊里糊涂的琼恩

“成交，”萝丝一口答应，“今晚我是你的了。”

她一边继续挽住琼恩·雪诺的手，一边打开门——无论如何，她不能把这十个银币放跑。再说这小伙子长得很英俊，和他的哥哥罗柏·史塔克的热烈奔放不同，他显然更害羞，衣服上散发着芳草液的味道，仔细一闻，还有香皂味儿，他似乎对今晚的行动做好了全方位的准备。

萝丝反手带上了门，重新点起了鲸油蜡烛，又体贴地罩上灯罩，转头一看，男孩和他哥哥罗柏·史塔克一样，局促地站在门边。不过他确实比罗柏还要害羞，似乎刚才那句话已经耗尽了他全部的勇气，他现在低着头，像在等着萝丝去带动他。

不过萝丝一眼就能看出这孩子有股倔强的劲儿，尤其那股喜欢跟他自己较劲的狠厉，她看到男孩站在那儿，黑色的头发覆盖着他的脑袋，那脑袋里面肯定正如岩浆般燃烧着，各种奇妙的幻想让他不会等待太久。果然过了几秒钟，男孩抬起头问道：“嗯……我首先要干什么呢？”

萝丝走到自床边坐下，冲他招了招手，又拍了拍床铺：“首先你要坐到我身边来。”她心里却想着：恐怕实际上我教不了你什么，孩子，我只能教你一些基本的东西——最最基本的那些。

他依言走过来坐下，萝丝示意他可以更靠近些，他照办了，只是靠得非常拘谨。

“然后呢？”他问。

萝丝正要再说，他却抢先一步问：“你确保不会怀孕吗？”

“我向你保证，琼恩·雪诺。”她举起一只手向他宣誓，瞬间她又想起了自己的身份，连忙把手放下来。

“那么接下来呢？”琼恩问，萝丝把手放到他衣服上，准备把他剥个精光，毕竟男孩不时席恩·葛雷乔伊，而是个处男——他可能不知道怎么脱掉女人的衣服，也不知道怎么脱掉自己的。

“不不。”

但是琼恩按住她的手，萝丝停下动作，好奇地看着他。

“在我们在脱衣服之前，难道不干点什么吗？”他问，“难道我们一开始就要直接……？”

“奥，我猜别人都是这样的，”萝丝笑着调侃他，接着她看到男孩那墨黑的眼睛里出现了一丝羞愧，似乎萝丝的话让他不知道怎么接了，过了一会儿他才轻声说道：“我以为……我们要聊一聊……然后再慢慢地……”他又停住了。

“慢慢地干什么？”萝丝笑着问，“你是想先从接吻开始吗？”她耸耸肩膀，竭力让自己更像个妓女，“都随你，琼恩·雪诺，想一想，你要给我十个银币呢。”

“——我们可以先不要谈到银币，”他慌忙说，似乎提到钱让他浑身都不自在，他从口袋里把那几个银币都掏出来放在萝丝手里，“能把它们都收起来吗？”他问道。

“这么说你是想全面体验一下，”萝丝把银币收到柜子里，挨着他身边坐下，“你想从头开始，聊天、接吻、再上床，像恋人一样循序渐进，而不是有个女人坐在你身边，你马上就和她做，对吗？”

“是这样。”他悄悄出了一口气，想要缓解一下紧张，但是看到萝丝那成熟了然的眼神之后，他又忍不住紧张起来。

“那我们聊什么好呢？”她皱着眉头，想在自己的人生里找点什么事和琼恩聊聊，可是她从前的人生过于枯燥了，而她来到这里的事她已经跟席恩讲过一遍了，那不是什么愉快的事，现在她不想再讲了。“我好像没有什么故事可言。”

“我可以给你讲讲我的。”他说，“我有很多故事，各种地方听来的——当然更多是从史塔克大人的侍从们那儿听来的。”

听他这样称呼自己的父亲，萝丝并不吃惊，毕竟私生子没有称呼父亲的权利。

“都有些什么样的故事？”她顺着话题问了下去。

“各种各样的故事，”他渐渐兴奋起来，萝丝猜他可能从没跟哪个女孩亲密地聊过天。“有打仗的、打猎的，还有些偷情的故事……你对什么感兴趣？”他期待地看着她，接着他又补充道，“但是我只打过猎。”

“那就给我讲讲打猎的事，琼恩·雪诺。”——她参加过多少回了，实在兴味索然。但她知道，若是让琼恩讲些偷情故事，八成他又要害羞了，因为他根本什么都不懂。等他兴致上来了再说，她心想。

“好的，”他说，眼睛根本不看她，更别说直视她的眼睛，“一般情况下，我们天蒙蒙亮就会出发了，带着大队人马。我一般都跟着罗柏去——除此之外就是席恩·葛雷乔伊以及一些其他小贵族，还有猎犬主管带着一些猎狗，罗柏有好几只猎狗呢，但是我一只也没有。”

“那你一定是箭术或者枪术厉害咯。”萝丝奉承着他，“等到动物被赶进围场之后，你就可以大显身手啦。”

他奇怪地看了她一眼：“唔，你也懂得这些吗？”

“不算太懂，琼恩·雪诺，”她说，“不过这是理所当然的不是吗？我认为没有猎犬也不要紧，只要你的箭够准，长矛够锋利，猎鹰够……”——奥，没有猎狗的人可能也不会有猎鹰，她想，及时转换了话题，“你一样可以打到许多猎物……也许有一天你能猎到熊呢。”

他敏感地看了她好几眼，似乎觉得这些话不应该出自一个妓女，不过他没有进一步深入思考，大概是忽然想通了，认为妓女都见多识广吧。

“我能猎到野猪就不错了。”他说，开始闷闷不乐起来。

“大概吧。”她说。

两人面面相觑了一会儿，都希望对方能把话题带下去。但是两人都没有找话题的本事，琼恩又特别坚持一定要从聊天开始，虽然萝丝猜他可能是希望以后在喜欢的女孩面前自在点，但她可不好随便在这个时候调侃他。她在自己的脑子里拼命挖掘，想要讲个笑话或者说点机灵的，急得脑袋都快爆炸了。是当她看到琼恩·雪诺也有同等念头，那双墨黑的眼睛里满是焦急时，她忽然觉得，也许自己应该把钱退给他。

“要不你下次再……”她小声说道，对自己的不专业感到分外抱歉。

“奥，你有把剑，”他大声说，指着门口放着的那把练习大剑，为他自己终于找到了话题欣慰不已。

“……对。”萝丝说，她站起身来，把大剑拿给他看，“你的剑术怎么样？”

他没回答，只是接过她的剑端详了一番，接着他告诉她：“罗柏用起长枪来比我有力，但是我剑使得比较好，胡伦还说我的骑术在城里也是数一数二。”

她正要答话，但是他忽然说：“但是你怎么单手就拎得动大剑呢？尽管这只是一把练习用剑，可是它也不轻呀。”不等萝丝回答，他又注目在剑锋上，“你把它打磨得很锋利，我能看出它应该曾经锈迹斑斑——你从哪儿弄来的这把剑？”

“一个客人送我的，”萝丝随手回答，“他没有钱，因此用这把剑偿付嫖资。”

“这是临冬城武器库里的剑，”琼恩如此断言道，“你看这上面有个标记，”他把剑倒过来给她看柄头，上面果然刻着个粗糙的狼头，“这是密肯的徒弟们打造的，专供临冬城的普通士兵，他们死后才收回——这是谁给你的？是武器库的守卫吗？”

“如果是呢？”她问，“你打算把我们都投到牢里去？”

“我希望你能把这把剑还回去，”他严肃地说，目光中充满怀疑。“然后你可以用我给你的钱再去打造一把更好的——我刚才看你拿剑的姿势，这把大剑的重量对你而言还是轻了点。”

萝丝把剑从他手里拿过：“我会还回去的。”她说，琼恩的视线紧跟着她的动作，直到她把剑放到床边的柜子上靠着为止。可是接着他的目光又转向了，他猛地起身，三两步就走到柜子边，在萝丝反应过来之前，抢过了一张纸——那上面是萝丝画的打造图。

“这是什么？”他狐疑地问。

“如你所见，这是两把剑的图样。”

萝丝说，心想也许她该把琼恩·雪诺绑起来，然后拿着钱逃之夭夭？

“这两把剑为什么一长一短？”他问。

“短剑更好戳刺，”她耐心地解答，琼恩把纸放在她面前，一只手仍然捏着它，另一只手则拿了一个烛台过来给她照着。

“像这样的长剑，”她指着图样，“这种没有必要那么重，因为在马上它没有长枪好用，我们主要拿它劈斩，因此只比大剑稍微小一些，剑身也窄一些；而短剑更适合刺戳，尤其在双方都下马了之后，这剑可以透过铠甲的缝隙刺进去，因此它必须要重，剑尖要薄，这一侧是锯齿形，”她指给他看，琼恩不觉把头凑过去看，“锯齿形的边缘能使敌人大量流血。”

琼恩把烛台放在柜子上，坐在她身边看了一会儿图样，才又抬起头来问她：“但你为什么会懂得这些呢？”他又在房子里看来看去，想找出什么能解答他疑问的端倪，但房子里什么都没有。

“……我跟某位骑士大人学过，”她信口胡诌，“在来临冬城之前。”

琼恩满脸地不可置信：“骑士教你剑术？”

“如果你更了解我一点，就会发现我会的不仅仅是剑术。”她哼着，把他手里的图样拿到一边，“也许我的本事比史塔克家族所有人加起来都强——包括床上功夫。好了，现在过来，琼恩·雪诺，”她把他硬摁到床上坐好，“我想你应该记得一件事，我收了十个银币，是时候服侍你了。”

琼恩·雪诺被迫坐在那儿，他想挣扎着坐起来，或者干脆拔腿逃走，可是女人的力气非常大，还很懂得施力的点，她两只手扣住他的肩膀，让他动弹不得——奥，不是这样的，他在内心哀鸣：我想要一场美好的、充满了幸福回忆的性，而不是……

“天已经聊完了，假如那是聊天的话。”他听到女人喃喃地说，语气里满是嘲讽。琼恩猜测她肯定非常后悔和他聊天，他脑子里现在充斥着赶紧调查出这女人来历的念头，可是——

“接下来我们接吻。”女人转过头来，捧住他的脸，琼恩认命地闭上了眼睛：谁会比他更傻呢？花了十个银币，却换来一场……强□暴？不过无论如何，他要查清楚这女人的身份——

“唔……”他没能想完就发出了一声奇怪的喘息，女人柔软温暖的唇轻轻地叠印在他的唇上，一股奇妙的香味飘来，令他飘飘欲仙，还有那种特别的触感压着他的嘴唇，一瞬间什么想法都被抛弃到九霄云外去了，他猛地抱住女人的腰，让她猝不及防往后微微一倾，嘴唇离开了他，不过不要紧，因为他的嘴唇不自觉地跟了过去，他很谨慎，仅仅只是碰着，因为他还什么都不会，他亟待一次正确的示范——好，好的，她吻过来了，嘴唇重新叠着他的，她缓缓地、幅度极小地吻着他，他尝试着回应，一边听着自己的喘息声渐渐加大，他不自觉张开嘴巴，忽然感到对方正轻轻地舔着他唇间的缝隙，然后很谨慎地试探性地伸出了舌头舔了他的舌尖一下，一阵快感闪电般地爬上他的脊椎，他伸出手去，完全没意识到对方早就松开手了，如果他想走此时正是时候。他抱紧她的腰肢，用浑身强健的肌肉去感受她。他学着她的动作去吸吮她那灵活的舌头，他听到对方愉悦地呻/吟着，大脑不由泛起一阵甜蜜的眩晕……也许用不着去打听什么，他那已经无法思考的脑子抽出一点小空想道，他只需要事后去问问席恩·葛雷乔伊就行……现在他只需要享受快乐，只需要要记得接下来的每一秒钟，学习如何取悦眼前这个美丽的女人……


	17. 好学的琼恩

接着他又感到女人的手指放在了他衣服的领口。不，他想，他希望能什么都从头学起，他再一次捉住了女人的手，把它们往下移去，她顺势抚过他的脖子，用手指轻轻按压着他的胸膛，琼恩觉得自己快要窒息了，他无法一边体会那手指在自己身上移动带来的快感，一边又注意接吻的时候用鼻子呼吸。他忍不住移开了嘴唇，偷偷地喘了几口气，他真害怕被萝丝发现，然后又看到他那属于新手的窘迫表情——但嘴唇的触觉是敏感的，在视线的灼热和朦胧中，他瞥见女人因他的离开微微一笑，不过那笑容里并没有他害怕的故作成熟的宽容或者嘲弄，反而像是一种淡淡的嗔怪——她是在怪他没有继续吻她？她喜欢他的吻？他晕陶陶地想着，连忙解释：“我……我想帮你把衣服脱掉，行吗？”

他听到自己声音低沉沙哑，融在暧昧氤氲的淡黄色烛光之中。他看见她默默地移动了一下身体，好给他让出一点动作的空间。他竭力镇定地伸出手去，但是手指依然颤抖个不停，他解开她斗篷的纽扣，把斗篷放到一边，接着是裙子，她举起两只手，让他能顺利地把裙子从她的头上脱下来——当裙子离开她的脑袋，她那头火红的半长头发垂下来时，她也有些害羞地笑着，把它们往耳后拢了拢。

琼恩·雪诺发誓自己看到她的脸微微一红，她的眼波朝他羞涩地瞟过来。一种奇妙的感觉在他心中发散，像一朵粉色的花瓣被微风送过了水面，水波轻轻地荡漾着，打着圈儿，他感觉自己似乎置身于她深蓝色双眼的湖水之中，她微红的双颊是湖面倒映的美丽夕阳，他的心头在这种奇特的恍惚中浮起一种近似于爱意的温暖——奥，他当然知道那不是爱。

他的目光顺着她美丽的锁骨移到被大红色亚麻布胸衣裹住的胸部上——他从没见过仅着胸衣的女孩子的身体，以前他曾无数次幻想过……但是任何幻想都无法取代亲眼所见——她的胸衣紧紧包裹着她的胸部，勾勒出绮丽的线条，散发着温柔的香味，他分辨不出那是什么味道，但感觉像是来到了春日最美的花园里。此外她有一个从外表看就能确定的、紧实的腹部——原本他以为女人的身体都会像一条白胖的鲶鱼，他本来已经打算好了，假如看到什么不美的东西，他就闭上眼睛或者吹熄蜡烛。但是现在他不这么想了，他想着要是蜡烛的光更亮一点就好了，也许他能拿一支蜡烛过来？或者他下次白天再过来？但是首先这东西怎么脱下来呢？

美丽的红发女人似乎很理解他的不自在，她转过上半身，撩开了头发，露出后背系好的丝带。琼恩·雪诺惊叹地盯着萝丝大红色丝带交叉之下雪白匀称的背部，他眼尖地发现她的胸衣是改动过的，好让它把她的胸部勒住，他想起刚刚他在妓院里看到的那些妓女，她们为什么都不穿胸衣呢？明明穿着会更美——他伸出手指拉开一根带子，慢慢地数根带子都被他拉开了，他取下她的胸衣，脑袋比眼睛更快地想到她的胸到底是什么样子，但他不太敢看，怕惊破美好的想象。于是他把手穿过她的腋下，慢慢地覆在她的胸部上，刹那间他的手全是滑腻白嫩的肌肤以及让人停不下来的、他无法形容的美好触感——他不敢说那像丝绸或者其他高级的布料，因为丝绸仅有细腻绝无让人产生揉弄的冲动，还有当他想要用手整个包覆它们时，她颈边飘来的醋栗叶或丁香的神秘香味让他一时不知道该把嘴唇移向哪里，他忍不住在她脖子上吻了数下，惹来她咯咯直笑，扭动着身体，躲避他的嘴唇。在她动作的瞬间，他的两只手都滑脱了，但他从她两条胳膊后面看到了那对弹跳不已的双乳以及粉红色的乳晕，还有悄悄硬起来的、淡红色的乳头。

琼恩无法控制自己，他把她的上半身转过来拥在怀里，他的眼睛一眨不眨地饱览眼前的奇景——她的胸部真美，是他不曾想到的美丽，它们大得他无法一手掌控，但是又坚挺着，只要他微微一碰，它们就震荡起来，他忍不住低下头含住了其中一个，手又包住了另一个——他恨不得自己能多生几只手。因为他听到这时萝丝从喉咙里逸出的阵阵呻吟，现在他感到自己的神经绷得很紧，他忍不住又看了萝丝的脸一眼，只见她双眼微微闭着，脸上酡红如醉，嘴唇张开了一点儿，那声声令人心醉的音乐就在这里奏响。

——她表现得好真切啊，他想，我真的有这么棒吗？他滑动手指夹住了她的乳头，敏锐地感到她的呻吟变了，似乎高亢了一点，然后随着他的动作，那声音变得急促起来，当中还夹杂着琼恩·雪诺自己粗重的呼吸。他从不知道自己能发出这等性感的声音，从不知自己能硬到这种地步，他戳着她的大腿，她正故意挤向他，好让他明白此时此刻他是多么地需要。

琼恩用平生最大的意志力收回了手。

“帮我脱掉衣服好吗？”他问。他听到自己的声音比刚才还要暗沉，也比平时好听。他现在不想管什么真实了，也抛掉了学习的念头——他现在就是想让她帮他脱衣服，他想看看她怎么看待他的身体。

他看到萝丝微微愣了一下，眼睛里还有着迷茫。他相信她的表现就是真的，没有为什么。她笨拙地举起手替他解着扣子，帮他卸下一层又一层的衣服，她的表情越来越兴味十足，当最后一层罩衣被脱下来时，他实实在在地看到了她眼里的惊叹，他偷偷地吸了口气，让胸肌显得更大一点儿，腰部更瘦一点——他知道自己不如罗柏那么壮硕，不过还好，她应该没见过罗柏的。

“我能……”她学着他慢慢眨着眼问，表情可爱极了，“摸摸吗？”琼恩连忙点头，接着她的手就放在了他的胸脯上，她好奇地抚摸着他的胸肌，试图用两只手把它们挤到一起，看看是不是能挤出一条深沟来。然后她又摸着他的腹肌，一块又一块，最后她的手消失在了他的裤子里，指腹触到了那个正要探头出来瞧瞧的小琼恩·雪诺。

他倒抽了一口气，忽然把她抱起来直接放在床上，他急切地脱掉了她最后一条裤子，然后从她的胸部一直吻到腹部，再接着往下、往下……当一记热吻落在她两腿之间的花蕊上时，萝丝忍不住颤抖了一下——也许史塔克家的人有着同样的爱好，她想。也许琼恩·雪诺也喜欢用手指去探索……“唔嗯！”她情不自禁娇喘了一声……不不，琼恩·雪诺和罗柏·史塔克绝不一样……琼恩更喜欢运用他温暖的嘴唇，虽然同时跟着也跟着手指，但手指是辅助的，唇舌才是主要的，他轻轻地舔了她那儿一下……

萝丝不知道自己的下身长什么样——有哪个女骑士会关注这种地方呢？虽说有些女人认为两腿之间的武器要远比剑与长枪强得多，但骑士们不会那么认为。当然，男骑士们会自吹和哪个宫廷贵妇暗地往来，追求着所谓不可得的爱情；但假如女骑士们也这样做的事，那简直是往自己身上泼脏水。所以这二十几年来，萝丝对那块神秘之地的照顾仅限于把它清洗得干干净净，只要一想要有一天若真向谁打开，她想必会如一般女人那样羞涩万分，更别提想象谁的手指会放进去，谁又会用舌尖轻轻舔舐……此刻她在琼恩的舌头下逸出更快乐的呻吟……如韦赛里斯所说，这里简直像一场连着一场永不停歇的淫梦，可怕的是，她不知道若这些事在她原本的世界发生，她还会像现在这样欣然接受吗？她能敞开自我——“啊……哈……”她吐出苦闷的气息，现在已经由不得她了，她已经完全敞开了，在罗柏·史塔克的视线之下，在琼恩·雪诺的舌尖——那舌尖游戏一样在她的花瓣上转来转去，令她的身体一阵阵奇特的酥麻——

“是这儿吗？”他问，不等她回答他已经把舌尖探进去了，萝丝的后背剧烈地震颤着，她的双腿先是软软地摊开，接着又绷紧了，夹住了他的头，她的一只手忍不住揪住了他的一把头发，但她却没有力气移开他的脑袋了，她连膝盖都颤抖起来了，感到体内正一波一波往外吐着什么，而琼恩的舌头则在耐心地把它们舔去，最后她终于忍不住了，她用两只手用力捧住他的头，他抬起头来，墨黑的眼睛从下往上看着她，带着浓浓的情欲和忐忑，双眼湿润得如同冬夜的凌晨，他像在问她：我做错了吗？

“快点……”她厚着脸皮吩咐。“快上来，琼恩·雪诺。”她说，琼恩一下子就明白了她的意思，他咧开嘴无声地笑了一下，萝丝第一次看到他笑得这么真切，好像清晨忽然破土而出发出万道金光的太阳。萝丝轻轻握住他的阴茎，它在她手里颤抖了一下，给人一种硬与热的蛮横之感，同时琼恩绷紧了身体，紧紧闭上眼睛，静待着某种快感过去，免得在萝丝面前出丑。过了一小会儿，他终于睁开眼睛，在萝丝的引导下，他慢慢地进入到她的体内，品味着被紧紧包裹的感觉，他满足地喟叹着，感到眼前似乎有一些泡泡涌起，带着红色或白色的火。他悠长地深呼吸了一次，开始用起力来，那湿热的肉壁受到他动作的影响，慢慢地收紧，令他进出得不是很畅快，不过同时那儿又非常湿滑，两种感觉不由分说地从他的下半身上升到脑部，他实在无法控制自己了，开始激烈地动着腰，带来同样激烈的快乐——

“是这样吗？”他喘着粗气问道，汗珠在他因苦闷蹙起的眉峰聚集，“我……做得对吗？”他心急地问，突入的动作也更加焦急，萝丝被他撞击得整个人几乎要飞起来，她感到自己下身正疯狂溢出水滴，而且她根本没有办法好好地答话，因为只要她一张开嘴，她的声音就会被他的动作击碎，无法形容的快感疯狂上涨。

“嗯……”她勉强回应着，抬起屁股迎合他的抽送，某个点，某个舒服的地方，某个凸起，都需要照顾到，需要挤压，需要碾压，需要他的刺激，需要更多、很多、更多……“你很棒……”她发自真心地说道，眼里又因极致快感渗出了泪水，但在模糊的视线下，她看到琼恩·雪诺脸上浮现出更大的笑容，他似乎想看更多萝丝疯狂的表情似的，他想让她更加满意，想听更多的赞美，开始更激烈的突刺，又将手指伸到他们二人相连的地方，轻轻地摸着那，其中有根手指似乎想要跟着进去，萝丝害怕地颤抖了一下，把他夹得更紧。

“……是这样吗？”他另一只手抬起她的屁股，用力地磨着她，磨得她浑身扭动不已，几乎悲鸣起来。“你感觉好吗？”他穷追不舍地问，但萝丝真的没有办法回答他了，不过他也无法再问下去，他从未这样沉浸过一件事——一种奇怪的、要让对方满足的感觉占满了他的心，他忽然好想开了窍一样，他知道她要什么了，他用抵向更深处、更激烈的动作来回应她的反应，忽然一阵强烈的收缩让他终于忍不住闭上眼睛，某种快感被推到极限，紧接着是梦一般的飘飘然，某种东西瞬间就被释放出来，他拥紧怀中的女人，一个吻落在她火红的头发上。


	18. 真龙

琼恩·雪诺轻轻拥着萝丝，把她的脑袋枕在自己手臂上，另一只手抚摸着她半长的红发。他虽然心里明知她只是一个妓女，但是他相信她的反应是真实的，从刚才那场美好的性事里，他感觉到她很喜欢他——不是爱情，是他肉体的喜欢，对他脸庞的喜欢，还有对他行为的喜欢，而不是敷衍。他对他自己的观察能力很有自信。反过来说，他也喜欢她，除了外貌和身体之外，他还喜欢她这么喜欢他——被人接受的感觉真的太好了。他发誓以后不管和哪个女人在一起，他都要她爱他，他也要爱她，这样两个人才能做这样的事，才能接吻，才能互相抚摸和深入对方的身体。刚才琼恩还想着的事，比如她的那些武器从何而来之类，现在他完全不想知道了，因为他能看出她毫无恶意。

“你叫什么名字？”他想记住她的名字，这样当他进入守夜人的行列，永驻那冰冷之塔，站在岗哨上凝望着天际的晨星之时，他的心中也能有一个温暖的名字供他回忆，能有一个甜蜜的夜晚供他怀想。尤其当他蜷缩在寒冷的床上，被冰雪的呜咽覆盖住所有思绪的时候，他会想起这间破烂却充满温情和热浪的普通小房子——柜子上点着鲸油蜡烛，蜡烛外面罩着半黑的灯罩。一把长柄壶放在炉子上，一个啃了半边的黑麦面包被放在一张看不出原本颜色的桌子上，那上面还放着半碗浓汤炖菜，此外就是这张床了——房间里最精美的东西就是这张床，但不是羽毛的，也只是普普通通的木床，但琼恩相信萝丝已经尽她所能地让它温暖舒适了，只是她没有钱。他在羊皮被褥上随手一摸就能摸到上面脱了不少毛，她的羊毛斗篷也是破旧不堪。如果不是她身体很健康——他能从她平坦的腹部和曲线优美的背部看出，她锻炼过很长一段时间——她根本经不住这样的寒冷。她还穿着粗麻衣服，对他的十个银币念念不忘——她肯定因为生计吃了不少苦。不过他也没有钱给她，刚才那十个银币已经是他攒了好一阵子才存下来的。

“我叫萝丝。”萝丝笑着答道。她看到琼恩·雪诺墨黑的眼睛里几乎有着泪花，不由觉得眼前这个男孩子感情一定很丰富，不知道他想起了什么，怎么忽然——

“奥——”萝丝看到他的神情忽然又变了，眼泪一下子收回去了，又摆出一副极其吃惊的样子。

“怎么了？”她不禁问道。

琼恩·雪诺忽然明白了一些事——罗柏·史塔克跟他谈过最近他遇到一个女孩儿，他说她非常美丽，又非常温柔，还有着不错的身手。罗柏曾语焉不详地告诉他，女孩给了他多么不一样的感觉，这让琼恩·雪诺那自从开始长出胡子以来久已压抑的欲望苏醒了，罗柏·史塔克越是半遮半掩，他就越幻想得厉害，这几天半夜他都从不可名状的梦里醒来，发现自己的下身正淫□荡得该死。在经过了好几个晚上的折磨之后，他做出了不符合他谨慎本性的行为，他跑到了妓院里，结果没有找到一个合心意的——那些女人过分饥渴，看他的眼神太像把他的五脏六腑都掏出来，看看上面有没有放着金子。

罗柏·史塔克没有描述那女孩火红的秀发如晚霞，深蓝色的眼眸如深夜的天空，不然琼恩早就认出她了。罗柏好像把她当做一件特别重要的珍宝，忍不住要炫耀，可又不想让别人看见——现在好了，琼恩·雪诺想，自己如今把这件珍宝也占有了，那么他到底该不该把这件事告诉罗柏呢？他知道罗柏在艾德公爵和凯特琳的视线之下没法到这儿来，但是罗柏没有一天不在暗自念叨她的名字，除了在席恩·葛雷乔伊面前闭口不言之外，他射箭时也默念着萝丝，吃饭时也念叨，每次都冲着琼恩炫耀，还跟他说他们俩有一个夜晚的约定——可能因为他俩同龄关系又好。

琼恩矛盾极了。也许他应该告诉萝丝罗柏每天都想找她，只是因为席恩·葛雷乔伊的阻挠让他联系萝丝的种种努力都落空了——琼恩现在总算明白了他们俩半夜都在校场练习的原因了，他们都不愿意对方趁机来找萝丝。不过罗柏和席恩不同，席恩作为养子，虽然物质和待遇不如罗柏，但是席恩拥有更大的自由。他可以随时上这儿来，罗柏则要绕过种种耳目，那席恩为什么不直接到这儿来让萝丝无法去找罗柏呢？

琼恩自己没有办法解答这个问题。不过他感到一股陌生的情感流过他的心头——非常复杂的感觉：一方面他自己也想独占这个女孩，一方面他又不忍心让罗柏失望，还有一方面，他也不愿意就这样如了席恩·葛雷乔伊的意。该怎么办呢？他望着萝丝美丽的脸庞，实在不知道该如何抉择。

——也许他该让萝丝自己决定要不要去找罗柏。他应该尊重她的选择。她刚才所做的一切都让他觉得他不能把她当做一个玩物看待。

“你知道——”他有点犹豫地说，“你知道罗柏一直在等你去找他吗？”他观察着女人的神情，当看到对方若有所悟的神情时，他的心又一沉——他期望她只是和罗柏的女人同名的希望一下子落空了。

“既然如此，”女人说，把落在他额前的头发拨开，直视那双墨黑的眼睛，两人互相盯着对方，两人都有敏锐的直觉和眼光，不过萝丝并不太在乎琼恩会怎么想，一个妓女想什么都是多余的。她好奇琼恩怎么知道罗柏和她的事，猜测他们两人关系一定很好。“那么他为什么不来找我呢？你要知道我可进不了城堡。”

“——他被席恩·葛雷乔伊缠住了，不知为何，每当罗柏有空闲时间的时候葛雷乔伊总会出现在附近，老跟着他。”琼恩说，他假装不知道萝丝和葛雷乔伊可能有什么。

“奥，”萝丝笑了，“怪不得席恩一直都不来找我呢。我想他可能是迷上了罗柏。”

琼恩把嘴张大了，他那一向分外机灵的脸上出现了几秒呆滞。萝丝好笑地看着他。

“难道不是席恩不希望你们俩碰面吗？”他问道，“我知道你和席恩……”

“我和罗柏是曾经约在晚上见面。”萝丝说，“我们约定半夜在校场见面——虽然我嘴里没有答应他，但是我确实想过去找他。不过也许罗柏只有晚上才有时间，但是席恩不是，他明明可以来找我，让我不能去找罗柏，可是他却没有来，你知道这是什么原因吗？”

——她的想法和他的一样，她真的很聪明。琼恩想，可是他又不免对萝丝诚实地承认了她和罗柏与席恩的关系感到一阵不舒服。

“什么原因？”他不愿意暴露更多他心底的感受，敷衍地问道。他觉得女人的目光精明地一闪，仿佛明白他在想什么似的。

“别告诉我你真的不知道，琼恩·雪诺。”琼恩觉得自己私生子的姓在她嘴里说出来真是分外讽刺，他不能分辨她是不是出于故意。他听她接着说道：“因为席恩·葛雷乔伊觉得和罗柏·史塔克竞争比来我这儿更有趣。他被这种和史塔克家长子竞争的快乐吸引，因为我们都知道，他的身份已经决定了对他来讲，什么东西才是最重要的。”

——她就差点没说“你也一样，琼恩·雪诺”了，琼恩想。不过她自己也是一样，所有人都注定被命运束缚，被自己的身份束缚——他还没感慨完，萝丝忽然抓紧了他的手臂，她浑身颤抖着，好像过电一样，两秒钟之后，她像是又好了，仿佛大梦初醒，她非常非常惊讶地看着琼恩，好像看着一个天外来客。琼恩也觉得她在眨眼之间变得更美了，他看到她的眼睛大了一点点，眼神妩媚了一些；她有点暴突的牙变得小了，也更白了；皮肤闪着迷人的光泽，真奇怪，发生什么事了吗？

“你……你是真龙？”

他听到她问。

“奥——一定不是父亲那边的，因为罗柏·史塔克不能……那你是母亲那边的？你的母亲是谁？”她热切地问。

“——我不知道。”琼恩回答，他该发怒的或者流泪的，“我父亲不肯告诉任何人。包括我在内。”

“奥。”她温柔地抚摸着他的脸，去吻他的眼睛，她猜测这双眼睛可能是遗传他母亲才会灰得发黑，而头发则是遗传他父亲——他的母亲很有可能就是所谓的真龙，那么她会和韦赛里斯有什么亲眷关系吗？

琼恩·雪诺给她带来了一股新的力量，这股力量远超过韦赛里斯带给她的，可又不至于让她立刻脱胎换骨。她猜想还要找到其他的真龙或者真神的代言人——不过她现在还想试一试，是不是越和琼恩做就越是强大，为了回报他的贡献以及罗柏·史塔克对她的思念，她准备明晚去城堡里看看，她觉得以她目前的力量想要潜进去不难了。

“琼恩，也许你其实有一个尊贵的、但不能为人所知的身份，”想想如果有人知道他母亲和韦赛里斯有关那会怎样？他父亲如此小心翼翼地隐瞒他母亲的身份是理所当然的。她吻住他的嘴唇，要把他那可怜的、老是想着身世的脑瓜变得黏黏糊糊，要让他什么都想不起来，只记得快乐，或者只要一想起这个夜晚就只有快乐——这么美好的夜晚为什么要把时间浪费在没有结果的交谈上呢？人应该享受……享受这个世界带来的所有的美好。


	19. 应对不暇

琼恩·雪诺直到凌晨四点才离去，要不是他不想被人发现他是从萝丝的房子里出去的，萝丝怀疑他能在这待到新一轮的黄昏，他在床上既天真无邪又有那么点不知羞耻、永不满足。他毫不遮掩对她的喜爱，总是搂着她，在她脸上柔情一吻。不过萝丝的猜想是错的，除了第一次外后面几次都不能给她带来什么好处，但他这个人倒是挺讨人喜欢，在床上她也很享受——唯一值得庆幸的是，不管是席恩、罗柏还是琼恩，他们白天总有事情要忙。要是整天被他们缠着，那她可就真没法练习了。

萝丝早饭都没吃，径直睡到了中午——史塔克家的男孩体力实在太好了，她不由得怀疑今晚去见罗柏·史塔克是否明智，毕竟他又没给她钱，不过旋即这念头就消失了，她很想看看男孩到底有多想她，她开始觉得自己似乎真的开辟了一处新的战场，这里的胜利同样迷人。

到了晚上，当夜幕降临，四处点起了油灯与火把，萝丝估算史塔克一家在饭厅里吃完了饭，趁着夜色与松懈下来的守卫，她凭借高超的隐匿技巧偷偷溜到了罗柏·史塔克的房间附近一个拐角的阴影里。一路上她看到罗柏正与席恩不轻不重地打着嘴仗，一直到房间门口席恩才转身离去，当席恩大踏步从她面前走过时，他脸上的表情分外愉悦，也许他在等着罗柏半夜再去校场较量吧。

罗柏打开门往里走，忽然一阵大剑特有的厉风自身后袭来，他连忙从腰际抽出剑匆匆挡了一下，正要喊守卫过来，却看到披着羊毛斗篷、火红的头发束在脑后的萝丝，她游戏一般跟他对了几招，又猛地把大剑收了起来。

“嗨，罗柏·史塔克。”她冲他眨眼，“好久不见。”

男孩没心情跟她虚与委蛇装模作样了，他把自己的剑反手扔进了房间，然后他冲过去把她也抱进了房间，他用脚把门踢上，根本没时间把她抱到床上去，他就这样把她钉在墙上吻她，扯烂了她的衣服，他们没有说任何多余的话，只有粗重的喘息声和的快乐的呻吟回荡在房间里。

当他们终于从激情中清醒，罗柏·史塔克又把萝丝抱进浴室里清洗，像过去所做的那样，他替她把身体擦干，又给她体贴地穿上了丝绸衣物。

“你喜欢吗？”他问道。眉眼之间有种期待。

这是给她买的？“很漂亮，”萝丝低头看了看这件红色的裙子，它能很好地衬托出她雪白的肤色还有火红的头发——她猜她要是穿着这件走在人群里，一定能在瞬间引起绝大多数人的注意，这值多少钱？如果她拿到服装店去变卖的话，能不能凑到半条马腿？

“对了，”他装作若无其事地问，“你去校场找过我吗？”

“当然，罗柏·史塔克。”她笑着开口，“可是你们那么多人在练习——我实在是找不到机会和你单独见面。”

“我也不知道为什么最近几天席恩·葛雷乔伊老跟着我，就算我回到这儿也是，我完全找不到机会——”

——如果你真的想找，也不会真的完全没有机会，罗柏·史塔克。萝丝暗自嘲讽地想，不过他这也是身为一名公爵的长子所能做到的极限，她又不是他的未婚妻，连情人都算不上，她不过是个妓女，她很明白自己的身份，她知道像罗柏这个阶层的人会怎么看她，当她还是萝丝瑟薇的时候，她比罗柏还要瞧不起妓女呢。

“我能理解。”她微笑着吻了吻罗柏的嘴唇，吻得对方再次热血沸腾起来，不过这次他没急着先满足自己的欲望，而是又从被子底下拿出一件崭新的羊皮斗篷披在她身上——已经足够了，他给她的比她想要得到的多。何况男孩如他的兄弟一样在床上热情洋溢，更可贵的是罗柏在床下也一样，这就比琼恩可爱一些，不过琼恩则比他惹人怜爱。对于一个妓女来说，她应该感到幸福才对。

他们纠缠到大半夜才双双睡去，罗柏请她再多留一天，白天他会再带些东西给她。萝丝对此欣然同意。可到她沉入梦乡之后，她发现自己忽然又出现在那些巨大的台阶下面。当她沿着台阶走去，便又再一次进入那个巨大的浴室，韦赛里斯正坐在浴池里等她。萝丝一时分不清他是那个神还是韦赛里斯本人。

“快过来！”她听到对方激动地说，她踌躇地走过去，男孩哗啦一声从浴池里站起身来，把她拖进了水里，“我好想你，”男孩说，这等台词萝丝已经无比熟悉不再感到特别了，“我尝试了很多种方法见你。”男孩又说——此等台词也是，萝丝暗想。

“现在我发现除非我身处滚烫的水中，然后还要你睡着你才会出现在我面前。”他快乐地说，拥着萝丝就开始亲吻她的肩膀。

“我好累，”她说，一边暗忖这句台词是否也很耳熟，但是韦赛里斯显然什么都听不进去。“没事的——嗯，我还没问过你的名字，你叫什么？”他兴致勃勃地问。

“萝丝。”她倦怠地答道——韦赛里斯什么也不能给她，可是她能控制他。如果她不做，她就没法从梦境离开。她可不愿意被罗柏看到……对了，她在睡梦里和别人亲密的时候是什么样的？罗柏不会发生什么异状吧？

“好的，萝丝。”他神采奕奕，精神十足，“我不需要你干什么，你躺在这里就行了。”他兴奋地拍了拍浴凳。

“我怕我会滚下去，”她说，从浴池里站起来，躺到浴池的底板上去，“咱们倒不如在这儿，你想怎么滚动都可以。”

“真有你的，萝丝。”韦赛里斯惊叹，“我们可以在这上面尝试更多姿势……”

就这样她又在梦里被折腾了一次，等她返回现实，天已经蒙蒙亮了，萝丝夹紧双腿，生怕那些东西流出来，引来罗柏的疑问。罗柏从她身边起身，再三叮嘱她不要离开，他会很快送些吃的过来，等萝丝同意了他才走。

萝丝闭上了双眼，无比疲惫，又睡着了，过了一会儿她听到有人在外面敲门——罗柏这么快就回来了？她迷迷糊糊地想，觉得自己只睡了不到十分钟，她赤着脚跑过去，顺手把那件上好的羊毛斗篷披在自己身上，打开了门。

席恩·葛雷乔伊就站在门外，萝丝的觉一下子全醒了，她手忙脚乱想要把门关上，但是席恩手里扬起了两把剑，它们正冒着寒光指着她呢，她在它们的进逼之下连连后退，直到席恩完全走进来，啪地一声关上了门为止。

“你果然在这，萝丝。”他哼道，瞥了她身上的斗篷一眼，“他对你不错嘛，还给你买了衣服。”

“他对我确实不错，席恩。”萝丝大胆地说，看了一眼他手里的两把剑，“瞧我只是来了这儿一次，不但有了几件好衣服，还让你亲自送来了承诺过我的东西——你知道我昨晚在这儿？因为罗柏半夜没去校场？”

“我只是不想让他再碰你，”他深情款款地说。

“得了，席恩，你要真这么想大可每个晚上独占我，可你却选择来这儿堵住罗柏——我知道比起我来，你更喜欢和罗柏对抗的感觉。”

“——我想你没忘记自己还是个妓女，萝丝。”席恩恼羞成怒地说，“你知道若是凯特琳知道你在罗柏的房间里，会发生什么吗？”

“我会说我是你送过来的，亲爱的席恩。”萝丝毫不留情地说，“她肯定会处罚我，可她也不会放过你——我听说她是个心眼很小的女人，不会放过任何可能影响到她的家庭的人。最终罗柏不会受到任何惩罚，可你就不一定啦。”

“她会处死你，萝丝。”席恩恶狠狠地说，“因为我还是铁群岛的继承人，而你只是个烂泥一样的妓女，她不会让你活着的。”

“——我不敢说你舍不得我死，席恩。”萝丝无所谓地说，“但我敢说，你不会为了惩罚我让自己在临冬城的地位更加尴尬。而且我做错了什么呢？我只不过是做了一个妓女该做的事，别人付钱，我就陪他上床，这也错了吗？”

席恩怒气冲冲地瞧着她，萝丝一脸无所谓地笑着。过了一会儿，席恩可能也觉察到他的情绪有点无稽才终于消解了怒气，换上平日那玩世不恭的笑容。

“说得也是，萝丝。”他笑着说，从兜里掏出一个银币放在萝丝手里，“那如果我现在就要呢？”

“那也是你们兄弟之间的事，”她说，“你以为你这么做会让我为难吗？”

席恩把她打横抱起来：“说实话我很希望罗柏能快点来看看我们在床上有多合拍。”

“那你何不派人叫他来呢？”萝丝耻笑着问，她相信席恩还不想和罗柏·史塔克闹翻到这种程度。不过她很快倒是确定了一件事，那就是席恩在这段日子里没有过别的女人，他没有一点疲态，并且因在罗柏的床上和萝丝做兴奋异常。萝丝可就惨了，最后她累得一根手指都抬不起来了，席恩这个没有担当的男人在罗柏回来之前逃走了，抛下萝丝一人、

他刚走罗柏就到了，她只来得及把那两把剑藏在她的旧斗篷里。罗柏给萝丝带了一对红宝石耳坠，什么都是红的，看来罗柏真的认为这颜色非常适合她。她就这样在罗柏·史塔克的房间待了一整天，和他在床上腻了一整天。等到晚上她才回到妓院自己的房中，整个人神情恍惚、两腿打颤。只有看到今天的收获时她才提得起一点儿精神，紧接着她就在床上睡得人事不知，然后在这个新的夜晚又被韦赛里斯召唤到梦里一次。

第二天她起床时感觉自己浑身打晃，看了看天色，发现太阳已经偏西了——她到底睡了多久？萝丝叹着气，她拿了一点钱走到门外，发现门外空无一人——这可太不像妓院的风格了，这个时候妓女们都应该在做迎客的准备，起码应该起来化化妆。她好奇地探头探脑，四处张望，却只看到一个穿着华丽的矮子站在大门口。

“嗨！”矮子对她招手，“你今晚有空陪我吗？”

“那得看你有多可爱了，先生。”她随口答道。


	20. 与提利昂的思想碰撞

那矮子朝她扔了个亮闪闪的玩意儿，萝丝灵活地接住，发现那是一枚金龙。这矮子可谓她接触的人中最慷慨的一个了，按理说他应该被妓女们归类为“可爱”一类。

“上来吧。”她冲他招手。瞥见矮子冲她挑了挑眉——他可能从没见过这样傲慢的妓女吧。她虽然在这呆了将近两个月，还没学会如何真正做一个妓女。

矮子一步步蹬上台阶，他的脸也一步步更清晰地映入她的眼帘——唔，在侏儒里面，他的身材算是匀称的，脸也算是好看的，不过那是和其他侏儒相比。在常人眼中，他的头依然大得不合比例，额头依然鼓胀，怪脸扭曲不平像起伏的河岸。双眼一碧一黑，从满头长直金发下面向外窥视，他头发的颜色几乎金亮成白。

他不是她见过的最丑怪最畸形的人。不过他眼里的神情挺有趣的——他像是很期待她看到他的脸时露出那种他最常从别人脸上见到的惊讶表情。这你可就没法如愿了，萝丝心想，他比她上次在奥莱多使团见到的那个嘴巴咧到耳朵的阔嘴男可好看多了。不过要跟侏儒上床倒是她没想到的，她不由得想着，待会该怎么应付他呢？他看起来很有经验、一副等着她来伺候的样子，也许过一会儿她就要露陷了。

“你好，”萝丝等到他上来才打招呼。“你叫什么名字？”她抢在他前面问。

那矮子看了她好几眼。“我叫提利昂。”他犹犹豫豫地说，似乎有意隐瞒自己的姓氏，“你听过这名字吗？”

“从没听过，”她说，看到提利昂那奇怪的目光又是一闪，“我应该听过吗？”

“没听过倒也好，”他点点头，把手放在她手里，示意她把他带到她房间里面去。萝丝牵住他的手，感到他的手心有汗，她的目光随即抬起来，借着朦胧的灯光直视他那怪异的眼睛和扭曲的脸，接着是那身属于贵族的丝绸衣物，尽管他整个人很干净，但萝丝仍能看出他风尘仆仆，脸上写满疲惫，似乎刚从远方赶来。

——他真是劲头十足。萝丝心想，这么疲劳何不去旅店好好休息一下呢？妓院又不会长腿跑掉。而且他高兴的话，还可能让手下叫人上这儿挑一个送过去，根本不必麻烦他这样的“大人”亲自前来的。

不过也许他是喜欢妓院的气氛。她如是想道，这些贵族总有些不为人知的怪癖。她一边想一边朝门里走去，当她把他引到房间里最大的椅子上坐下，转头去点蜡烛的时候，忽然头部一阵眩晕，黑暗里眼前星芒乱窜，她趔趄了一下，赶紧扶住了墙壁。

“你怎么啦？”她听见提利昂在她身后问道，“想必你也看出我很疲劳，需要你侍奉一整夜——假如你的体力不济，那我只能换个人了。顺便问一下，你今年洗过澡吗？还是处女吗？”

若是看在金龙的份上，萝丝愿意打起精神侍奉他——她对侏儒没有偏见，在她看来，只要他干净一点，倒也没有特别不能忍受的；但从情感来说，她不喜欢这侏儒这么跟她说话。即使她只是一个妓女，这也不妨碍她憎恶这些有着贵族头衔的草包。她点亮蜡烛端起它，走到提利昂面前，用蜡烛照他的脸，提利昂立刻不快起来。

“我天天洗澡，先生。”她用一种惹人生厌的甜腻腻的调子对他说。

“那好极了，”提利昂点点头，“如果你能把蜡烛移开，别让它照着我的脸，也别居高临下地看我，也许我会在再多给你几个金龙。”

“不必费心了，先生。”她把蜡烛放到一边，坐到另一张椅子上，语气转为冷淡，“我现在觉得你不那么可爱了，你可以把你的金龙送给别的妓女。”她把金龙放回他手里。这名为提利昂的矮子呆呆地看着她，她冲他微微一笑。

“你们北方的妓女都这么火辣吗？”过了一会儿他问，“还是说只有你是这样？我可有的是黄金。”

“那你大可以向她们展示一下你有多慷慨。”萝丝说着，给他指了指门，示意他可以赶紧滚出去。

“我很不喜欢你这样的人，”提利昂靠在椅背上，用两只短短的手臂枕着他怪异的脑袋，“因为不要钱的人往往奢求更多——而我只是想来场简单的交易。”他像个哲人一样侃侃而谈，“要不是其他人都不在这儿，我真不想到你这儿来，瞧瞧你这房子，”他环视四周，萝丝不需要特意去看也知道这里有多简陋。没几样家具，即使有也很破烂。“这椅子坐得我腰酸背痛，”他抱怨说，又瞟向他的卧具，“你的床有多久没洗了？奥，它们的毛都快脱光了。而你——”他打量着她，“你穿着一身粗布衣服，尽管柜子上放着两件上等丝绸做成的裙子；你的床是旧的却有一新一旧两件斗篷，你的墙角放着一把大剑，柜子上还有两把形状不一样的短剑，你的脖子、耳朵和手上空空如也，柜子上却放着一对精致的红宝石耳环。你有上好的生意不做，宁可住在这破烂房子里——现在你却要我相信你只是个普通妓女。”

萝丝小小地吃了一惊，不过很快她就回过神来——外表当然不能说明一切，一个侏儒也可以拥有智慧，一个妓女也可以是女武神，这都是合情合理的。

“这么说你认识这世上所有类型的妓女，先生。”她嘲讽道，再把目光往他身上一瞟，对方的神色一下子变得恼怒了，似乎她的话激起了他的某段不堪的记忆。“你这身衣服真是价值不菲，只有公爵一级的人物才穿得起，不过你没有佩戴家徽，看来你也想隐藏身份——我知道你很有可能就是妓女们不在这儿的原因之一，也许她们都是去迎接你了而你却在这儿。但即使你的身份再尊贵，我想你也不至于在远离家乡的地方的轻易惹事。”

不过他也是欲盖弥彰，毕竟这种身形的人很少见，随便找个人打听一下就能把他的身份弄得清清楚楚了——以她的经验来看，侏儒一般很难得到家族的青睐，也许他是来和艾德·史塔克见面的，那么他更不应该在这个时候闹出什么在妓院里和妓女打起来的丑闻来。

这时她听到提利昂轻轻叹了口气。

“为什么处处都这么烦人呢？”他问，“我只不过是来找找乐子的。而你的脾气和长相有几分像我亲爱的姐姐。”

“也许因为你本身就是个烦人的家伙。”她回答，“而且我不想当别人的姐姐。”

他直了一会儿眼睛，看着桌子上一个大裂缝，又随手拿起她桌子上的半杯水喝了下去：“你这儿有什么吃的吗？”

萝丝把她吃剩的蔬菜汤端给他，又拿了一个硬邦邦的长面包递给他：“我只有这个。”

“好得很，请给我一点水。”他咕哝着，他没喝她的汤，就着水把面包吃了，中途几次差点噎住。吃完后他才又开口了：“听着，我还需要一些热水洗个澡。”

“离这儿不远的地方就有温泉澡堂，你可以去那儿洗。”

“——你就从没伺候过人吗？”

“只是不伺候你，先生。”

“聪明人应该知道何时该闭上嘴，亲爱的小姐。”

“聪明人更应知道该怎么说话，尊贵的先生。”她反唇相讥。

“可你难道不是妓女吗？”他不客气地问道，“如果你洗了澡我就会多付你几个钱，如果你是个妓女我还会给你双倍的价钱。我认为这很合情合理。”

“这么说我应该因为你是个侏儒直接把你拎出去——毕竟你也确实是个侏儒。如果你英俊帅气我连一个铜币都不会收。”

他们气呼呼地对视着，一个身份尊贵却身体畸形，另一个身份卑贱却身体完美，两人又都同样的智慧，也许这就是神灵安排的奇妙之处。

“这样说来，我们正相配。”提利昂忽然笑了，“好吧。”他站了起来，坐到萝丝的床上去，“今晚我哪儿也不想去了。如果你愿意的话，我给你两个金龙，只要你愿意抱着我的头，拍着我的背，直到我先睡着为止。”


	21. 狮子家族

“当然啦，如果你愿意看在我饥饿又疲劳的份上，给我打一点热水来，甚至替我擦洗一下身体，我会更感谢你——我愿意为此再付一个金龙。”提利昂接着说道，把三个金龙放到萝丝手中，他一改之前的傲慢，变得礼貌多了。

“没问题，提利昂先生，”萝丝闻言笑道，“我愿意用平等的劳动换取金钱。”

——这当然不平等，没有哪个妓女能靠这么点劳动换这么多钱。但是她看得出眼前这个侏儒既有钱也有趣，懂得人与人的相处之道，她没必要非得和他杠上，他现在变得礼貌了，还有三个金龙可挣，她会把他洗得像个初生婴儿那么干净可口，再给他唱一支她唯一会的摇篮曲，让他一觉睡到天亮。

萝丝拎起室内的一个大水桶给提利昂提了满满一桶热气腾腾的温泉水，看在金龙的份上，她还给他买了一条全新的大毛巾和一件式样简单的男式上衣——也许他一高兴，会再给她几个金龙。她把热水倒进澡盆里，试了试温度，再走到床边，把提利昂抱了起来，她的一只手搁在他屁股下面，另一只手揽着他的腰。

提利昂半躺在她怀里，两只小短手放在她的手臂上：“我还能走路，亲爱的小姐。我是个半人但不是个废人，你用不着把我当小宝宝看待。”他从她怀里挣脱了，迈着奇怪而骄傲的碎步奔向澡盆。萝丝跟上前去，试图尽一个妓女的职责帮他脱下衣服，她笨手笨脚的，差点把提利昂勒个半死，她还想把提利昂提起来脱掉他的裤子，但在对方强烈反对下终于住了手。

“你干这行多久了？”他奇怪地问，一边踏进水里，“你昨晚才临时入行的吗？”

“我干这行不到两个月，”萝丝回答，拿起一个刷子给提利昂刷起背来，“两个月之前我的理想还是当个骑士哩。”

“那为什么不继续呢？”提利昂问，“我觉得你很有天赋——比如你的力道很大。”他扭动了一下背部，萝丝连忙放轻了手劲。

“我买不起那些东西——骑士所需要的一切我都买不起，”萝丝说，她现在已经不是刚来那会儿了，那会儿她脑子里乱糟糟的，现在她可不会随便跟人提起什么灵魂肉体之类的了，她不想让人觉得她脑子有问题。

“我也找不到拯救国王或者哪个领主的机会，谁会肯授予我——一个出身低贱没有家族的女孩以骑士爵位呢？”她半真半假地说，绕到提利昂身前来，给他刷着手臂。

“我也想过要当骑士，”提利昂懒洋洋地说，“不仅如此我还想过要一条龙——不需要太大，就我这么大就好，我可以带着它一起上战场，半人和半龙将创造历史。”他朝她摊摊手，“可是你看到啦，我倒是有钱和地位，可我照样当不成骑士。”

“但你起码不用伺候别人，”她说。这侏儒企图唤起她的同理心——可惜他不知道她过去真的是个骑士，每当她自觉纡尊降贵同那些低级的侍女讲话时她也是这幅居高临下的德性——“你们不知道我跟你们是一样的，我也遭受男性的歧视，我也要承担许多责任和痛苦”——每当她这样说的时候，那些侍女并没有显露出感动的神情，她们乖顺地站在那儿，脸上满布悲哀。当时萝丝并不明白她们怎么会这样不知好歹，现在等她自己身处底层之时，她便明白了一件事，若你不曾经历真正的贫穷和痛苦，那么仅靠想象是无法真切体会它们的，当你怀着高高在上、父亲般的嘴脸面对这些人，说你理解他们时，你自以为高贵和悲悯，但他们除了表面上的感激之外，内心留给你的只有嘲讽和不以为然。

她如看过去的自己般看着提利昂，“我要面对的可不仅仅是当不成骑士的问题，还有生计，为了活下去我不可能永远保持我的尊严。”

提利昂坐在澡盆里凝视着她。到他被洗干净之前，他没再说一句话，似乎再次想起了什么不堪的过去，萝丝认为自己的话引起了他诸多思考，这当中必定有什么事和妓女有关。

“——我想，也许你能去别的地方开个小铺子？”等她帮他穿好衣服的时候，他忽然这样说道。萝丝惊讶地看着他。

“我可以帮你离开这儿。”他说，在床上躺好，萝丝连忙过去躺在他身边，想把他的头放到自己膝盖上，被他阻止了。

“我们就这么躺会，”他说，侧过身来望着萝丝的眼睛，“你觉得如何？你愿意离开这，在我的庇护下开个小店吗？”

不得不说，提利昂的这个建议很令萝丝心动——去一个新的地方，有一个庇护人，还能开个用不着特别技能的小店，她相信假如她亏了钱提利昂很可能还会给她还上，让她能在他势力范围下过得自由又安稳。她虽然不明白提利昂此举是出于什么理由，但也模糊地猜到这和他刚才的奇怪反应有关——也许他曾对某个妓女动过感情，他想过拯救她却苦无机会？

“当然，”他接着说道，“以我的身份我无法和你保持某种固定的关系，我的庇护也将是隐形的，不过不管怎么说，都比在这儿好——如果你愿意，我可以在离开的时候把你偷偷带上我的马车，假如你希望更稳妥一点儿的话，我也可以先离开，到时再派人来接你——我们可以拥有一段隐秘的关系，也可以不拥有，我会偶尔在日落时分去看看你，喝一杯酒或者买点小玩意……”

“比起被人豢养，我更喜欢自由地生活，先生。”萝丝打断他美好的畅想，“谢谢你这样为我着想，您真是个温柔的人。我想一定有人愿意过这样的日子，愿意被人这样温柔地拯救，但是我——我真的不愿意彻彻底底地依靠某个男人生活。”

提利昂又不说话了，他端详着她的脸，萝丝也注视着他——侏儒脸上渐渐出现了嘲讽的笑意。

“难道你期待一段至死不渝的爱情吗？女人都期待这些不切实际的东西。”他问，“但你应该清楚我和你都不配拥有这种东西——当然我的意思不是说，你会指望我们俩相爱。”

“我说过我渴望自由，先生。”萝丝也冲他一笑，这侏儒自诩了解每一个女人！这多可笑……世上没有两个人完全相同，何况他见识到的女人只是极小的一部分。“没有什么东西能阻碍我追求自由的心，哪怕是至死不渝的爱情或者是安逸平和的生活，都不能叫我停止追求。你休想以这些东西让我驻足在一家小店里，等候你的垂青。”

“——你宁愿当个妓女？”

“我宁愿当个妓女。”她大胆地答道，好奇怪，这侏儒的眼睛亮了，就像他在期待她这个回答似的。

“——假如你爱上一个人呢？”他接着问道。

“那他得证明他值得。”萝丝说。这句话她可能回答错了，因为提利昂的目光暗淡下去了。

“那也要你值得。”他反唇相讥，“我们男人很难相信一个妓女的爱。”

“既然如此，那我们不要爱就行啦。”她轻松愉快地说，“我不明白你为什么把爱情看得那么重要——在某个层次上我们不是一致的吗？假如没有嫖客，又哪里会有妓女呢？”

提利昂又开始盯着她看了，好像她是个难以理解的怪物，他那颜色不一致的眼睛里展示出一种特别的风貌，似乎有东西正渐渐在他心里沦为虚妄。

“好啦，”萝丝连忙控制住自己那股要表达自我的冲动，劝自己多看在那几枚金龙的份上，别再跟他对着干，“我们睡觉吧？”

但是他不肯就此罢休：“——还不到时候，亲爱的小姐，我觉得和你聊天很快乐。”萝丝确定他在胡说八道。“我很少从妓女口中听到什么真话，即使我要取悦她们她们脸上显出的也是假装的愉悦，尽管她们装得很像。但你不同，我想也许你愿意解答我许久以来的一个疑问……”

“什么疑问？”萝丝尴尬地问。

“我想问问你，女人会爱上一个刚刚认识不到两小时的男人吗？她会立刻和他上床吗？不要思考，说出你的答案。”他严肃地问。

“当然会。”她飞快回答，她不想再对自己没有经历过的事妄下断言，但是以她自己从小就愿意为国王牺牲性命的思想来看，一个单纯相信爱情的女孩又为什么不能立刻爱上一个人并愿意为他付出一切呢？不管是贵族少女还是农家少女，她们当中很多人都曾十分盲目——她听过不少这样的故事，“如果他值得，我们甚至可以立刻不顾性命。”

“……奥。”过了很久他才答道。他翻过身去躺平，接着闭上眼睛，半响一声不吭，只是呼吸十分不稳，萝丝知道他其实并没有睡着。又过了一会儿，房间里响起压抑的抽泣声，男人把毛皮毯子盖在脸上试图遮掩一二，但哭声仍从闷热的毯子下面传来，他的身体抽搐着，颤动着，似乎某种真相在瞬间把他击碎了，他不敢再问下去，可他无法阻止自己想下去，越接近真相他便越陷入绝望。他的哭声不知为何让萝丝的心产生了一丝共鸣——每个人都有他的柔软之处，她挨过去，把他的大脑袋抱在怀里，轻轻拍着他的背，如他之前要求的那样。

一个晚上过去，清晨来临时，萝丝被怀中男人的动静惊醒了。她看到提利昂的精力恢复了，只是双眼还有些红肿。他默默地穿起了衣服，就又是昨晚的老样子了。临走前他在萝丝的脸上亲了一下，似乎表达着什么特殊的情感。但他什么都没说，从衣袋里掏出了一根带着巨大狮子吊坠的纯金项链——萝丝猜这项链是他本人的——给萝丝带上。然后他冲她欠了欠身，就离开了。

男人们的礼物真是没有创意，萝丝暗想，他们就不能送点更实用的东西吗？比如直接送她一匹战马之类的？还有，她能不能把这项链和罗柏送的红耳坠拿去卖掉呢？

在这儿肯定不行。要是罗柏看到自己送的东西被转卖了，他肯定气得半死。而这个金狮子她可以等到这位提利昂大人离开临冬城再卖。萝丝敢确定这位大人很可能重要到让艾德的几个儿子都不敢到她这儿来，她可以趁这个机会好好锻炼一下。她可整整三十多个小时什么正事都没干了，尽管韦赛里斯昨晚没召唤她。

果然接下来有两天难得的轻松，萝丝急于赶回锻炼的进度——除了提利昂走后的那个早上她去补充了一些食物之外，她一直呆在房间里，连门都没出过。

希望提利昂已经走了。第三天萝丝起了个大早，趁着妓院此时一片安宁跑出去打听消息。她跟校场斜对面的面包店女老板关系不错，也许她可以问问最近是否有尊贵的客人离开了。但是等她刚刚走出房门，准备穿过肮脏的小巷走上大道时，巷口忽然传来了一声怒斥。

“给我滚开，你这该死的杂种。”一个男孩的声音响起，接着是尖利的金属摩擦的声音，萝丝听出来那男孩拔出了剑，“我让你滚开，听到了吗？”

这时萝丝恰好走到了巷口，一眼就看到金发男孩正拿着一柄价值不菲的宝剑对着一个女人，她正要打算静悄悄地从这两人身边溜过，那金发男孩忽然瞪了她一眼，她连忙停下脚步，慢慢地往后挪动，想要脱离这男孩的视线。

在这种时候和这些贵族杠上是明智之举。

“是，大人，是的。”那女人畏畏缩缩地说，男孩举起剑，剑尖直接给她的脸撩出了一道口子，女人惨叫着：“大人，求你饶了我吧！”

“放心吧，”那男孩残忍地笑着，“我不会把你伤得太重的，只是在脸上留个记号——让你明白以后见到我该如何行礼。”

又一个被宠坏了的小贵族。萝丝心想，巷口光线太暗淡了，她看不清对方胸口家徽的模样，不过他的剑倒是挺有趣的，一个黄金狮子雄踞在剑柄上，让她不由得多看了一眼。

“你看什么？”男孩扭头冲她吼道，他前进数步走到萝丝面前，剑尖指向她的脖子，不等她回答又吼了一句，“我问你在看什么？”

萝丝这才看清男孩两颊通红，好像刚被谁打过，他淡绿色的眼睛里充满愤怒，好像烧着的两团绿色火焰——当然，任谁被打了之后又被人盯着看，心情都不会太好受的，也许她应该像刚才那个女人那样跪地求他放她一马？

“我在欣赏您美丽的容貌，这位大人，”她的讽刺冲口而出，“您的脸色美丽如同晚霞。”


End file.
